Naruto: Emperor of Justice
by HookedReader 2.0
Summary: This is a republish from my old Naruto story. He has his mother, but she has a mission to secure his future. Naruto is destined for greatness, will he achieve it or will he die. Strong Naruto, Harem, Don't like don't read If you got nothing nice or constructive to say then get lost.
1. Prologue

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**This Story is republished from my old account.*****

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers) ***Republishing my story from my old account.*****

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people talking

_Hi – people thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons_

**Bam – jutsu**

- Scene break

**PROLOUGE:**

Right Outside Konoha, October 10

"**RAWR! DIE!" **The Kyuubi destroys another portion of Konoha's wall and the nearby buildings. Jonin and chunin were trying to hold it back while some were still evacuating civilians and genin.

"Hold the beast back at all costs!" yells the jonin in charge right before he and his squad are crushed into powder by one of the Kyubbi's nine tails and demonic chakra.

"He has arrived!"

"We are saved!"

"Yondiame-sama!" The remaining ninja who were fighting, and severely losing to, the Kyuubi receive the welcomed, and completely miraculous, appearance of their Hokage, the Yondiame Hokage himself, Minato Namikaze. Going through a quick set of hand seals Minato summons the Toad Chief, Gamabunta.

"**Minato, is that the Kyuubi?! I thought he was sealed in Kushina-chan!"** Gamabunta spoke worried about what is happening.

"H-hey boss, yeah its Kyuubi. Kyuubi was ripped out of Kushina-chan by some man in a mask. I need you to help me get it away from the village."

"**Ok, but what are you going to do exactly?"**

"I-I-I'm going to seal it i-i-inside m-m-my son, Naruto" Minato said with tears in his eyes as he didn't want to at all but he couldn't ask someone else to do it.

"**WHY?! You know he is going to be hated by the damn civilians!"**

"I know 'bunta! Do you think this is easy for me! Now just do it!" Minato demanded of the giant toad, who nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. Gamabunta leaps into the air and gets Minato in perfect positioning to move the Kyuubi away from the village using his**Hiraishin****jutsu**.

Minato went through another set of hand seals right as his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, showed up and realized what he was using, the **Shiki Fujin (and Hakke Fuuin)**fuinjutsu.

"Minato-kun don't do it! We can find another way, don't kill yourself! At least let me do it!" Kushina screamed as she ran towards him but Minato finished it and the Shinigami appeared behind him. The Shinigami then proceeds to stick his spectral arm through Minato's chest and into the fox. The fox lost half of its chakra, but not the yin or yang separately. Kushina then decides to help with her yang-based chakra chains to hold down the fox down along with Minato's seal barrier.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage, reached the barrier just as Minato summoned the sealing alter and places Naruto in the basket. When the fox sees this it lunges forward to shred little, oblivious Naruto.

"NO!" shouts Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen and his ANBU. Minato teleports and Kushina jumps in front of the claw. Minato gets the claw through his back and cutting his organs. Kushina, however, got the claw through her stomach but still able to survive.

"K-K-K-Kushina-ch-chan you should have just let me do this. I mean you are his mother and need to raise him. W-we both know I would be cl-clueless if I raised him. Besides this is a father's duty to his child." Minato breathed out, keeping himself conscious through the pain and ruined organs.

"W-w-well it's now a mother's job now too, ya know! Also I'm already on the verge of death" Kushina said to her husband. Sarutobi watching outside the barrier with tears going down his face as Jiraiya appears and falls to his knees in shock and sadness.

Minato finishes sealing Kyuubi into Naruto along with some of his and Kushina's chakra and then uses the rest of his chakra to jumpstart the Uzumaki healing trait in his wife.

"Hopefully that holds until Tsunade gets to her" Minato whispers out as he slowly slips away '_I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me and those idiotic villagers and meet someone like your mother. You know fiery, dangerous, loving, beautiful, independent, and stubborn. And I hope you don't inherit our combined eating habits of ramen and dango. Hehe'_

Jiraiya almost instantly appears and summons a young toad.

"Gamamusha I need you to take Naruto with you and keep him safe with the kids Kango and Buke. They will be his personal summons no matter what once he turn 3 years old, as long as the damn council doesn't do anything" Jiraiya said with the authority he has as the Gama Sennin.

"Sure thing Jiraiya-kun" Gamamusha said as he picked up Naruto and reverse summoned himself to the toad's realm where he places Naruto with Kango and Buke.

"Jiraiya-kun are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked his younger pupil.

"Yes Sensei I am. Naruto is going to be safe until I go to get him personally so the council can't do anything about him being the container of the fucking fox."

"Ok let us go tell the council that Minato-kun has died, but first can you get Kushina to the toad realm so they can take her to Tsunade? And after that we need to seal the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound until Naruto is a genin or 15 if he doesn't become a ninja."

"Already on it Sensei." Jiraiya said as he summoned Shima to take Kushina to Tsunade. Then Jiraiya grabbed Minato's body and used a shunshin to get to the compound, which was in the bigger part of The Forest of Death.

"Minato and Kushina's seals won't fade so no unwanted animals will get in, even though the animals liked them and little Anko-chan too." Jiraiya said to himself, worry showing in his voice as he mentions the little girl who he became a surrogate uncle for. '_I hope she doesn't take the news too bad, she is only three so I better prepare for the worst, even though she is already so mature.'_

Hiruzen appeared and went through hand seals and a portion of the ground by the temple to Susanoo, Kami, and Shinigami opened up. Jiraiya and Hiruzen walked down to finally place the youngest kage and one of the best shinobi ever in his crystal, seal covered tomb. One secret that now only two people know is that the Namikaze were a clan of nomadic people who had two kekkai genkai. One was crystal style, which is shared with their believed to be extinct sister clan (**AN-Guren is the last**). The second was supremacy over wind and lightning, which allowed them to speed up faster and practically fly. Jiraiya finished the long chain of hand seals and Minato's tomb was sealed forever with the original copies of all his original jutsus with copies locked in a blood seal in a journal he and Kushina left for Naruto, in the Sarutobi Clan library. Consequently though, all of the Uzumaki secrets were locked inside multiple blood seals which were locked inside another blood scroll, unknown to anyone except Kushina, there were three summoning scrolls that belonged to the Uzumaki Clan.

-Meanwhile with Tsunade-

Tsunade and Shizune were sprinting triple time once they felt the weird, evil chakra and felt the earth shake beneath their feet. The ruined walls slowly come into sight and they stop immediately and gasp. Then they were instantly worried and shared the same thought '_Kushina, Minato, Naruto! Oh my Kami please be alright you three!_'

Shima appeared in front of them with the bloody body of Kushina, scaring Shizune and Tsunade.

"Sh-Shima-s-sama what happened? And oh my Kami is that Kushi-chan?" Tsunade questioned while Shizune was silently crying and starting to heal any minor injuries she can as she is not skilled enough yet to heal organs and bones completely.

"Ah Tsunade-chan, thank goodness I found you darling. I need you to heal young 'Shina-chan here and pronto. Also summon Katsuyu so she can help aid you. Minato-kun was able to jumpstart her clan's healing process by pumping chakra into her wound."

"T-Ts-Tsunade-s-s-sama we need to work right now she looks to have been cut clean into! What happened, Shima-sama?" Shizune stated and asked as tears kept falling down her face.

"Kyuubi somehow got out of young 'Shina-chan when she was giving birth to little Naru-kun."

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled as she finished her hand seals and overheard what Shima said.

"Katsuyu-chan I need you to help me heal Kushina-chan right now. She has been stabbed by the Kyuubi when it got out after childbirth."

"**Sure thing Tsunade-chan,"** Katsuyu said as she split into a bunch of tiny clones and two big clones. One big clone latched onto Tsunade to bring in special nature chakra that only the Slug Boss can get. The special chakra allowed Tsunade's chakra to be healthier and more effective. The other big clone went to Hiruzen to announce their arrival and that Tsunade is healing Kushina. The tiny clones swarmed over Kushina's body to help heal her body and to spread out the healing chakra. Meanwhile Shizune is watching and studying so she can be a great med-nin.

-With Hiruzen and Jiraiya-

As sensei and pupil were waiting in the council room after sealing off the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound a giant slug appeared before them.

"Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sama! Tsunade-chan is on her way and is already healing Kushina. They will be here in a couple hours so hold off the meeting until then for her please."

"Sure thing Katsuyu-chan, and tell Tsunade-chan to take her time and heal Kushina and that Jiraiya has Naruto-kun safely protected."

"Yeah, and let Tsunade-hime know I will be there soon so she and Shizune can rest as I will have a toad take us all to Mt. Myoboku to get Naruto-kun and then back here to the council room."

-Back with Tsunade 3 hours later-

Tsunade just finished healing Kushina and Shizune helped with closing up wounds when they got smaller and the skin.

"Tsunade-chan Jiraiya-sama will be here soon and will take you all to get Naruto and then the council. I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to disrupt your healing process."

"Ok thanks for letting me know Katsuyu-chan. And it's alright; I would have asked you what you said afterward anyway." Tsunade said to her summon.

Shizune, who is on the verge of passing out from all the chakra usage, points something out to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama *yawn* Jiraiya-sama is here *yawn*"

"Ok thanks Shizune-chan. Now get some rest you need it."

"Hello Hime, ready to go?" Jiraiya asks, not being his usual pervy self, letting Tsunade know how serious it is.

"Sur-"Tsunade was saying before Jiraiya cut her off by summoning Fukasaku.

"Hey Pa, can you and ma help take us to Naruto-kun," Jiraiya asks the elder toad as Shima walks out of the woods, seeming to have slept because she seems extremely energized.

"Sure we can, let's go get everyone ready and go to Mt. Myoboku" Fukasaku said as he walked over to the unconscious duo of Kushina and Shizune while Shima grabbed Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"On the count of three we will go so be ready. 1….2….3 go!" and they all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

-Mt. Myoboku-

Everyone arrived safe and sound in front of the only real building that was like a nursery. Oddly enough it was Fukasaku's and Shima's home as they love having the little ones around. Jiraiya and Tsunade laid Kushina and Shizune down on the soft carpet by the fireplace in what appeared to be a living room.

Fukasaku and Shima guided the two Konoha loyal Sannin down to the nursery where Naruto was laying in a dry, earth crib which was probably supposed to be filled with water and a tadpole like the two around him.

"Aw, look at little Naruto-kun, he looks just like Minato-Kun."

"Yeah he sure does Hime. But those whisker marks make him slightly more of a kick ass looker. Haha" Jiraiya says, still saddened by the loss of his favorite student.

-With Hiruzen and the Council-

"Why have you called us here Sarutobi!" exclaimed the old cripple, Danzo.

"Yeah Hiruzen, why have you called this meeting?" asked Hiruzen's old teammates, Koharu and Homura. Meanwhile, the civilian council was mumbling and talking to one another and causing a racket while the shinobi side remained quiet.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU IDIOTS!" Hiruzen shouted to get the idiots of the civilian council to be quiet, along with unleashing slight KI that didn't bother the shinobi council one bit.

"I have called you here for a few reasons. First off, the Yondiame beat the Kyuubi and we shouldn't be bothered by it for quite some time. Secondly-" Hiruzen was going to continue until a massive plume of smoke appeared, setting the shinobi on the edge. Then a baby cried and everyone calmed down slightly seeing that it wasn't an attacker. The smoke cleared and there stood Jiraiya and Tsunade, who was holding Naruto.

"Are we on time Hiruzen-sensei?" the two Sannin ask.

"Yes you are my dear students. Now as I was saying, secondly the Yondiame has died for he summoned the Shinigami to help beat the Kyuubi in battle." After that sentence was uttered both the sides broke out but the shinobi side quickly stopped as they felt the KI from three of the greatest shinobi that were produced in the village.

"Lastly, the Kyuubi was not killed but sealed away."

"Then how do you know it will stay away for quite some time then you old fool!" exclaimed Danzo, yet again.

"WAIT! That boy has extra chakra and it looks like the damn fox's chakra. The Yondiame sealed it into a body which means we could kill it and finish what he started!" yelled Rokudenashi Hyuuga-Haruno, an exiled member from the Hyuuga Clan who married Mesu Haruno's sister Kanso Haruno (**AN- Mesu is Sakura's mom and Kanso is her aunt.**). He also is Mesu's personal bodyguard and hates anything that has to do with the fox as it killed his first born son.

Screams and calls for "Kill the Demon" and "Utterly destroy it" were heard as soon as Rokudenashi said his little line. Mesu then led the civilians into the argument about killing Naruto as most shinobi were against it. Danzo and the elders wanted Naruto to become a weapon, civilians wanted him dead, the clans were mainly neutral. The argument escalated as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen got angrier and angrier.

"SHUT THE FUCK/HELL UP DANMIT!" yelled Tsunade and Jiraiya as they got ready to summon one their respective boss summons.

"How dare you speak to us like that?! You are a ninja a tool for the village to use!" shouted an arrogant council member.

"How dare you talk to us, the advisors, like that?!" shouted Homura.

The shinobi side didn't care as they felt it was needed to get the others to shut up. Hiruzen on the other hand was holding back his KI as he didn't want to scare Naruto.

"Jiraiya summon a toad to take Naruto back to their realm, NOW!" Hiruzen told his pupil. Jiraiya nodded and quickly did just that. After Naruto was gone Hiruzen's KI went off along with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Their combined KI but the shinobi or retired shinobi on their knees, the strongest civilians on their backs and the weaker ones were either unconscious or had a heart attack and died.

"NARUTO WILL NOT BE A WEAPON WITH NO EMOTIONS AND HE WILL NOT BE KILLED! HE WILL LIVE HIS LIFE AND I WILL KILL ANY OF YOU WHO REVEAL WHAT HE CONTAINS TO THE YOUNGEST GENERATION." Hiruzen went off thinking about what the people of Konoha wanted to do.

"Council meeting over and my word is final, remember that. I AM LEADER AND YOU JUST ADVISE ME WHEN I ASK FOR IT!"

-Mt Myoboku-

Naruto reappears and is quickly grabbed by the now conscious Kushina and Shizune.

Jiraiya appears with a grim expression twenty minutes later.

"Kushina-chan and Shizune-chan, ready to go home?"

"Sure am, Ero-Jiraiya!"

-Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen was busy finishing some minor papers when Jiraiya showed up with Shizune and Kushina.

"Hello you three, and little Naruto-kun, Shizune-chan you need to meet Tsunade-chan at the hospital to set up a new and more efficient medical program right now please.

"Sure thing Hiruzen-sama!" With that Shizune left leaving Kushina, Naruto, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya in the room.

"Ok Kushina-chan we need to set up a team to keep Naruto and you safe, also the compound here will be locked so we are setting up a special hidden compound that was actually a plan started with the Shodiame and completed by Minato."

"What plan?" Kushina was completely confused as Minato never mentioned a plan to her.

"A plan to bring back Uzu no Kuni, more on that later though. Now about the team you want to have to protect you and Naruto-kun-"

"I want Ibiki, Itachi, Yamato, and Maho-zai" Kushina said without a second thought.

"Ok Kushina, Jiraiya go get them for me please. Now as for the plan, you will see Naruto four times a year and you can write him every day, you don't leave until he is able to function by himself. Now then, you will go to the basement where we have a special seal set that with your blood or any one that is in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan's blood will be able to go through and come out at Uzushio. You have the sole right to remove the island from Hi no Kuni and can rebuild. Also all Uzumaki symbols will leave Konoha along with Senju symbols since we have found out Naruto has Senju blood…but it's weird because it is from Minato's side and yours."

"REALLY?! I wonder who Minato's parents were then" Kushina mumbles out

"I know who they are; I was going to tell him today after Naruto's birth but that is now impossible so I guess I will tell you all." A voice said from the shadows. Out walked Jiraiya with Ibiki, Itachi, Yamato, and Maho-zai.

"Jiraiya you know?" Hiruzen and Kushina asked at the same time while the four guardians remained silent but equally as shocked.

"Yes, in fact I am his dad and his mom doesn't know that she is his mom…yet." Jiraiya spoke with a voice filled with regret.

"I found out when I looked at his blood work and saw it resembled mine and I was amazed that I had a son. But I was also deeply saddened and depressed when I realized that she gave little Minato-kun up 5 weeks early didn't seem to have looked at him closely. That is why I was gone and unreachable for a year; I was following our clan's old traveling routes and found a bunch of hidden bases that contained thousands of scrolls with information on the clan. I then copied them all and sealed them into a scroll with a blood seal only able to be open by him and he did and he read them all. All the originals are in Mt. Myoboku by the way." Jiraiya said.

"But who is the mother of Minato" Kushina asked.

"It is-"Jiraiya was interrupted by a loud scream of surprise coming from the hospital. Jiraiya gained a huge smirk.

"Looks like Tsunade found out without me leaving Minato's folder out for her" Jiraiya said as Tsunade appeared in a shunshin and smothered Jiraiya with a huge hug and was sobbing.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m-m-m s-s-so-sorry-ry J-Jir-Jiraiya-a-k-kun. P-p-please-"Tsunade was cut off by Jiraiya.

"It's ok Hime" Jiraiya said with a sad smile, meanwhile Naruto has woken up from apparently being asleep and giggled and acted like a happy baby at the family reunion.

**AN: Time skip of 3 years next chapter; let me know what you all think, please. I'll post harem next chapter also.**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. Ok for the harem I will have 14 girls:**

Ino, Yugito, Mei, Fem. Haku, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki, Samui, Fuu, Tenten, Ayame, Yugao, and a secret one

**Now I might add more later if I think it is needed or if there are very persuasive reviews…although I do have a secret one for later, just to have you all on your toes.**

**Chapters 1-4 will be the **_**Academy Arc**_**. Then 5 – whichever will be labeled when I get to it. I will have the Arcs I plan on doing set up around chapter 4 or 5. Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people talking

_Hi – people thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam – jutsu**

- Scene break

**Chapter 1: ****The Beginning of the Plan**

-3 years after the Attack-

"Naru-chan! Wake-up now, I have my special breakfast meal ready for us!" Kushina yelled to her 3 year old Naruto. As Naruto walks down the stairs groggily, his sun-kissed blonde hair with deep crimson red streaks can be seen in a more unruly mop then when he tries to comb it.

"I'm up Kaa-chan, just give me a second I'm really sleepy still." Naruto yawned out as his eyes were shut tight from the light. When he entered the kitchen he smelled the special breakfast. Homemade ramen with eggs and vegetables as the main course of the delicious meal was special in and of itself. A bowl of cut and whole fruits, mainly apples, strawberries, orange slices, grapes, and blueberries, made up the side dish with some cinnamon toast and fresh orange juice and sweet tea. Naruto was astonished from the sheer amount, his sea blue eyes with violet pupils and bluish-violet area surrounding it (where the white of the eye usually is) looked like mini-dinner plates.

"Kaa-chan how are we gonna eat all this food?! Even with my bottomless stomach I couldn't eat this much!"

"We aren't, Blondie." Kushina teased her little son.

"Did you forget that we are going to a friend of mine's compound and you are going to meet your Kyo (godmother) and Kyofu (godfather) along with welcoming Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraiya-jiji back from their little travels around Hi no Kuni?" Kushina asked her knuckleheaded Naruto.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot that was gonna be today. Well what are you waiting for Kaa-chan seal up that food and let's go!" Naruto enthusiastically exclaimed while Kushina sweat dropped at his sudden change to being fully awake.

"Ok Naru-CHAN." Kushina said, stressing the "chan" part too much for Naruto's liking.

"Stop calling me 'chan' Kaa-chan. I'm gonna be a kick ass ninja and being called 'chan' won't help me." Naruto complained, until he realized he swore in front of his mom, who already had all the food packed.

"Naruto N. Uzumaki! You better watch your mouth and stop that bad habit!" Kushina scolded as she chased Naruto with the wooden training sword Jiraiya and Tsunade sent two months ago from Tetsu no Kuni for Naruto to start learning kenjutsu.

"I-I-I'm sorry K-Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled/whimpered after a good hit to the head from Kushina.

-10 minutes later on the way to the compound-

"Where are we going to again, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as his 3 year old curiosity showed itself for the first time for the day.

"We are going to the Inuzuka Compound." Kushina told him as she was in her **henge** since most of the village believes that she is dead and she doesn't want them knowing that she is alive before she disappears to Uzu no Kuni.

"YAY! PUPPIES!" Naruto exclaimed in his 3 year old giddiness while Kushina giggled at her son's silliness. She saw the glares and heard the whispers about her son being the demon he holds and about her being the unlucky caretaker or brainwashed slave. It took all her control to suppress her KI since Naruto is still oblivious to the idiotic villagers. Kushina still remembered one of the worst whispered conversations she ever heard…so far.

-Flashback-

_Two years after the Kyuubi attack, Kushina and a barely able to walk Naruto were at the park close to the Sarutobi compound. As Kushina (in a Henge) and Naruto played with Itachi and Ibiki also playing (they were only 13 and 15 respectively). The three shinobi heard a small yet disgusting conversation going on._

"_Look at the demon filth playing with those fools."_

"_Be quiet, that is Itachi Uchiha and Ibiki Morino. They are both prodigies in their respective fields. I bet that Hokage-sama and they are making it so that the demon scum and that brainwashed bitch trust them and then they will kill that bitch and torture the demon before killing it also."_

_The two idiots went on and on while all the while Yamato and Maho-zai showed up and paralyzed both. Kakashi then appeared with his Inu ANBU mask on and used a special torture jutsu to electrocute and burn the civilians to the brink of death but stopped right before they died._

"_I will get them set up for you Ibiki, but I'm going to help because no one hurts my ototo and gets away with it." Kakashi signed to Ibiki in their personal ANBU code, Ibiki nodded showing he understood._

_The Hokage, Kushina, Kakashi, and the four special ANBU were in the torture chamber with the criminals. Naruto meanwhile was with Asuma Sarutobi, Hiruzen's 14 year old son, who thought of Naruto as a little brother and promised he would keep him safe BEFORE the village._

_For the rest of the night the two fools were tortured by Ibiki and Kakashi with some torture by the guards. Kushina then revealed herself and the two people gasped in shock and soiled themselves._

"_So you think my Sochi-kun is a demon, huh? I will make you regret saying that!" Kushina then proceeded to beat the crap out of them, heal them to where they only have scares and then repeated the process. After the twelfth time she healed them she then removed their man hoods and made them swallow it._

_The next morning they were executed by __**Chidori**__ and __**Rasengan**__ courtesy of Kakashi and Jiraiya._

-Flashback end-

Kushina and Naruto showed up at the Inuzuka compound, when, all of the sudden, Naruto was tackled by a big wolf-like dog.

"No Kuromaru! Leave little Naru-kun alone right now" said a sweet sounding voice that also had a hint of wildness to it.

"Fine Tsume-chan." The now identified Kuromaru said, with slight disappointment as he couldn't play with the little pup that he finally gets to meet.

"Hey Kushi-chan, hey little Naru-kun." Tsume says as she sees her best friend and godson.

"Hey Tsume-chan! Say hi Naru-chan." Kushina says.

"H-hi Tsume-san! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the greatest _and most kick ass_ ninja ever!" Naruto said, and thought as he introduced himself.

"Well you better be so you can protect me, after all I am your Kyo!" Tsume exclaimed in a childish fashion while she pulled Naruto into a big hug.

"Really! Yay! I got an awesome kunoichi Kyo!" Naruto exclaimed in a childish fashion.

Naruto then gave Tsume a big hug and ran inside to meet everyone that was in there. When Naruto got inside the first thing he saw was a young girl, about 2 years older than him, with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Naruto blushed as he saw her.

'_Wow, she is really pretty; I hope she will be my friend!'_ Naruto thought, not realizing that he has slowly started to develop a crush. Tsume sees him blushing and looking at her daughter Hana.

"Well Naru-kun, do you like little Hana-chan? She is my daughter so maybe I will introduce you." Tsume teased while Kushina set up the breakfast.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you talking about Tsume-Kyo?" Naruto tried to stay calm while Tsume teased him.

"Oi! Hana-chan come here, I want you to meet Naruto-Kun!" Tsume called to her daughter as Naruto blushed even more, slightly embarrassed and slightly nervous.

"Hi Naruto-kun, I'm Hana Inuzuka." Hana said with a little blush as she completely took in Naruto with his black shorts with orange strips on the side and white t-shirt with the rusty-orange Uzumaki swirl, blue Senju trident, and purplish-yellow Namikaze wave crests all combined into one on the back.

"H-h-hi I am N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you Hana-chan." Naruto said as both of their blushes deepened.

"Why don't you two go play somewhere while we wait for the last couple of guests to show up?"

"Ok" both Hana and Naruto said as they ran off, unconsciously grabbing each other's hands.

-5 minutes later-

Hiashi Hyuuga showed up with his brother, Hizashi, and nephew, Neji. Neji went to where Naruto and Hana were playing while Hiashi and Hizashi talked with the other adults. They were still waiting for Jiraiya and Tsunade, Shizune was already there since she decided to stay with Kushina and Naruto on his first birthday. Hiashi then decides to walk over to the kids to introduce himself to Naruto, his godson.

-With Naruto and Hana-

Naruto and Hana were busy playing ninja and just goofing off when they see a kid in a white shirt and tan pants with pure white eyes approach them.

"Hi I am Naruto and this is Hana-chan, what's your name?" Naruto introduced and asked the newcomer.

"Hello I am Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan." Neji formally introduced himself.

"Would you like to play ninja with us Neji-kun" Hana asked in a polite tone, standing close to Naruto as he nodded in agreement.

"Sure! Thanks!" Neji beamed with happiness as they started playing, until Hiashi stopped them.

"Hey Neji-kun, care to introduce me to your friends?" Hiashi asked his nephew.

"Sure thing Hiashi-oji-sama. This is Naruto Uzumaki and Hana Inuzuka." Neji stated as his new friends smiled and said their 'hello's'.

"Naruto-kun! That's you? My you have grown since I first saw you!" Hiashi said in shock. Then he saw Naruto's confused face.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself haha. I am Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and I am also your Kyofu." Hiashi told Naruto and then embraced him in a big hug. When Naruto was released he then stood back next to Hana and grabbed her hand which made her blush a lot. Just then Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared and also gave Naruto a big hug, as he was still holding Hana's hand.

"Hey Naru-kun!" both Sannin said to their grandson.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan, Jiraiya-jiji, how was your trip?" Naruto asked his grandparents.

"It was excellent, especially the end since we can see you" Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto half to death. Then she realized that Naruto was holding Hana's hand.

"Awww, Naru-kun, is this nice little girl your girlfriend?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya then noticed and asked him the same question.

"W-w-w-w-what a-are y-you t-t-t-talking about Baa-chan, Jiji-kun?" Naruto asked while stuttering the whole time. Both Naruto and Hana sported huge blushes as the adults and Neji laughed.

-At the table-

Naruto sat at the breakfast table with Hana on his right and Neji on his left and the rest of the seats filled by the adults. Everyone talked and chatted until the meal was over and then Neji and Hana got water balloons ready for when naruto goes outside. Naruto then walked outside after Tsume told him that they wanted to see him outside.

-Outside behind the compound-

Naruto exited the door and as soon as it shut he was pelted with water balloons on both sides by Hana and Neji. Naruto managed to catch a few and threw them back at Neji and Hana, soaking them. They all laughed until they were sore and laid on the grass together.

"Haha that was a good prank, you two got me." Naruto said after a while, still chuckling.

"You should have seen your face Naru-kun!" Hana giggled with Neji chuckling and nodding his head while trying to say 'yeah' without laughing too much. Then Jiraiya walked out the door with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Both saw the soaked kids and couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Ok Naruto-kun, it looks like you are going to be getting your presents outside since you are all wet." All three of the kids laughed again as they saw their parents come out with shocked expressions, even though the adults were laughing themselves.

"Ok Naru-chan, from me and Hiruzen-jiji is a special journal that was your dad's. It also has some of his and mine jutsus and his special notes. He wrote in it since he began the academy and has seals with many things he thought were important. On the very back inside cover are 3 blood seals, one with more journals, one with my special jutsus and other things I stored in there, and the last contains some basic lessons from your father." Kushina told the young boy. The Hokage then decided to tell Naruto a bit more information.

"Naruto-kun this will also tell you the name of your father. You can only tell the people here because it's a secret and the only people outside here that can know, or already know are Kakashi, Itachi, Ibiki, Yamato, and Maho-zai."

"Sure thing Hiruzen-jiji." Naruto opens the journal and falls on his butt in shock at who his father is.

"M-M-Minato N-Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondiame Hokage, my hero is my dad?!" Naruto exclaims while extremely happy. Naruto knows about his burden already but decide that it doesn't matter since he is like a great ninja already for keeping the village safe. Naruto fell on his but in shock while shaking from joy. His eyes watered with tears of joy as he looked at the Hokage Monument and swore to himself and his dad that he would become even greater than Minato was. As this was going on Hana walked up and gave Naruto a hug and Neji gave him a fist pump in his trying to be cool Hyuuga style.

"Naruto! Come here I got your present set up and so does Tsunade-chan!" Jiraiya said as he pulled off two huge scrolls from his back, two wrapped up books and Tsunade pulled out a medium sized scroll which. Unknown to Naruto, The bigger of the two was the Gama Summoning Scroll and the other was a giant set of fuinjutsu paper scroll. The books were a full set of fuinjutsu for Novice – Intermediate level users and Jiraiya's very first book, The Gutsy Ninja. Meanwhile Tsunade's scroll contained books on chakra control and medical chakra along with medical herbs and a little greenhouse to keep plants when on travels.

"WOAH! Jiji, Baa-chan is that all from me?" Naruto asked in astonishment while Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed while nodding yes. Naruto ran over almost as fast as the **Hiraishin **was.

Naruto new that he had to use his little bit of chakra he could access to open it and was shocked by everything. Kushina was also amazed by what Naruto could possibly do when he was older. Neji and the adult Hyuugas were amazed by the techniques and Neji decided that Naruto would be his sparring partner while in the academy. Hana on the other hand was already on the verge of asking Naruto if she could also use the medical jutsu books, once he finishes them of course.

"Oh my Kami, this is so much! I am definitely going to be the greatest ninja ever. Hey jiji does the Gamma Contract mean that I can summon Kango and Buke at any time?"

"Haha yes Naru-kun it does, and you can also summon other toads too, like Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, or even Gamamusha."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered at the fact that he could now summon his first two friends, the midnight blue and dark pink/light purple healer to be, Kango, and the crimson red and blue streaked samurai to be, Buke.

"Ero-Jiraiya will the toads allow Naruto to have more contracts, like the Uzumaki contracts since he is the last heir and everything?" Kushina asked, hoping that her son could bring back the powerful allies that only helped the Uzumaki.

"Yes they will, I already asked and they were delighted to hear that their old friends will be able to join them in battle once again. And not be against them like the Salamander used to be." Jiraiya said making Naruto even happier. Naruto, being an Uzumaki, Namikaze, and slight Senju was born with excellent calligraphy and wrote his name in blood on the contract and left his hand print, right next to his dad's signature and mark.

Naruto then hugged Tsunade while saying that he would read all the medical books before she got back from her next journey.

Shizune and her boyfriend Iruka, got naruto dull practice kunai and shuriken so he could be a good weapons user and not a mediocre class clown with barely passing scores.

Tsume actually gave Naruto special Inuzuka marks that show that the Inuzuka clan supports him, while also adding the marks that make him Hana's future mate since she could smell their chemistry, but they didn't interfere with his whisker marks. Hana and Neji both gave Naruto taijutsu style scrolls that their clans don't use anymore. Hiashi gave Naruto a scroll on many more types of chakra control and Hizashi gave Naruto a case containing three scrolls filled with paper. One scroll was elemental paper, paper used to detect chakra of the normal five elements. The second scroll was for Kekkai Genkai elements and the last was for chakra suppression of all basic types. The first two would also show the potency of the chakra based on how heavily they react.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you try a slip from the first two papers out?" Asked all the guests. Naruto pushed some chakra into the paper and everyone was amazed by what happened.

The paper was split into 5 parts by black and gold lines, indicating he had a strong affinity for whatever showed up. Then first section shredded into trillions of little pieces so fast that it looked like it was instantly vaporized. The second was soaking wet and turned into real water, falling to the ground. The third crinkled up so much that it seemed impossible to undo it. The fourth turned to dirt and the fifth got caught in flames. Naruto had all of the elements and couldn't believe his luck, Water from the Uzumaki, Wind & Lightning from the Namikaze, Earth from the Senju, and Fire from the Kitsune inside him.

The second paper was even more of a surprise than expected. The paper turned into a crystal vile which filled with lava and had frost forming on top around a plant that was growing from it. Never in anyone's life, had they seen something like this. Not even Hiruzen could speak clearly and he was ancient.

"O-oh m-my K-Kami. Is that even possible, maybe he will be able to rule justly in…" Hiruzen started and then mumbled on, being ignored for his incoherent rambling. Everyone else, meanwhile, was still trying to pick their jaws off the floor.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Itachi, Ibiki, Yamato, and Maho-zai walked in and were wondering what was going on.

"Why is everyone so shocked and staring at Naruto like he is Kami incarnate?" Asked the new arrivals. Shizune just showed them the pictures of everything that happened along with telling them of Naruto's father. They were all shocked by the chakra while only Itachi, Ibiki, and Yamato were surprised by Naruto's father.

They then proceeded to give Naruto his presents. Kakashi gave him a list of jutsus, like **Kage Bunshin** and other kinjutsu that he knew Naruto could handle. Itachi gave Naruto an Anti-Sharingan seal to prevent anyone from copying his techniques. Yamato gave Naruto plant seeds and the promise of a scroll for Mokuton when his chakra control is extremely good. Maho-zai gave Naruto a scroll of genjutsu and Ibiki gave Naruto a beginner's guide to interrogation and a cool jacket like his, but with crimson flames and a rusty orange Uzumaki symbol and the other symbols on the inside.

-One year later-

Naruto (4), Neji (4), and Hana (6) have all accessed their chakra and practice chakra control every day. Naruto and Hana have slowly been mastering medical jutsu and they have all gone up in their other skills. Naruto and Hana also met Anko who liked to pull pranks just like Naruto. Anko was nervous when they first met since she thought they wouldn't like her because of what Orochimaru did to her. Anko soon realized Naruto and Hana genuinely wanted to be her friend. Anko soon introduced them to Kurenai. Kurenai was able to help them with genjutsu and became a genjutsu master in the making a lot faster thanks to the scrolls Naruto had. Hana then started the Ninja Academy with Anko and Kurenai as her tutors in the academy. Naruto and Neji trained even harder in taijutsu and some basic ninjutsu just to keep up with Hana.

**AN: I just decided to put this one out since it was the weekend and this just popped into my head. If it is not as good as the previous one, sorry and I will do better later on. There will be another time skip after I say all his presents. Naruto is a year older and the older women will be younger, Mei will be his age along with Haku, Yugito, Samui, Fuu, Tenten, and Ayame. Koyuki will be 7 years older and she will be one of the oldest. Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao will be three years older than him. Hinata will be like a sister to him and Sakura will be like an enemy to him. Ino will like him and be down to Earth and a year younger. Also to those of you who don't like Ino, I will make her work well in this story, she will be very OOC.**

**-Peace,**

**Hooked Reader**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. Ok for the harem I will now have 7 girls because that seems like a better number:**

Ino, Yugito, Mei, Hana, Anko, Kurenai, Fuu

Reasons:

Haku is not a girl anymore but will have a fellow clan member with him,

Tenten will be like a sister for Naruto and Neji while she will be with Haku,

Yugao will be with a younger Hayate Gekkou and Naruto's adopted sister,

Samui is just going to be his adopted sister now,

Ayame is now going to be with Neji

Koyuki is now going to be a full grown woman and secretly someone's mother

**Now I might change it later if I think it is needed or if there are very persuasive reviews…although it will be finalized around the time of his graduation, or chapter 4 or 5.**

**Chapters 1-4 will be the **_**Academy Arc**_**. Then 5 – whichever will be labeled when I get to it. I will have the Arcs I plan on doing set up around chapter 4 or 5. **

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people talking

_Hi – people thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam – jutsu**

- Scene break

**Chapter 2: Enter, Naruto Uzumaki!**

Naruto and Neji are now 5 years old (they will be 6 in one month for Neji and two for Naruto) and are considered many things. Neji is hailed as a Hyuuga prodigy while Naruto is called a cheating demon. Both can access their normal chakra already; however, Naruto cannot access anything besides regular chakra. Naruto didn't care though as it was partially explained in his father's journal.

-Flash back-

_A just turned 5 year old Naruto was sitting in the Sarutobi Clan library reading Minato's third journal. This journal contained the most information on Minato learning to access his chakra and the beginning steps of accessing his Crystal Style_** (AN: can someone pm me the Japanese translation for all the known styles? Thanks! ** **)**. _Naruto was amazed to learn that his dad never accessed his Wind Chakra until he started his 6__th__ month of training with Jiraiya and could only really use it once he got jonin level reserves and control. But even then it took a while to learn how to utilize it and keep it flowing. The Lightning Chakra came even later, in fact it was the day that he saved Kushina from Kumo that he accessed it (this was about a year and a half of training with Jiraiya). And it all happened because he forced his body to go faster which unlocked it and made his body faster with the electricity. Crystal Chakra was even harder than those two combined. It happened in one of the earlier battles of the Third Shinobi War in which he lost his student Obito, Kakashi lost his eye and gained Obito's Sharingan, and Rin started dating Kakashi. They were all worn out and Minato pushed himself to his limit trying to gather more strength and grieving for his student's death. Minato couldn't even find Obito's body and nearly broke down but was barely able to keep calm and set up camp for his last two students._

_Naruto was so amazed at those facts that he wasn't even concerned with using elemental chakra until he had Jiraiya and Kakashi train him with tutoring from Iruka. Naruto kept reading his about his father's life and was able to see how he became so great. After finishing the journal Naruto resealed it and summoned Fukasaku to ask him a question about the three summoning scrolls as his mother was out on a small mission. Buke and Kango instantly appeared to learn with Naruto. Buke now uses two nodachi and Kango carries a pouch of the finest medical ointments and medicines that come close to rivaling beginner slugs. All three (Naruto, Buke, and Koga) wore Uzumaki swirl marked (on the back) trench coats with the Senju trident on the sleeves and the Namikaze waves on the hood crashing together at the top. Naruto's custom made trench coat has a hood as it helps him with hiding and looking kick ass._

-Flash back end-

Naruto and Neji are currently practicing in chakra control with kunai and shuriken floating.

"Neji, can you tell me if I am using too much or too little chakra, my kunai and shuriken keep falling or getting launched away?" Naruto asked his best guy friend.

"Sure thing Naruto…Yeah you are using too much on the shuriken and too little on the kunai. Tweak them both by about 2% and you should be good." Neji told his true friend.

Neji and his dad Hizashi are Main House Hyuuga as Hiashi didn't kill the Kumo ninja; he simply paralyzed him, permanently. Neji was so happy that he decided to practice even harder to become the best Byakugan wielder. Neji would always challenge Naruto to a taijutsu round twice a day when ever they practiced, once before as a warm up and once after as a cool down and to push their bodies to the extreme.

Naruto and Neji have also met Kiba, Hana's little brother and they introduced Hinata to them. Kiba and Hinata seemed to become best friends almost instantly as the three bigger kids decided to have a 1 on 1 on 1 taijutsu match with only taijutsu allowed.

Naruto, having his limitless stamina, easily lasted through the fight. Efficiently dodging and countering while striking when a good chance is available. Hana, with her heightened senses and instincts, was able to judge when the other two would make a move and when to dodge/counter. Neji, however, had the upper hand with his formally trained style of the Gentle Fist. Throughout the course of the 30 minute fight they all got beat on pretty badly.

"Ugh, Hana-chan did you have to hit me square in the jaw that hard?" Naruto said slowly.

"S-sorry Naru-kun here let me heal you." Hana apologized.

"W-when y-you g-get d-done with th-that can you guys help me?" Neji asked in pain as he got ganged up on towards the end of the fight.

"Sure thing Neji" both Hana and Naruto said as they walked over.

-5 minutes later and back in the Inuzuka compound-

Naruto was looking around trying to find the right spices to make the delicious beef ramen that Teuchi and Ayame taught him how to make. It was also packed with protein and essential vitamins and minerals.

"Where is the – There it is." Naruto said as he found the last ingredient and started to cook.

"Naruto, why did you learn to cook?" Neji asked as he never found out why.

"Because he wants to impress me, Kaa-san, and Kushina-sama." Hana teased as Naruto tried to stutter out a reasonable retort.

- That night -

Naruto stayed over at the Inuzuka compound and slept in the living room close to the fireplace with his arms around Hana and her arms around him, like they fell asleep hugging.

Tsume walked into the living room to check on Naruto and sees them and gains a big smile.

'_Hehehe, perfect blackmail for the two of them. But they also look very cute together. Maybe I should ask Kushi-chan to help arrange a marriage proposal for the two of them.' _Tsume thought as she took multiple pictures of them, some for each of the adults that personally knew Naruto.

A couple minutes later both Hana and Naruto wake up and realize the way they were sleeping. Neither of them tried to make an effort to move but just stay there blushing. Naruto's blush deepened even more as Hana decided to snuggle closer to him and fall back asleep. Naruto eventually fell asleep, but with a grin and a big blush that lasted till morning.

-Time Skip 3 months-

Naruto and Neji have been in the Ninja Academy for a month now and they are bored out of their minds. Both of them already know this thanks to Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana. Tsume, Hiashi, and Kushina also helped by making sure they studied but the now chunin Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao and the almost genin Hana provided better information to help them. Naruto and Neji both realized that their current sensei is, in simple terms, a bastard. They found this out when they put the same answers for every question and Naruto got a failing grade while Neji got a perfect grade.

-Time skip summary for the year-

Naruto and Neji made friends with Rock Lee and Tenten only. The others treated Naruto poorly because of their parents and some ignored Neji due to him being a clan heir and the only one in their class.

They practiced throwing weapons and the basic academy jutsu non-stop. Naruto got good at both and so did Neji, but Naruto was slightly a bit better at target practice and Neji was better at the academy jutsu. Tenten however was better than them both combined and helped them get even better. Meanwhile, Rock Lee was the strongest taijutsu user they ever faced.

Whenever the class had a competition in kunai and shuriken throwing Naruto's would always suddenly go off course and his movements in taijutsu would become slow and groggy.

Neji soon discovered that their sensei was using basic wind chakra manipulation to push the kunai and shuriken off course and placed seals on Naruto to mess up his movements.

Naruto's grades were so badly messed with that he was forced to repeat this year and the Hokage could not intervene without looking prejudice and he had also had his free time taken up by two plans, The Uzu Plan and a plan for the council and how the village is run.

Kushina has left to go to Uzu no Kuni and repair it with Tsunade while Jiraiya goes there occasionally to help. She left 2 months before the current Academy year would be up and decided to leave Naruto a gift and special persuasive techniques for both Kakashi and Hiruzen.

Kushina's gift was one of the Uzumaki Summoning Scrolls being unsealed for Naruto to use while the others still required Naruto to improve his Fuinjutsu efficiency. The contract itself amazed Naruto to no end because it was the Walrus Contract, a contract previously thought lost since the 1st Shinobi War. The Walrus Summoning Contract was the iconic summons of the Uzumaki Marine Based Shinobi Corps. The persuasive techniques were quite useful as well. For Kakashi it was to burn his Icha Icha Paradise and for Hiruzen it was to hold back the secret of beating paper work.

Naruto gathered Kakashi and Hiruzen in the Hokage's Office and asked them to teach him how to do the **Kage Bunshin.** They tried to say he was too young to learn it, until he used his ultimate persuasive techniques. They both quickly caved as they knew he would have a toad quickly tell Kushina who would pulverize them. Naruto learned the **Kage Bunshin** in just over six hours. After Naruto learned it and found out he could make 10 max, he sent 5 to do medical ninjutsu chakra training 3 to read his father's journals again and 2 to read books on forging weapons. Naruto then revealed that the secret to beating paper work is **Kage Bunshin** itself.

Naruto then signed the Walrus Contract and summoned a walrus to gain approval, which he quickly earned.

Naruto of course failed so he is kept back and is now in Hinata's and Kiba's class.

-Time skip to the new year-

Naruto has arrived early to meet his new teachers, Iruka Umino and Mizuki.

"Oi! Iruka-nii, you are my teacher?" Naruto asked as he saw one of his precious people that is also in a relationship with his adopted sister Shizune.

"Yeah Naruto-kun I am." Iruka smiled while scratching his head.

'_Fucking demon and demon lover, I hope I get to kill them eventually.'_ Mizuki thought sinisterly.

"Naruto can I talk with you for a minute in private?" Iruka asked the hyperactive blond.

"Sure Iruka-nii, can you shunshin us to the Hokage Monument?" Naruto asked knowing that no one will disturb them there. Iruka, already knowing he means the top of the Yondiame's head, smiled and nodded teleporting them to said location.

"So, what is it you needed to talk about Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"W-w-well, could I umm h-have y-y-your p-per-permission to umm a-ask Shizune-chan to, well umm, m-marry me?" Iruka asked nervously, even though he already got permission from Tsunade he still wanted the whole family's approval and Naruto is the last one he needed to ask.

"Hel…err I mean yes Iruka Umino-nii you can marry Shizune-nee." Naruto started to exclaim in joy but reined himself in and said it in a very calm manner until he ended and hugged Iruka in extreme joy.

"Really? Thank you Naruto, thank you!" Iruka exclaimed as he hugged Naruto back. Iruka teleported them both back once they calmed down and got ready for class.

Back in the class room only Hinata and Kiba are in the room as they knew Naruto would be early and they wanted to sit with their true friend and big brother figure. Iruka and Naruto reappeared in the class room with Naruto jumping over to Hinata and Kiba in the third row back, sitting in between them.

As Mizuki was gathering the students in front of the school and Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba were talking, Iruka felt something in his pocket.

'_Hmm what's this? A note from Naruto?_

_Iruka-nii,_

_I need you to be the only sensei that touches my papers so they won't get messed with and can you also try to supervise anything whenever Mizuki is around me, I feel hatred rolling off him at times and it is directed towards me._

_-Naruto_

_Sure thing Naru-kun.' _Iruka read the note and decided to answer Naruto now before the others arrived.

"No problem ototo." Iruka said just loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto then mouthed a 'Thank You' to Iruka with a big smile on his face.

-5 minutes later-

All the students got in the class room and went through introductions, just their names, a hobby or two and any dream they might have for the future.

"Time for introductions, Naruto since you are the oldest why don't you go first." Iruka said in more of an order then a question.

"Ok sure Iruka-sensei. My name is Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzumaki." Naruto said and thought.

"My hobbies include gardening, training, and being with friends. My dreams, to bring back the Uzumaki Clan and protect all my precious people." Naruto said proudly while a certain student snorted at him thinking he is lame.

"You, arrogant ass, why don't you go next?" Naruto questioned in a superior tone.

"Why not, but after this I want a discussion in front of this class." Said the aforementioned student.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the second heir of the Uchiha clan. My hobbies include training in the Uchiha Clan Jutsu and techniques. My dream is to surpass both my father and brother and make the Uchiha clan even greater." Sasuke said arrogantly while some of the already turned fan girls proclaimed the greatness of their 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Ok now continue on students" Mizuki said, annoyed with the students already.

"Shino Aburame. I like studying bugs. My dream is to be an efficient clan head."

"Choji Akimichi. I like food, preparing new recipes, and training. My dream is to be a great clan head and chef."

"Sakura Haruno. I like hanging with friends, being around a certain someone, and reading. I want to be a proficient ninja and hopefully retire young and get married."

"Hinata Hyuuga. I like studying medicine, training, and making medicine. I want to be a great clan head and unite both branches of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Kiba Inuzuka. I like training, and helping Hinata-chan find the herbs she needs. I want to be a great Alpha."

"Kopi Kedouin. I like clay sculptures and making friends. I want to increase my clan's prestige and honor."

"Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and cloud watching. I want to be a decent clan head."

"Ino Yamanaka. I like gardening, meeting friends, and learning my clan jutsu. I want to be a great clan head or unite my clan with my possible husband's clan if it is the better option."

(**AN: Skipped all the cannon fodder people who will barely be seen.**)

"Ok now that we have all been introduced let's have a sparring match, final winner faces Naruto since he is a year older."

Match 1:

Shino vs. Kiba

Winner: Shino

Match 2:

Choji vs. Shikamaru

Winner: Choji (By forfeit)

Match 3:

Hinata vs. Kopi

Winner: Hinata

Match 4:

Sakura vs. Ino

Winner: Ino

Match 5

Sasuke vs. Cannon fodder 1

Winner: Sasuke

Match 6:

Cannon fodder 2 vs. Cannon fodder 3

Double knockout

"Ok we will take a break to learn some history then we will have an early lunch and then continue the next round. Then a lesson on the Ninja Arts for a bit and the last few rounds and finals right after that." Iruka said.

Naruto and Shikamaru fell asleep, both already knowing the history because of their respective mothers.

"WAKE-UP NARUTO AND SHIKAMARU!" Iruka exclaimed to the sleeping boys.

Everyone then ate lunch and got ready for the next round.

Match 1:

Shino vs. Choji

Winner: Shino

Match 2:

Hinata vs. Ino

Tie, both ran out of energy but stayed conscious

Match 3:

Sasuke vs. Cannon fodder 4

Winner: Sasuke

"Ok so we have two more rounds and then the finalist faces Naruto. Time for Ninja Arts study time." Iruka said to the students. Naruto has been doing physical workouts, only taking a break to personally watch Hinata and Ino fight. He had a **Kage Bunshin** watch the others. Naruto and Shikamaru fell asleep again, although Naruto had two **Kage Bunshin** pay attention to class so he could still learn.

"Alright time to finish the tournament!" Mizuki declared as Iruka put his teacher's book away.

"Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji!" Naruto called out lazily.

"You guys have done great! You should feel proud of yourselves." Naruto complemented with Ino blushing and stammering out a 'thank you' to the blond boy.

"Thanks Naruto-san." Choji said after a few handfuls of extra barbeque chips.

"Just call me Naruto, ok Choji? I hate formalities." Naruto informed the Akimichi.

"Thanks Naruto-nii!" Kiba and Hinata said to him. Naruto just smiled a big foxy smile which made them all feel good. Shikamaru was sleeping under a tree now.

Naruto made a **Kage Bunshin** to watch the competitions as he does more physical workouts, but this time Kiba and Choji join him and Shikamaru eventually does also. Ino and Hinata were watching them while chatting about everything.

"So Hinata-chan, do you know if Naruto is umm, single?" Ino asked her knew best friend.

"I am not sure Ino-chan. I think he is going to be dating Kiba's sister once he is a genin." Hinata replied.

"Oh," Ino sighed dejectedly, "looks like I am going to be training even harder and maybe catch Naruto's eye, or see if Kiba's sister wants to share."

"Sounds like a plan Ino-chan. Hey I got an idea, why don't we start our own little herb garden so we can make medicine during breaks and Naruto can also help." Hinata suggested.

"Sounds terrific, Hina-chan!" Ino exclaimed while hugging Hinata.

Match 1:

Shino vs. Cannon fodder 5

Winner: Shino

Match:

Sasuke vs. Cannon fodder 6

Winner: Sasuke

Finals:

Shino vs. Sasuke

Shino and Sasuke were standing 10ft apart in the Academy training grounds ready for the signal to begin.

"Hajime!" Called Mizuki as Iruka was watching Naruto and his slowly growing group of friends.

Shino's bugs were swarming around him as some formed a shield and spear; meanwhile, Sasuke dropped into the Uchiha Taijutsu style, even though he has not unlocked his Sharingan.

Shino threw his bug spear which Sasuke tried to counter with a small **Goukakyuu Jutsu** which just dispersed the spear, only killing a few bugs. The bugs then latched on the Sasuke and started to drain his chakra. Sasuke eventually got them off by flaring his chakra with minor fire chakra in it. Shino and Sasuke then engaged in some taijutsu. Shino then punched Sasuke in the jaw while releasing a smoke bomb to blind him. It had the reverse effect however as Sasuke then sprinted extremely fast and nailed Shino in the gut, knocking him out.

"Ok now we will give Sasuke some time to rest before fighting Naruto." Mizuki said as he hoped for Sasuke to cripple Naruto. Mizuki even gave Sasuke a Chakra pill to take right before the match.

"Hajime!" Iruka yelled for the final fight to begin.

Sasuke threw two smoke bombs on the ground and swallowed the chakra pill giving him a big boost. Sasuke then channeled chakra to his legs to make himself faster and went to punch Naruto in the jaw with a simultaneous kick to his groin. Naruto caught both, which shocked the hell out of Sasuke. Naruto flipped Sasuke over his shoulder and face first into the ground. Naruto then made a quick fuinjutsu tag to cancel Sasuke's chakra, which was extremely effective. Naruto also released 1/5th of the weight on his body and sped forward, drop kicking Sasuke. Sasuke was sent flying out of bonds and was knocked out.

"Arrogant asshole." Naruto muttered but all of Sasuke's fan girls screamed at him, hurting his ears.

Naruto then released all the weight on his body and sprinted to a safe distance and reapplied his weight.

'_Thank Kami for fuinjutsu resistance seals and weight seals.'_ Naruto thought as he didn't have to carry any bulky weights. Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and a now conscious Shino went to congratulate him on his quick win.

"Naruto, how did you gain such speed?" Choji asked.

"He released his weights." Kiba answered.

"What weights?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Fuinjutsu weights, they are very handy and I just finished learning how to make them." Naruto answered.

"Really, can I get some?" The whole group asked. Naruto decided it was ok and put 10lbs on each limb for everyone, except Kiba who got 20 on both arms and 30 on both legs.

"Why did I get so much?" Kiba whined.

"Cause you want to be the best in your clan so you need more to get ahead faster mutt." Naruto retorted in a calm manner.

"Naruto, could you help us make a medical herb and flowers garden here?" Hinata and Ino asked together.

"Sure thing Hinata-imoto and Ino-chan." Naruto replied with a happy smile.

Sasuke was fuming as he overheard everything and thought three things.

'_I have to get tou-san to teach me more and place weight seals on me. I also should try to convince one of those girls that are around Naruto to be with me and help me make the clan greater.'_

-The next day weekend with no classes-

Naruto held a scroll filled with gardening supplies and was waiting for Ino and Hinata who soon appeared. They were both carrying bags of seeds and some organic fertilizer from Ino's parents' shop.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Ino called to her fellow blond.

"Hey Ino-chan, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a soft smile as he undid his sealing scroll, thus releasing shovels, rakes, clippers, three watering pails, and some pots for window sill plants.

"Whoa," both Hinata and Ino gasped at all the equipment.

The trio of gardeners spent the next two and a half hours digging rows to plant the seeds while mixing in the fertilizer and filling the pots that are on the window sills. Then they took a break to eat some of Naruto's homemade dango and pork stew.

"Mmm, Naruto where did you learn to cook?" Ino asked.

"I learned from Tsume-kyo, Hiashi-kyofu, my caretaker, and Hokage-jiji." Naruto answered after finishing a stick of dango.

"Naruto-nii, do you happen to have any of your homemade cinnamon buns, red bean paste, or chocolate fudge?" Hinata asked knowing that those are some of the best desserts he makes. Ino perked up at the mention of homemade red bean paste.

"Actually I have two plates of cinnamon buns, one pot of red bean paste, and four trays of fudge." Naruto said as he unsealed all the deserts and gave everyone a plate with some of each. Ino then tasted the red bean paste and started drooling at how good it was.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, may I have the recipe for the red bean paste?" Ino asked after they finished as much as they could and Naruto resealed the reset and gave it to Hinata for her to take to the orphanage so they could have more food while he and Ino waited for her.

"Sorry Ino-chan but it is a family recipe. But I could make you a big pot-full every other week like I do for Hinata and the cinnamon buns." Naruto said with a small sincere smile.

"Oh, well that works too," Ino smiled.

-10minutes later-

Ino and naruto spent time talking and getting along even better and becoming best friends. Hinata returned but Kiba and Hana also were with her.

"Hana-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he hopped up and ran over and hugged her as she hugged him and they shared a very quick kiss as they have been doing for the past year.

"So we are here to help you guys with this Academy Garden." Kiba stated proudly as he gave Hinata a small hug and Ino a warm smile.

"Hi I am Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's older sister. You are Ino Yamanaka, right?" Hana asked with a warm and slightly feral smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yep, I am Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you Hana," Ino said without formalities knowing it will just bug the Inuzuka thanks to Kiba telling her yesterday.

"Well Ino-chan, come talk to me in private for a second." Hana said with a now mischievous smile and eye glint. Ino nodded yes and followed her to the other side of the Ninja Academy.

"So Ino-chan, you like my Naru-kun?" Hana asked calmly.

"Y-y-yes I d-do." Ino replied nervously.

"Well I will tell you a secret that my mom Tsume, the clan head of the Inuzukas, told me and that your dad could have told you too."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, first off, Inuzukas allow for men to have multiple mates but usually no more than two or three and one is usually the alpha, which is me by the way. Naruto is also the last of his clan but can claim his rights until the council is reorganized which will happen soon by both the Hokage and Ninja council" Hana said.

"Really?!" Ino asked shocked.

"Yep," replied Hana with a big smile.

-20 minutes later-

Hana and Ino return with Ino blushing like crazy when she looked at Naruto. The group then spent 3 hours planting the seeds in all the rows and pots. When they finished Naruto decided to ask them out to a group party.

"Guys go back home and grab your swim gear and I will grab Choji, Shino and Shikamaru. Then we will meet back here. I will gonna take you all to a little clearing that is behind the Hokage Monument." Naruto said with a tired smile.

-45minutes later-

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru met everyone else at the academy when Kakashi appeared with his girlfriend Suikazura Tsukiakari. They walked over to the base of the Hokage Monument where they met Iruka Umino and his girlfriend Shizune. The whole group except for Shizune knew that Iruka was going to propose to her in front of the waterfall.

Iruka, Shizune, Kakashi, and Suikazura shunshin the group to the edge of the clearing and were amazed when they saw Naruto clones already setting up and cooking dinner.

"Wow Naru-kun, already ahead of schedule." Hana said as she hugged Naruto.

"Hehe, yeah I guess so. Just wanted everything to be ready for this great day." Naruto said with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's all go swimming!" Choji, Naruto, and Kiba yelled before sprinting to the top of the waterfall and diving in. Shikamaru pulled out a little raft and laid down on it with two water guns for whoever tries to disturb him. Shino sat on the beach letting his kikaichu bugs roam free and reads a book on insects. Hana, Ino, and Hinata jumped in and swam towards the guys and all were having a good time. Kakashi and Suikazura were on a little raft making out while Iruka and Shizune were using their water chakra to splash each other and anyone that they can reach.

Once they all tired out a bit they went to the table after drying off. They all ate the steaks, baked sweet potatoes, and crab stew. Then for dessert they had cinnamon bun sundaes with hot fudge. Ino also had some of Naruto's red bean paste that is now her favorite.

"Naru-ototo, why did you go all out for this?" Shizune asked.

"Because I felt like it." Naruto replied.

"Hey let's dance, everybody," Iruka suggested

"Yeah sounds good." Some said.

Naruto made a shadow clone to dance with Ino while he decided to dance with Hana on the shore where the waves were crashing. Hinata and Kiba danced in the grass and flowers. Kakashi took Suikazura onto the water to dance and Iruka took Shizune to in front of the waterfall to dance. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji were surprised when the girls from their respective clans that they liked, or in Shikamaru's case a shadow clone of his mom as the girls are too troublesome. Choji was dancing with Hisui Akimichi and Shino was dancing with Kuin Aburame.

**(AN: Hisui is like an Akimichi version of Ino and Hinata mixed together. Kuin is like Samui and Shizune mixed together. Suikazura is like Tsume mixed with Kurenai.)**

Shikamaru dispelled his mothers shadow clone and went to set up cameras while everyone made room for Iruka and Shizune who were in their own little world. Iruka suddenly stopped and dropped down to one knee.

"Shizune-chan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Yes, yes I will Iruka!" Shizune squealed in excitement as she was finally getting married to the man she loves.

All of a sudden a dozen or so cameras go off catching all of the exchange.

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled and gave the new a big group hug.

**AN: Longest chapter so far. Not sure how good this one is. The next one will have more to it, as in better content. Tell me what y'all think.**

**-Peace**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notice's For This Chapter:**

This will be a time skip chapter for Naruto's academy years, many flashbacks, and some tidbits on what Kushina has been doing.

Marvolo-Madara: I know their speaking capabilities are a bit mature and honestly I slightly don't care. But I'm still sorry it wasn't really realistic. I was going off of them being like clan heirs and Naruto being a Namikaze and Uzumaki along with having Shizune and Tsunade make sure he talks formally. I will try to make them sound more childish. Also yeah their ages are changed. When she made the choice Itachi would have been 10 or 11 when Kushina chose him since the flashback for them playing he was 13 and Ibiki is just two years older than Itachi. Yamato is four years older than Itachi and Maho-zai is six years older than Itachi. Kakashi is a year older than Ibiki.

**Chapters 1-4 will be the **_**Academy Arc**_**. Then 5 – whichever will be labeled when I get to it. I will have the Arcs I plan on doing set up around chapter 4 or 5, but no set limits for how long they will take. **

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary)

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam – jutsu**

- Scene break

**Chapter 3: Through the Academy, Some Reforms, and Sages**

It is now the year before Graduation Year for Naruto and his class while it is Graduation Year for his generation. Naruto has spent his time doing pranks to work on his trap making and practicing his fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, medical jutsu, and kenjutsu and taijutsu katas. The pranks and physical workouts have been done by Naruto himself while he had **Kage Bunshin** work on the jutsus and studying the katas. Fuinjutsu was practiced by the clones and perfected by the original. Naruto's personal summons from the Gama Contract, Buke and Kango, were almost always around him and helped in training. Naruto even summoned the boss of the Walrus Contract and got a personal summon for them too.

-Flashback-

_2 years after first failing the Academy Naruto has finally gotten even better at Summoning and has finally been able to summon large summons and eventually worked his way up to boss level. Naruto summoned the Gama boss Gamabunta, who told Naruto he was proud to see him and that he could summon the boss walrus tomorrow, but he would be even more drained than now._

_The next day Naruto was at the waterfall with Buke and Kango who put special summoning seals their so they can come and go without using Naruto's chakra. Naruto summoned 4 clones to practice chakra control by combining all the techniques he knows and one to practice kunai balancing with one kunai on each index finger still learning the basics. Naruto then started the hand signs for the Walrus Contract. It was just like the Gama Contract's but had a Tatsu seal and Tora seal at the end._

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**__!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped loads of chakra into the jutsu. There was a humongous poof of smoke that quickly dissipated to reveal a large walrus with two scars going vertically down the side of his face just to the right of his right eye and a broken left tusk which was jagged and half as long as his right tusk._

"_**Who dares use the Uzumaki Clan summons! The Walrus contract only allows the Uzumaki and none of the other filthy vermin that walk this planet!" **__bellowed a furious walrus that was ready to fight, already reaching for his special scythe._

"_E-excuse me, Mr. Walrus-sama! I-I s-summoned you. M-my n-name is N-Naruto N. U-Uzumaki and I a-am th-the h-heir to the Uzumaki Clan!" Naruto exclaimed nervously to the giant walrus._

"_**Haha! Finally, we have an Uzumaki back that can summon us. Good thing I can feel your chakra, otherwise I would have skewered you young man."**__ The giant walrus laughed. Naruto on the other hand didn't know if he should be happy or angry towards how the big marine mammal was talking to him._

"_Well what is your name? I need to know the name of the boss summon for my contract!" Naruto yelled, slightly frustrated that he needed to ask._

"_**Well young Naruto-kun I am Muryo-Shinjun and I am the boss of the Walrus Contract. Also called the Seiuchi Contract even though that is more of an older name that only the elder Uzumaki used for us."**__ Said the now named Muryo-Shinjun._

"_A-amazing, so is there anything I must do to finalize my contract with the Seiuchi Clan?" Naruto asked._

"_**Yes my boy, there is. First off you are going to have to get a personal summon so just do the hand seals and let the chakra flow naturally."**__ Muryo-Shinjun said to the new summoner._

"_Ok, __**Kuchiyose no jutsu**__!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_***YAWN* who summoned me? I was sleeping after my latest adventure."**__ Whined a rusty orange and midnight blue walrus about the same size as Naruto with an already scarred flipper and sharp tusks._

"_I did and I am Naruto Uzumaki and your partner." Naruto said with a warm smile as Buke and Kango appeared and moved forward to see the new companion._

"_**Ahh so you summoned little Supai, the trouble maker and self proclaimed adventurer of the new generation, he will be a good personal summon for you. Now the rest will be revealed later on as you are too young at the moment." **__Muryo-Shinjun said._

-Flashback end-

Naruto can now be seen with Buke, Kango, and Supai at any given time as they are almost always with him. Naruto, Buke, and Supai all practice kenjutsu together with Yugao and Hayate all the time and the three beginners are always building up their skills. Naruto and Kango also practice medical jutsu with Hana and all three are supervised by Shizune who is helping them become even better. Hana is now a genin (almost chunin in another year or two) and Anko and Kurenai are now high chunin and most likely jonin in another year or two. Naruto, Neji, Ino, and the rest of the gang are still academy students.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata can be found at the Academy Garden during their free time while at the Academy. They even created a little picnic spot in the middle where they hang out with Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru when they are eating, studying, or just relaxing. In the center of their garden clearing is a white pine tree that Yamato made from Naruto's little sapling. In other words it is a full grown copy of Naruto's sapling tree.

Naruto and Choji practice cooking and grilling together, while Kiba tries grilling at times also. Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru all play Shogi together and everyone would just hang out at the clearing when they want to relax or practice. Naruto has even revealed his heritage to the group and they were stunned to no belief, but they swore to keep his secret until he decides to reveal it.

In their training terms all there weights have gone from ten pounds on each limb to closer to 100lbs. Kiba has closer to 120lbs on his legs and 110lbs on his arms, but Naruto's weights blow his away. Naruto has around 160lbs on each limb and even on his torso.

The waterfall clearing was placed under Uzumaki property with seals placed by Jiraiya which could move the whole area to Uzu no Kuni when they want. The group also started to call it Fox Falls Clearing due to finding a small family of mischievous but friendly foxes who they all took care of and fed. They even gave them all chakra enhancements, like what the Inuzukas do for their nin-dogs.

Naruto has also discovered a lost Senju scroll hidden in a cave behind the waterfall when he went to help the foxes with the others getting the Hokage, Tsume, and Tsunade who was back for a visit.

-Flashback-

"_Yip, yip"_

"_Yap"_

_The gang turned around to see two half starved and battered kits. They all were saddened and Naruto quickly approached the kits with some meat from the table which the kits eagerly accepted._

"_Hana-chan and Ino-chan go get Tsunade-baa-chan quickly. Neji and Hinata-imoto go get Hokage-jiji now. Kiba-ototo and Choji go get Tsume-kyo, hurry!" Naruto ordered._

"_What about us?" Shikamaru asked as he and Shino were waiting for orders._

"_I need you two to keep these kits safe while I go check behind the waterfall. I can hear a quiet whimper and yelp coming from in there." Naruto said._

"_Sure thing Naruto." Shikamaru and Shino said as they brought food to the kits and Shino also brought some water and bowls for them to drink from._

_Naruto swam through the waterfall and followed the slowly increasing whimpers and yelps and comes across two full grown foxes that have their tails stuck under a fallen rock and apparently a broken leg each. Naruto releases his weights and lifts the rock off of them and places it to the side. Naruto then replaces his weights as he picks up the foxes who actually point their noses towards a chest in the back of the cave with a blood seal on it and the Senju Trident engraved into it._

'_What is this?' Naruto thought as he grabbed the chest with a free hand. Naruto then made two seal less shadow clones, one to take the chest and the other to weaken the waterfalls pressure as he goes through it._

_As Naruto made it out he saw Tsunade, Hiruzen and Tsume there looking worried as Hana healed the kits with Tsunade guiding her. Naruto smiled as he laid down the foxes by their kits and he helped heal them also._

_Once they were healed and fed Naruto walked over to the chest and put his blood on it. The chest slowly opened, revealing an ancient scroll with a combined Senju Trident and Uzumaki Swirl. There was also a note saying it was a gift between the two clans, from before the Shodiame's time and it was a peace treaty saying that the cousin clans would always have each other's backs. The scroll itself was a guide to accessing pure energy for fighting which would not bother with chakra reserves and could be used when the fighter has little to no chakra left in their reserves. The little to no reserves people would have a one hit chance before chakra exhaustion, but there was also a seal that held things in a timeless storage. They came with a note saying that the seeds would heal any injuries and replenish all energy._

_To say everyone was amazed beyond belief is an understatement. It is more like they met Kami, or Susanoo, or Yami, or even Shinigami. Naruto took the seeds and decided to plant four out of the twenty in his own personal garden in the Sarutobi Clan Compound._

-Flashback end-

Naruto now always has a bag of 30 or so seeds for eating on him, and the seeds he named Kiseki-kenko (Miracle Health) for its wonderful healing capabilities. Naruto even gave two bags, equaling about 200 total seeds to Tsunade for Uzu no Kuni to have a self sufficient crop and store them before he arrives. Naruto also developed multiple strains of it by adding his chakra, Gama Nature Chakra (both the healing version from Kango and the warrior version from Buke), and Walrus Nature Chakra. Naruto's chakra made a more potent, or more restored energy and chakra, version of the Kiseki-kenko seeds forming version I. Buke's chakra made a strain that increased muscle strength, endurance/stamina, and speed for a certain amount of time producing version II. Kango's chakra made a strain that heals the body of all physical ailments except for genetic diseases and also helps jumpstart the chakra coils of people suffering from exhaustion producing version III. Supai's chakra on the other hand provided a strain that temporarily increases lung capacity, stronger muscles, and the ability to swim as deep and as long as a walrus, thus making version IV. Naruto himself tested each strain and found out you can't mix any of the versions together but you can combine the original with one of the versions. He also discovered that you shouldn't take more than one of each of the strains a day, but the original is safe to take as long as it is only taken when really exhausted.

Naruto also helped Shizune advocate for a med-nin class, which Hana also helped support. Hiruzen didn't even argue as he was hoping Shizune or Tsunade would push for it so he could have a teacher for the class right away. Now he has a full time teacher, a part time teacher, and a student who also helps teach it. Naruto is proficient at medicine ninjutsu but prefers to make powders, pills, potions, and things of that type. Hana prefers to use the jutsu and knows a little bit about the medications, unless they are veterinary medicines. Shizune is a master, second only to Tsunade, at all med-jutsu.

Now the village has changed dramatically as Hiruzen grew fiercer and showed less weakness and put the council in its place. Along with cleaning up some loose…"ROOT"s.

-Flashback around Naruto's 4th year at the Academy-

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure, was, for the 1,000__th__ time today it seems, rejecting papers that called for the execution or exile of one Naruto Uzumaki. Hiruzen couldn't stand it anymore, so he called a council meeting immediately. Hiruzen told his best ANBU to drag council members here if they take longer than five minutes to get ready. Hiruzen also decided to be late by about 15 minutes and promptly told the Clan Heads that were kind to Naruto to meet him in his office and join him before the council meeting._

_Now 20 minutes before the meeting is scheduled to start the Hokage is talking to the Clan Heads of the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, and Yamanaka. The major clan heads, besides the Uchiha, were all nice to Naruto and were being informed of what is going to happen. The plan was going to put the civilian council, the Uchiha, minor clans, and the Elders in their places as they are only advisors. Hiruzen told them that when they walk in to release all the KI that they want and take their seats as he tells the council that this meeting is for three things._

_-35 minutes after their meeting in the Hokage's Office—_

_Hiruzen and the clan heads walked through the door, leaking tons of KI from each of them._

"_Sarutobi what is the meaning of this damn meeting?!" demanded Koharu Utatane complained to her former teammate as Homura Mitokado nodded in agreement as he didn't like being disturbed._

"_Shut the hell up Koharu-san," Hiruzen said obviously angry._

"_What the hell are you grumpy about Sarutobi?" spat Danzo._

"_Shut up and listen for once you pig!" growled out Tsume as all the good clan heads released KI._

"_Eh hem…This meeting has been called for three things. Before I tell you what they are I will give you one last warning – any interruptions from any of you will be subdued by the clan heads and/or ANBU in whatever way they deem fit." Hiruzen declared, scaring the civilians and weaker ninja with all the KI he was leaking by himself._

"_Now, as I was saying this meeting has been called for three things. First, Naruto Uzumaki; second, the council itself; third, some loose…err…ROOTS," Hiruzen said. Just then the civilians started a ruckus which was promptly stopped by the ANBU holding their respective tanto to a councilor's neck._

"_Naruto Uzumaki is to be left alone and no longer bothered by you fucking retards! Any civilian or ninja who beats Naruto and calls him a 'demon' or 'Kyuubi-gaki' shall definitely spend time in ANBU T&I with Ibiki and his new apprentice, Anko, and they both take it personally when Naruto is harmed. Attempts to take his life equal immediate death and incineration by me, ANBU, and any ninja who stop the beatings." Hiruzen said. The ANBU then cut into a fat civilian's side and let him bleed out slowly._

"_Take that as a warning as that man was in every single one of Naruto-kun's memories of the beatings." Hiruzen said with his voice colder than ice and scarier than hell on Earth._

"_Now onto this Kami damned council. You have too much power and this is a fucking dictatorship. You only advise, when I say 'jump' you fucking jump. When I say use yourself as a fucking meat shield, you do it. When I say 'shut the fuck up' and 'get lost' you better fucking do it or I will have your voice box removed and your ass thrown out by my summons. If I give an order the village follows it with no questions asked and you follow it even stricter than that. Now all you kami damn bastards of the civilian council will no longer show up because you are all removed from office, and your replacements will only meet when I call for them. Also only I will call meetings and give orders no one else. Elders, this is also the last meeting you will come to unless I ask for you to come." Hiruzen declared. He knew the civilian Haruno Clan will always have a member in some type of council but he can't exile them all or kill them all right now._

"_Now onto the loose ROOTs, ANBU AND CLAN HEADS SURROUND AND DETAIN DANZO AS KAKASHI AND ANBU CODENAME TENZO TAKE OUT THESE HORRIBLE ROOTS ON THE WALLS! Inoichi please go through Danzo's mind and break all mental barriers to see how many ROOT agents he has." Hiruzen demanded._

"_Hai Hokage-sama," Inoichi Yamanaka said as he went through Danzo's mind and finds out all that he is responsible for._

"_Hokage-sama, Danzo has about one third of the village in ROOT in one way or another. Some from each clan, except the Inuzuka, and civilians. He also has the Shodiame's cells in his arm and multiple Sharingan in his arm. He even has Hoku Uchiha's right eye implanted in his head under those bandages!" Inoichi revealed, causing Shisui Uchiha, who is one of the last few Uchiha, to use a jutsu to destroy Danzo's implanted Sharingan. Danzo had a suppressor seal placed on him as he was stabbed through the heart, but lives, and taken to Ibiki and Anko for some fun._

_Shisui broke down after he was gone because he lost almost his whole clan in one night because of Danzo and his ROOT Uchiha and other types of ROOT members. All that is left are him, his girlfriend Kitai, Itachi, Itachi's girlfriend Kumori, Sasuke, and a girl 1 year younger than Sasuke named Suiren. They all still remember walking home after the younger ones were being picked up and seeing all these dead, lifeless, cold bodies. Itachi and Sasuke raced right home and saw an Uchiha named Kazan slaying their parents and other Uchiha, along with the ROOT Uchiha. Kazan revealed his Sharingan being an advanced Mangekyou Sharingan which showed he took his sibling's normal Sharingan. __**(AN: I'm going along the idea that if you replace your Mangekyou with another it becomes eternal but if it is replaced by a normal it becomes advanced, which means no blindness.)**__ Shisui and Itachi swore to rebuild their clan and they all swore to kill Kazan if they ever happen across him. Itachi, Shisui, Kitai, and Kumori were filled with so much grief that it unlocked their Mangekyou, which they all preserved a close relatives eyes in case they start going blind. Sasuke and Suiren had unlocked stage one of their Sharingan but fainted and have been unable to access their Sharingan for some reason._

_All ROOT members were being roped up by Kakashi, Yamato, and the ANBU under their command. They captured them alive but suppressed their movements and Jiraiya negated their seals and they became integrated into the ANBU Black Ops Advance Corps. They would be taking on the hardest missions around and perform infiltration, espionage, and sabotage. They would also be going through a program to help recover their emotions when not on duty._

-End Flashback-

Naruto, now on his way to his favorite food stand ever, Ichiraku Ramen, to see his "adopted family." The Ichiraku family was always close to Naruto and has always treated him.

"Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto called.

"Oi! Were here, just getting some ingredients out Naruto-kun!" Came Teuchi's voice as he and Ayame were carrying a box of ramen ingredients.

"Here I'll help!" Naruto said as he made two **Kage Bunshin** to relieve a to relieve Ayame and Teuchi as he picks up a side and all three Naruto's carried the box to the front and placed it under the counter.

"Thanks Naruto-kun / Nii-kun!" Teuchi and Ayame said as they were sincerely thankful for the help. Naruto just grinned and hugged them both as Teuchi started making his ramen and Ayame helped, while talking with Naruto.

"Hey Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiji, I have a-a q-question I want to ask you guys." Naruto stated a bit nervously.

"What is it Gaki?" Teuchi asked with a playful little grin.

"W-w-well I was wondering i-if y-you guys wa-wanted to, w-well umm, j-join th-the Uzu-Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto asked even more nervous.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Teuchi smiled to his surrogate son/grandson figure.

"Definitely Naruto-nii-kun," Ayame grinned overjoyed by the fact that Naruto will actually be her brother.

"R-r-really?! Th-thank you so much. Ok you two need to come to the Hokage's Office after closing time for it to be done." Naruto said with a huge grin threatening to split his face in half.

-2 hours later at the Hokage's Office-

"So Naruto-kun, you want Ayame-chan and Teuchi-kun to join your family?" Hiruzen asked happily.

"Absolutely Jiji-sama." Naruto said happily with a mix or formality and informality.

Hiruzen Sarutobi proceeded to take out some blood transfusion seals and syringes to put some Namikaze-Uzumaki DNA into Ayame and Teuchi. Once two syringe were fully filled, the seals were placed onto Ayame and Teuchi above their heart, which was were the needle slightly broke the skin and injected all the good DNA while the bad was destroyed by the seal.

Ayame's hair then went from full brunette to brunette with red streaks and blonde tips. Teuchi's brown-slightly gray hair gained some slight blonde streaks and red tips, but his wasn't as noticeable as Ayame's was.

The new family members went to their own apartment for one last time since Naruto and them would pack up everything and move it into the Sarutobi Compound. Naruto hasn't gained access to the whereabouts of the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound since he hasn't reached a certain level of fuinjutsu mastership yet.

-Meanwhile With Kushina-

Uzu no Kuni looked like a mess and horrid when she first arrived. Now most of the downed and unusable buildings have been removed, all items have been stored in a special Uzumaki storage scroll, which could hold all of Konoha three times over. Kushina found scrolls containing kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, medical jutsu, kinjutsu, and a whole two blocks of fuinjutsu scrolls. She even found old Uzumaki legends, Senju artifacts and even a scroll on the ways to negate the Sharingan. Kushina has slowly been able to rebuild some buildings thanks to Tsunade and Jiraiya and their summons. Kushina also signed both the Slug and Gama Contracts to help her and because both summoning clans wanted her to summon them.

Kushina has even read up on the Uzumaki Legend of the 5 Sages. The 5 Sages states that there were five members of the Uzumaki Clan who excelled at one of the five elements each. Everything about a sage represented their element that is how in tune they were. The Katon (**AN: chakra will be addressed in English while the jutsu and sages are in Japanese**) Sage was fiery, quick to anger, hot headed, and was easily sent over the edge. The Fuuton Sage was swift, quick, calm yet fierce, and cunning/sharp. The Raiton Sage was energetic, dynamic, accurate, and destructive. The Doton Sage was bulky, slow, sturdy/resilient, and unbelievably strong. The Suiton Sage was flexible, agile, calm yet dangerous, and precise.

The Sages were the elite of the elite in the olden times of the Uzumaki Clan. They would only ever answer to the clan head and follow leads they had from spies in other clans and small towns and villages. The 5 Sages slowly faded into myth as the Uzumaki Clan settled in Uzu no Kuni and made ways to constantly protect Uzu no Kuni. Unfortunately, some enemy ninja got through in the Second Shinobi War. The Suiton Sage made the never ending whirlpools, the Raiton and Fuuton Sages made the maelstroms around the island with the biggest and most dangerous lightning in the Elemental nations, the Doton Sage made the four stone guardians that protect the compass points, and the Katon Sage made the living fire beasts, which became something similar hell hounds. Unfortunately Kumo and Iwa had somehow found out how to bypass the maelstroms and whirlpools. Then the Iwa troops blocked off the guardians from the people who had to initially start them up. The Kumo troops used their suiton and raiton ninjutsu to drench and electrocute the "hell hounds."

"Hmmm, maybe I will try to start the 5 Sages again. Of course I will need to find the best shinobi who have mastery of one of the elements each. Damn it I would still have to go through that lame process of adopting them into the clan also." Kushina said to herself as she finished reading over the scroll about the 5 Sages.

"Huh, what's this?" Kushina asked as she saw a summoning seal on the bottom of the scroll. Kushina applied chakra and out popped five weapons. The first thing Kushina saw though was a note; all it said was _Sentient_. There was a katana, a scythe, clawed gauntlets, a staff, and retractable wrist blades. The katana was intricately designed with flames. The scythe was designed with wind currents and tornadoes. The clawed gauntlets were designed with rocks and mountains and the staff was designed with waves and whirlpools. The wrist blades were designed with lightning bolts. Each weapon allowed for improved utilization of the users' elemental chakra. The wrist blades and clawed gauntlets could combine together while the scythe could combine with the staff. The weapons were immediately sent to an area shared by the toads and slugs for safe keeping until they were needed.

Kushina has also rebuilt some buildings towards the center of the once great village. Residential areas were built with a small market area, although there is no one to live there yet Kushina wanted to build up the future village sized compound for the future Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan. Kushina was planning on hiring builders from Wave to build bridges to the connecting islands to allow for more people to live in Uzu no Kuni. Kushina has also contacted the Rebels in Kiri who are sending their injured, young, and elderly to a campsite on an island just off of Uzu no Kuni and will hopefully have the join the new Uzushio. Kushina already had the last of the Yuki Clan, Haku and Jade, and two ex-Kiri ninja, Zabuza Momochi and Utakata.

**AN: another chapter done, the next one will be the graduation and feature Naruto and Hana with some Ino for the romance that shows up for a little bit, but nothing more than flirting really. There shouldn't be many other time skip chapters after this, I just couldn't bring myself to write out all that time of being in the Academy.**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices For This Chapter:**

Kushina will NOT be paired with anyone as I don't like her being paired with anyone other than Minato really. Naruto and Hana will finally be a couple. Uzumaki Heritage will be revealed to the citizens of Konoha. Flashbacks to when they beat him and some things like that, and yes Naruto will get beat but not as badly because it was only on the week of his birthday (the week of October 10th) and the day the village was founded (I don't know when that was so I am going to say May 23rd) while he will be ignored and shunned for the rest of the year might happen or they might not be put in until later, I am not concerned with the beatings right now. I have also decided to make the harem 8 girls and add Temari; it will work out just read the story. Plus the story won't be smut so no need to try to say it will be, because you are most definitely wrong.

**Chapters 1-4 will be the **_**Academy Arc**_** which is now coming to a close. Chapter 4 is the end and the start of the training, the rookie nine, minus Naruto, are all 12. I will do the wave mission but with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – whichever will be labeled when I get to it. I will have the Arcs I plan on doing set up around chapter 4 or 5, but no set limits for how long they will take. **

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary)

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 4: Graduation and a Visit**

Naruto just woke up with a huge grin on his face as today was the day of the Graduation Exam. It is only six in the morning and the academy doesn't start until eight. Naruto has always woken up this early just to go get some of his friends together at the Inuzuka Compound before the academy. Naruto made himself a small plate of scrambled eggs, like one or two eggs, and some bacon, about two slices, and a bowl of rice and noodles. Naruto mixed the rice into his breakfast ramen noodles and then mixed in the egg and bacon. While some though it was weird it was actually delicious.

_-Flashback start-_

_Naruto, Ayame, and Teuchi spent a month trying to get the recipe right. They made the noodles a bit thicker, the broth was more seasoned with breakfast spices, and the rice, eggs, and bacon helped add more nutrition and flavor that went well with the broth._

_-Flashback end-_

Naruto is now approaching the Yamanaka Flower Shop, as it was the closest to wear he lived, just a few feet away from the Sarutobi Compound.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Naruto knocked on the front door and was soon greeted by Ino's mom, Momo Yamanaka.

"Hi Momo-san, is Ino ready?" Naruto asked politely.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. She will be down in about 10 minutes, come on in and have some tea." Momo said to her daughter's crush, ushering him into the living room.

"Ok, thanks Momo-san." Naruto smiled as he walked in and took the offered cup of tea.

"So Naruto-kun, are you excited for today?" Momo asked, passing time as they waited for Ino.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Oh, and I know something very special about Ino." Naruto said with a grin.

"What is it Naruto?" Momo asked, her voice etched with curiosity.

"Well, Tsunade-baa-chan told me that she is coming back today and she will be officially taking Ino as one of her two apprentices and they will be working with me and Jiraiya and Shizune and Hinata for missions, training, and back up for other teams." Naruto said, leaving out the part about the Hokage himself confirming all this and that the Sannin made the Hokage agree to it.

"REALLY? THAT'S AMAZING!" Momo all but squealed and hugged Naruto tight, making him blush. She let go of him soon after though and Ino arrived after the hug.

"What's with the squealing Kaa-chan?" Ino asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just a surprise for when you graduate." Momo said with a knowing smile.

"Oh come on, tell me." Ino begged.

"Nope, and neither will Naruto-kun."

"Come on Ino-chan lets go. Bye Momo-san." Naruto said and dragged Ino out the door towards the Aburame Compound, which was the farthest from the other compounds.

Shino was already there waiting for them and greeted them with a nod and a small wave, which they returned. Then they got to the Hyuuga Compound and met Hinata with a smile and friendly hug. After that, the four of them went to the neighboring Akimichi and Nara Compounds and got Shikamaru and Choji who were watching the clouds and eating some cereal.

"Come on lazy asses!" Naruto called jokingly while the current group slightly chuckled at the duo as the Nara heir muttered his favorite saying, 'troublesome,' and the Akimichi heir hopped up and continued eating.

The group of six then got to the Inuzuka Compound where Kiba welcomed them into the living room where there was a big plate of bacon, sausage, and egg dumplings.

"Come on in guys! Kaa-san made enough food for all of us, and we still have about an hour and a half until the academy starts." Kiba said joyously. The whole group went in and they all ate their shares in about half an hour and they were all filled.

"Hey, is it alright if I pack the rest up for the foxes at the clearing?" Naruto asked and Tsume happened to hear.

"Certainly Naru-kun, here I will **shunshin** you all there and then you can leave to the academy afterwards." Tsume told her godson, son, and their friends with a small happy smile.

"Thanks!" The group exclaimed making Tsume chuckle at their enthusiasm.

-Three Seconds Later-

Tsume and the seven ninja-to-be students appeared in the clearing they all call Fox Falls. Tsume then used a **shunshin** to go back and get ready for her small escort mission to Tsume no Kuni, which requires a rare breed of dog going to a specialty breeder to get the population back up. Naruto then unsealed the leftover food and Ino and Hinata called the fox family over by name while Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Shikamaru separated the food into equal amounts.

"Sabita-kun (the father fox), Tomei-chan (the mother fox), Hokori-kun (male kit, almost full grown), and Safaiya-chan (female kit, almost fully grown) come get your food."

As Sabita and Tomei guided Hokori and Safaiya to the food the group saw another pair of kitsune walking side by side with Hokori and Safaiya. Hokori shared his pile with the new female who they decided to call Nezu and Safaiya shared her pile with the new male who they named Suripi. The group also pumped chakra into all the foxes as they ate to make them their own type of nin-kin and for Naruto's clan when he is older and restarts it. Naruto then pulled out chakra paper for each of his friends, Akamaru, and the elder kitsune who had the most chakra already.

The group was stunned that Naruto would share his chakra paper with them and were all excited to learn what their elements were. Kiba had Doton chakra, Hinata had Suiton chakra, Ino had Doton chakra with a small affinity to Suiton chakra, Shino had Raiton chakra, Choji had Katon chakra with a small affinity towards Doton chakra, and Shikamaru had an affinity towards Katon chakra. They were all amazed at the affinities they respectively had. Then the nin-kin surprised them also, Akamaru had Doton like Kiba and actually had a bit of Katon from his parents. The elder kitsune had Doton & Katon (Sabita) and Suiton & Fuuton (Tomei). They all decided that they would work on their main affinities at the Inuzuka Compound, where they could have easy help, after the academy and whenever they all had a chance. They all also decided to help the elder kitsune learn some ways of using their chakra to protect their families (and eventually help protect Uzu when they move them there, of course only Naruto and the Sannin knew that it was going to happen right now).

-45 minutes later-

Naruto and company arrived at the academy and decided to check on the garden and harvest any herbs to drop off at Shizune's office before class. They were surprised that all their plants had to be harvested and Shizune was amazed at all the herbs. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino then proceeded to seal away some of the plants' seeds for later use.

"So are you guys ready for this troublesome exam?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, but we all want to know something. Naruto, are you going to go all out this year?" Every one said 'yeah' but Shino asked the rest. He was really coming out of his shell with the group.

"Yeah, I am going to make everyone go crazy. I am also going to make Sasuke and his fan girls complain too, haha," Naruto said as everyone had a little laugh at his plans.

"Hey Iruka-nii, are you ready for me to blow everyone away!" Naruto exclaimed getting a chuckle from Iruka.

"Haha you bet Naruto! So are you all ready to take the last exam from me?" Iruka asked with a small smile.

"You bet! We are going to surpass you in rank and we will teach you!" Kiba called out making everyone burst out laughing as they walked to their seats in the middle row.

Eventually Sasuke walked in and took a window seat with Suiren right next to him, holding hands. Soon after Sasuke's fan girls came storming in with Sakura leading them. Naruto and company all had ear plugs in while Sasuke and Suiren couldn't wait to be away from them. Then the rest of the class came in followed my Mizuki who openly glared at Naruto, who stealthily flicked him off without Iruka noticing.

Iruka passed out the paper test, which was an easy test for Naruto and Company, Sasuke, Suiren, and Sakura. They all finished the test with still half an hour to sleep or read. Iruka collected the papers and dismissed the class for a break as he graded half the tests, namely the clan heirs and Naruto, while Mizuki graded Sakura's and the civilians' papers. Needless to say the ninja family students all got perfects or just missed a perfect (Shikamaru actually tried and got a perfect with Shino, Naruto, Hinata and the Uchiha duo while the others got one question wrong). Sakura got all right and the civilian students barely passed.

The gang was at their garden table sleeping or reading and just enjoying their time. Naruto studied his fuinjutsu and figured he was able to unlock the next Summoning Scroll from his mother's clan.

Iruka called them all back and told them that their next test would be shuriken and kunai throwing. All the civilians, minus Sakura went, and got a combined score of 10 / 20 which was barely enough to pass. Sakura got a15 / 20 (8 / 10 on kunai and 7 / 10 on the shuriken) thanks to the practice she received from Mizuki and her uncle who helped her since she started the academy. The gang, except Naruto and Shikamaru, got 19 / 20. Naruto, Shikamaru, and the Uchiha duo all got perfect but Naruto and Shikamaru one upped the Uchiha. Shikamaru moved the targets back 12 extra feet while Naruto moved them back 12 more feet, two behind different objects (a tree and rock), and one was moving. Sasuke was seething as he saw the losers, in his mind, do better than him.

"Ok guys for the last portion we are going to have a taijutsu tournament, but one of you guys will have to face Mizuki-sensei and last at least three minutes or get multiple good hits on him to move up a round. So who wants to take him on?" Iruka informed the class.

"I will Iruka-sensei." Kiba calmly said as he knew that his training will help.

"Ok Kiba and you will be healed afterwards, and so will everyone else so they can do the best each round. Kiba your match will be first, then the civilians, and then the ninja families." Iruka said.

Kiba hopped into the ring with Akamaru by his side, followed by Mizuki who had a smirk on his face. Mizuki got ready and was thinking, _'Well at least I get to injure the demon's friend before I kill it.'_

Kiba charged forward and threw a smoke bomb to confuse Mizuki. Kiba then dived under Mizuki and kicked him squarely in his manhood. Mizuki collapsed while Kiba and Akamaru charged in with a **Gatsuga **which was one of the best taijutsu moves he learned from his mother so far.

"Kiba wins as he landed lots of good hits on Mizuki."

-Skip Civilian fights-

Naruto vs. Shino

Naruto won after 10 minutes.

Shikamaru vs. Ino

Shikamaru won after 5 minutes.

Suiren vs. Hinata

Hinata barely won after 20 minutes.

Sasuke vs. Choji

Sasuke won after 5 minutes.

-Skip Civilian Second Round-

Naruto vs. Kiba

Naruto won after 10 minutes.

Shikamaru vs. Hinata

Hinata won after 10 minutes.

Sasuke vs. Civilian Cannon Fodder

Sasuke won in 3 minutes.

-Kunoichi finals-

Hinata vs. Sakura

Hinata activated her Byakugan and got ready in the basic stance for her new Juuken style. Sakura was able to last ten minutes by dodging until Hinata landed the first blow on her shoulder. Hinata then disabled Sakura's arm causing Sakura to feel extreme pain but tried to continue. Sakura tried to sweep kick Hinata who jumped over her leg and hit her on her hip joint, causing her legs to be disabled. Hinata then pulled out a kunai and held it at Sakura's throat until Sakura gave up.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuuga."

-Shinobi finals-

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha

As they walked to the circle the fan girls overly cheered for Sasuke while Naruto had some cheers from his group.

"Hajime!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto then released all of his weights in order to finish the match quicker as he wanted to go see Hana and unlock his new Summoning Scroll. Sasuke threw down four smoke bombs and charged forward. Naruto however jumped up into the sky and came down with his arm out to nail Sasuke across his shoulder and temporarily disable it but couldn't as Sakura screeched for Sasuke to look out, causing Naruto to cover his sensitive ears from her banshee killing screams. Sasuke then charges forward and attempts to drop kick Naruto. The kick nails Naruto in his gut but only pushes him back a bit as Sasuke doesn't have close to the same amount of muscle mass as Naruto does. Naruto grabs Sasuke's leg and throws him high into the air. Naruto jumps up and punches Sasuke in the gut, causing him to spit up a little bit of blood. Naruto then pushes Sasuke down before him and lands on top of him, making a Sasuke shaped crater. All the fan girls were shrieking as Naruto slowly stood above a knocked out Sasuke. Naruto then fell to the ground from the shrieking as Iruka named him the winner.

-15 minutes later-

Naruto woke back up with Ino cradling his head in the class room. Iruka, noticing Naruto now being awake, decides to move on to the jutsu portion of the test.

"Ok class now I need you all to come into the back room one at a time, alphabetically and perform **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and a **Bunshin**. Ok Shino you are first." For the next hour the class slowly went through and got the jutsu down. The only ones left are Naruto, and Ino as Suiren is currently in the back room.

Naruto then enters the room as Suiren left. Naruto threw a smoke bomb and walked in with a **henge** on looking like Itachi Uchiha. Mizuki fell for it while Iruka was impressed.

"Itachi-san what are you doing here?" Mizuki questioned, worried that he is coming to arrest him for being a soon to be traitor. Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at his co-teacher's stupidity.

"It's me Naruto." Naruto said as he dispelled the jutsu.

"Amazing Naruto, now do a **Kawarimi **please." Iruka ordered.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he switched places with Mizuki as he was leaning back, causing the idiot teacher to fall backwards and then be splayed across his chair as Naruto switched back.

Naruto then made a cross and preformed the **Kage Bunshin** and then had each clone make a normal **Bunshin**.

"Congrats Naruto you pass!" Iruka said, proud for his little brother figure.

"How about I take you and your friends to the Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant that also now serves special ramen?" Iruka asked

"Sure thing, just after I activate Jiji's seal." Naruto said while Iruka knew what he was talking about.

"What seal Naruto?" Mizuki asked while thinking _'What is this damn demon talking about; it already sucks that I can't frame me stealing the Forbidden Scroll on him.' _ Mizuki thought, not knowing that his thoughts were being projected and Kakashi and Itachi put chakra suppression seals on him and took him to Ibiki.

"Well at least that fool is taken care of." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah now let's go see the rest of the class, and here is your headband." Iruka said giving Naruto a Leaf headband with red cloth that had black Uzumaki Swirls, blue Senju Tridents, and purple Namikaze waves at the end. There were also some kitsune on the side of the metal.

"Sweet! Thanks Iruka-nii!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Iruka walked out and everyone stared at Naruto's headband thinking how unique it was and the fan girls thought it was lame.

"Ok class, you have one week off until you need to come back and meet your Jonin sensei. I will also announce Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Year then also." Iruka said.

-Half an Hour later-

Everyone was at the Akimichi Barbeque Restaurant with Iruka and Shizune. Choji, Naruto, and Kiba were having an eating competition, which Naruto and Choji tied and Kiba lost. Then Ino and Hinata convinced Naruto and Kiba to have a sniff off for different types of food as a joke, which Kiba one by one point. Then Hana showed up with the Haimaru triplets who tackled Naruto licking him like crazy while Ino and Hana laughed at the actions. Hana, Ino, and Hinata then convinced the D.J. to play a song that they can dance to. Hinata grabbed Kiba and Naruto made a clone for Ino as he danced with Hana. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat to the side talking to three girls from their clans. Shino was talking to a girl from his clan who was his age but wanted to help raise the kikaichu bugs so she only had basic ninja skills, her name is Aki Aburame. Choji was talking to a Nara girl who helps with the Nara bookstore named Natsu Nara. Shikamaru was talking to an Akimichi girl who was the skinniest Akimichi girl and one of their best chefs, her name is Suki Akimichi.

-1 week later-

Naruto and the gang were waiting for class to start and were talking about what teams they hoped to be on.

Iruka walked in with the rest of the class and got everyone ready to tell the teams.

"Ok before I announce the teams I will announce the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Year. The Shinobi of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki and the Kunoichi of the Year is Hinata Hyuuga." After Iruka announced that there were shouts of denial from the fan clubs of Sasuke Uchiha. Iruka couldn't talk until all the shouts died down.

"Ok now on to teams, team 1 is… Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Yakumo under Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. Team 10 is Suiren Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi…" Before Iruka could continue he was cut off by three people.

"Iruka-sensei who is this Sai-baka that is on mine and Sasuke-kun's team? He will probably just slow Sasuke-kun down and thus slow me down also!" The pink hair banshee yelled.

"Why isn't Hinata-chan on mine and Shino's team?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock and sadness.

"Iruka-sensei why am I not on a team?" Ino asked, worried that something happened and she wasn't going to be on a team. Naruto just smiled at his two friends reactions, and couldn't care less about Sakura.

"Well Sakura, Sai is a boy your age that is from the ANBU Division called ROOT and is going to be on your team to readjust to normal lives and gain back his emotions. He will show up with your sensei. Kiba, Hinata is actually being apprenticed by Shizune-chan to be a medic and will actually still train with Team 8 for taijutsu, normal ninjutsu, genjutsu and other things, but Shizune-chan will help teach her more in-depth things and medical ninjutsu. Ino you are also apprenticed, under Tsunade-sama along with Hana Inuzuka as you two have some of the best potential talent for medical ninjutsu that can leave as Hinata is the Hyuuga Heiress and she doesn't want to leave the village as often as you two. Naruto, you already know who your teacher is so why are you here?"

"So I can take Ino-chan to the clearing so we can meet Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraiya-jiji. Shizune-nee-chan said she would be here when Kurenai-chan gets here, also Kiba and Shino I need you to promise me that you will protect Kurenai-chan and Yakumo-nee-chan."

"Sure thing Naruto-nii." Kiba said to his best friend and older brother figure while Shino nodded his affirmative and Iruka nodded at the answer to his question.

"Well got to go!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up Ino bridal style and used a **Suiton-Fuuton Shunshin** (it had streaks of water and wind going through it and he only knows that because of the two Summoning Contracts).

-1 second later-

Naruto appeared holding Ino bridal style in the clearing. Naruto and Ino were met there by Hana Inuzuka who had the Haimaru Triplets who gave Naruto a tongue bath and then licked Ino as a welcome.

"Hey Hana-chan." Naruto said as he got up and kissed Hana's cheek.

"Hey Naru-kun." Hana said as she kissed Naruto back but on the lips.

"Hey while we wait for Baa-chan and Jiji why don't I try to unlock my next Summoning Scroll?" Naruto offered.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but while you go through the boring fuinjutsu stuff Hana and I will play with the kitsune and the triplets."

"Yeah, just call us over when you unlock it, oh yeah there are also three new kitsune, all three are vixens who I named Kyureki, Taiyoko, and Daiya. Kyureki and Sutomu get along really well while Taiyoko and Reiza get along really well also. And as you can guess Daiya seems to like Kometto." Hana said while walking over to where her nin-kin were playing with the kitsune. Ino followed her as they soon started talking about who knows what.

Naruto, on the other hand, was concentrating like crazy on the specific seal design needed to unlock the next scroll. After 10 minutes Naruto finally got it and quickly signed his name while Buke and Supai, who were already there from when they fed the kitsune, summoned their bosses, Gamabunta and Muryo-Shinjun to watch the new summoning.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Rahh…who the hell summoned me?!"** Bellowed the giant beast through the smoke. When the smoke cleared Naruto saw a huge Midnight black Badger with a bright white strip down the middle and a scare on its jaw.

"I did Badger-sama." Naruto said calmly.

"**So the Uzumaki do truly live! HAHA what great news! Young Uzumaki just call me Daitan**." Bellowed the now named Daitan.

"Two things for me to tell you; since you summoned me you well get some changes from my clan, and the Gama and Walrus Clans to signify you as our summoner. Second, use a little bit of chakra to find your familiar." Daitan said in a regal tone.

"Ok Daitan-sama, oh and just call me Naruto, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto exclaimed, summoning a medium size badger with russet brown fur and a forest green stripe down the middle with four horizontal silver stripes intersecting the green stripe.

"**Daitan-sama was it you who summoned me here?" **Asked the young badger.

"**No, it was young Naruto-kun who summoned you. You and he are now partners, Hakko."** Came the regal reply from Daitan.

"**Sure thing Daitan-sama. Hello, Naruto."** Said Hakko.

"Hello Hakko! So what are your specialties?" Naruto asked.

"**My specialties are Doton jutsu and close combat utilizing my claws and fangs."** Hakko replied.

"Awesome! So we have a close combat and Doton user, a kenjutsu and Suiton user who can work long range with suiton jutsu, a healer and suiton user, and a long range to close range suiton and raiton user who can dive deep. Both the healer and the deep diver also have a touch of Katon to help take care of others and staying safe."

"**Now onto the changes!" **Bellowed all three of the bosses.

"**And don't worry; your other summons will be able to apply changes to."**

"Ok – ack!" Naruto said before the changes started. Hana and Ino watched the whole thing and were about to run to Naruto's side when his familiars stopped them, saying this has to happen.

From the Badger Summons, Naruto's nails grew into small claws that he could extend up to eight inches at will. He also gained night vision from the Badgers. From the Gama Summons, Naruto gained the ability to breathe through his skin when needed and his feet became slightly webbed, but not too much, it was barely noticeable unless you went out of your way to look. And lastly from the Seiuchi Summons, Naruto's canines grew into small tusks / elongated canines that didn't get in the way of anything and his lungs grew to hold five times the capacity that it could currently hold. Naruto also gained markings on his cheeks like Jiraiya but they curved and made some swirls, vertical stripes on his back, and Inuzuka like markings on his lower arms. The bosses and familiars soon went back to their summon realms.

Hana and Ino were speechless at Naruto's transformation, but in a good way, the slightly webbed feet would take some getting used to but they thought Naruto looked more feral, and in their opinions slightly hotter.

"Hey Gaki! Are you…and…your…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Exclaimed Jiraiya as he looked at his grandson.

"Well Jiji, I have been welcomed in as a full summoner for all my contracts and they decided to show it to. And it is also a custom in Uzushio that when you signed one of the Uzumaki Contracts your body would be slightly modified to suit the special demands that you would need to meet." Naruto said.

"Well…damn…Then I guess its fine then, it does make you look more feral, and good thing your clothes had growing seals and repairing seals on them to keep up with your changes." Jiraiya said. Naruto then tried concentrating on shrinking his nails and fangs/tusks, and slightly decreasing all the changes for now, until he has time to get used to them. Surprisingly the changes did become less obvious, except for the cheek markings and his lung capacity.

"Whew, what a relief, I look slightly normal now." Naruto sighed as the girls giggled at his action.

"So are you all ready to go meet Tsunade-hime at Training Ground 44 for a team meeting thing before we leave to go train?"

"Yeah Jiji / Jiraiya-sama" The group said as Jiraiya teleported them all to Training Ground 44, where Anko was talking to Tsunade for permission to join them on their training journey as she doesn't have anyone to spend time with as Kurenai and Yugao are both very busy.

"Yeah Anko-chan you can join us, you can help train the runts since you are a Tokubetsu Jonin."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Eh hem. Tsunade-hime are you all ready to go through the introduction process and leave?"

"Nah we can skip the introductions as we all know each other. Let's just get going to Mitsu no Kuni and then Kuma no Kuni so we can train." Tsunade said.

"Sure thing, but don't forget we are also taking some missions from those countries as we train, and a lot of missions for Hoshigakure in Kuma no Kuni so they let us use their special meteor to help with your chakra reserves." Jiraiya stated.

"Wait; first let's test Hana-chan's affinity." Naruto said. He then took out a piece of chakra paper and handed it to Hana.

Hana channeled her chakra through the paper and the group was amazed at what they saw. Hana had an affinity for fire with a smaller secondary affinity towards wind

-2 hours later-

Naruto, Anko, Ino, and Hana were following Jiraiya and Tsunade on their way to Mitsu where they will learn how to make special ointments from the special honey found there, along with training to become tough shinobi. Naruto made two shadow clones, one to carry Ino and another to carry Anko as he picked up Hana. She didn't have the three Haimaru Brothers with her as they stayed in the clearing with the kitsune and would help train Akamaru.

Naruto accepted the fact that he would be put into the C.R.A. due to him being the last male Uzumaki, and he wouldn't let his mother be used to make a male heir that would become anyone's pawn as the elders still have some untraceable control and Danzo disappeared two weeks after he was arrested. Naruto has also decided on the first three, them being Hana, Ino, and Anko. Then when they get back to Konoha he would have to get Kurenai to become one of his girlfriends if she wants to.

They made it to a small town called Meijiishin Machi where Jiraiya purchased an entire apartment complex for the Namikaze Clan, although he didn't say Namikaze. They took two rooms, both being top floor suits where Naruto and his new girlfriends can live whenever they are in this town. Naruto also set up the village as a little place that supports the Uzumaki Clan (as in a big underground base and future trading center and mission supplier), which will give them a foothold into the elementals.

-A Week Later-

The group of six ninjas made it to the capital of Mitsu no Kuni where they met the leader Lady Kayo, who had a feast in their honor, and seeing her old friend Tsunade Senju. The feast consisted of honey glazed ham, sweet iced tea, biscuits, and a desert of honey comb. Naruto loved the taste of honey so he asked if he could have some more, which he received. But the girls were smarter and bought a few jars of honey for later.

Naruto learned the **Rasengan** with the help of **Kage Bunshin** under Jiraiya's tutelage, however he still needs to learn to do it with one hand and complete it like Minato wanted. The girls learned how to make chakra scalpels and how to channel chakra into their muscles and acquire Tsunade's super strength. Although everyone needed loads of practice. Naruto and Ino both preformed D-rank missions for Lady Kayo and easily surpassed the necessary amount needed before doing C-rank missions. Soon enough Naruto, Ino, and Hana were taking out the bandit camps around the capital and surrounding towns. Then when they got rested after their tenth bandit camp mission Anko helped the younger ninjas improve their speed and reflexes by bombarding them with senbon, kunai, shuriken, and using smoke grenades to make it harder for them to find the weapons. Needless to say, they got very cut up and were very sore, until Tsunade applied a special lotion to their wounds that actually contained the special healing honey from Mitsu no Kuni.

After another week and a half they set out to Kuma no Kuni where Jiraiya knows the current Hoshikage, Akahoshi, who is a kind man that wants nothing better than to help his country. Kuma no Kuni has multiple factions with Hoshigakure no Sato being the capital of the biggest one. The shinobi from Hoshi all had large reserves due to their meteorite which has odd chakra abilities. When Naruto and group arrived they had to fight threw some small factions who hated Konoha shinobi and all shinobi from the major villages. Naruto and Ino's first kills didn't affect them until once they reached Hoshi due to the fact that they killed from afar and didn't see the life leave their eyes. However in Kuma no Kuni they saw the life leave their enemies' eyes up close. Naruto and Ino hurled and when they got to Hoshi they collapsed and cried from killing someone and seeing the life leave the person up close. Hana and Anko spent four days to get them back to normal, even the offer of ramen and red bean paste didn't help greatly.

Jiraiya helped the elite Hoshi ninja beat other factions down and even helped them gain control of a majority of Kuma no Kuni. That took a week for Jiraiya to do, while that was going on though, Tsunade took Anko, Hana, Naruto, and Ino to the meteorite and told them to meditate for two hours. After the two hours they then practiced chakra control for the rest of the day, eating Kiseki-kenko seeds to regain their energy in a better way than the soldier pills. After a week their chakra reserves sky rocketed to above chunin and almost jonin for Ino (she practiced the most), Anko was slowly reaching Kage level reserves, Hana was near medium to high jonin level reserves, and Naruto's above Kage reserves grew even more. Tsunade also had Anko and Naruto teach the **Kage Bunshin** to Ino and Hana. After two days both Hana and Ino learned the jutsu and the group would make as many **Kage Bunshin **as they could (3 for Anko, 2 for Hana and 2 for Ino if she uses a Kiseki-kenko seed) to help increase their reserves by even more.

-2 weeks later-

Tsunade and Jiraiya taught the younger three ninja on how to do elemental manipulations (just on the basic like leaf cutting for wind, leaf burning for fire, making a mini whirlpool for suiton, and rock forming from pebbles for earth) and Anko helped give pointers on taijutsu. **Kage Bunshin **were used to practice jutsu, chakra control, and chakra manipulation every day while the originals practiced taijutsu and Naruto began learning Uzumaki Clan Style Kenjutsu. Jiraiya also took one clone form all three of the younger kunoichi and 10 from Naruto to help teach them more fuinjutsu. Kuma no Kuni also made a secret pact to the Uzumaki Clan and also made an alliance with Konoha which allowed for their beginner, academy level, shinobi to go to Konoha and learn what to do properly.

-1 week later-

"Where are we going Jiji, Baa-chan?" Naruto whined as he wasn't told where the group was heading. Anko, Ino, and Hana knew that they were going to Takumi no Sato, which was a city-state between Kaze no Kuni, Ame no Kuni, and Ishi no Kuni.

"Quiet Gaki! You will find out where we are going when we get there, but first we got to go through the summon realms to get passed Ame no Kuni." Jiraiya said.

"Why?" Asked the younger shinobi.

"Cause they have closed their borders and someone in there was strong enough to beat Hanzo of the Salamander and all his lackeys." Jiraiya said, a little annoyed.

"Oh," said the Uzumaki heir.

-3 hours later-

"Oi, now where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in Takumi no Sato, otherwise known as the Craftsman village. They are some of the best weapons makers ever. They are only second to Tetsu no Kuni." Tsunade told her knucklehead grandson.

"Whoa, so am I getting a sword here? Also I am going to have to buy loads more kunai, shuriken, and senbon." Naruto said.

"You are getting a normal sword courtesy of us so you can learn your mother's kenjutsu style, which Tsunade-hime has a copy of. You will have to buy your own kunai, shuriken, and senbon though." Jiraiya said.

"And we will also be getting you girls swords also," Tsunade told Ino and Hana, Anko already denied using swords as they aren't her style. Jiraiya and Tsunade walked off to the stores while Anko went to get the rooms at a hotel leaving Naruto, Ino, and Hana to explore by themselves.

"Hey get out of here you freaks! You're abominations! Get out of here you monsters! We will kill you!" The group heard screams coming from town square. They ran to the scene with Naruto in front leaking killing intent. When the group got there they saw a girl around their age and a boy about half their age getting pelted with trash and small rocks.

"**STOP! ****Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as some of Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out due to his anger. Buke, Kango, Supai, and Hakko popped into the human world and saw what was going on and grew angry like their summoner/brother. Buke jumped in front of the kids and cut the trash, stopping it. Hakko cut the pebbles to pieces, more like dust/dirt particles. Kango went to the kids and started to heal them as Supai provided water for her to use. Supai then made a water whip and struck away anything that Buke and Hakko missed along with hitting some of the offenders. The offenders were utterly scared but were not going to show it to some Konoha ninja.

"What the hell are you doing Konoha ninja-san? This is village matters; you have no right to interfere!" Shouted the leader of the gang, who was tall like Jiraiya and built like the Raikage.

"**The hell I don't!**" Growled a feral Naruto as he let his changes show and shot out a ball of pure wind at them leader. The leader got the wind knocked out of him and was sent flying a few feet away.

"That kind of hurt you little shit! Let me return the favor!" The leader yelled as he went through some hand signs.

"**Doton: Doryuusou!**" Shouted the leader as earth spikes rose up to skewer Naruto. Naruto however swatted at each that rose with his claws as he charged at the leader.

"**Hari Jigoku**" Naruto yelled as needles shot from his hair and covered the man's arms and legs.

"Isn't that one of Jiraiya-sama's techniques?" Ino asked Hana.

"Yeah it is. Wonder when he learned that." Hana said.

Ino and Hana then flared their chakra three times alerting Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Anko to trouble. Then the two girls ran over and helped Kango carry the other kids to safety and then heal their wounds. Anko soon arrived and saw what was going on and recognized the leader that Naruto was fighting.

"Naruto-kun! Stop fighting! We aren't here for you to fight! Besides that is a nuke-nin from Iwa named Taishin Chitan, also called Gorira no Maguma. He is one of the best Doton and Katon users around."

"**I DON'T CARE; HE HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR BEING DIFFERENT!**" Naruto growled out as he charged Taishin with a spear that Taishin made. What Naruto didn't know was that Anko, Ino, and Hana all cast a genjutsu on Taishin making him think he won; too bad he wasn't a genjutsu user. Naruto ran him through with the spear, which was infused with Kyuubi's chakra.

"W-what the h-hell…h-how did you g-get me, I th-thought I k-killed you, y-ya lit-little sh-shit" Taishin muttered as his life left him. Anko then walked up and cut his head off and sealed it away so Naruto could get the bounty later. Just then Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared. Jiraiya immediately lunged at Naruto and placed a special seal that suppresses all chakra in a person's body and knocks them out. Naruto fell limp in his grandfather's arms and the spear fell to the ground with a metallic-stony thud. The spear changed from earth to an iron-titanium mix with lines of garnet and sapphire twirling around it, the most surprising parts though were the fox head on top and that it was hollow and could be used to store anything. Jiraiya sealed it away for later, even though it was really hard to lift.

"What was going on here?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Th-the b-boy s-saved me and my br-brother f-from b-being attacked by th-that g-gang. Please don't hurt us!" The girl said as she was utterly terrified.

"Don't worry girl, these people won't hurt you, they are with Naruto-kun here and they will understand when you tell them what has happened. Ino-chan, Hana-chan, and Anko-chan you all also tell Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama what happened." Kango said as the other summons were corralling the gang that attacked the kids.

"O-ok…" The girl went on to tell what happened and what has been happening to her and her brother. When she was done the three kunoichi soon told what happened from their views.

"Really now? No wonder Naruto-kun was so pissed off, it reminds him of what happened to him on occasions when we couldn't get to him fast enough or when he disappeared at times." Jiraiya said with a downcast look. Anko summoned some snakes and used them to wrap up the gang and apologized to her summons for this, but the snakes blew it off.

"So what are your names again?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Sango and this is my little brother Kyuzo." Said the girl.

"We are also the last of our clan and we have the ability to absorb chakra and we can also absorb materials like metal or wood or crystal and it essentially makes a layer of our skin into the material we absorb. Then we can manipulate it any way we want and it won't leave us until we want it to." Informed Sango.

-Naruto's experience while the girls and Jiraiya were talking-

"Where am I? Where are Hana-chan, Ino-chan, and Anko-chan? Where's Jiji and Baa-chan? Did I lose and they leave me? No that's stupid they are my loved ones and they wouldn't leave me…So what is going on?" Naruto wondered aloud. Then Naruto heard the sound of crying and followed it, along the big mausoleum like walls.

"At least it's not a sewer." Naruto sighed as he turned a corner and found the source of the crying.

"Why the fuck do they do this Kyuubi-chan?" Asked a sad grown blonde.

"**I don't know Minato-kun, but Naruto-kun has finally arrived."** Said an equally sad voice from inside a cage.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Said Minato as he stood up. Naruto however was speechless as he saw his father.

"Tou-san?" Naruto gasped. And ran to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Where are we?"

"We are in your mindscape Naruto. And can you please change the scenery in here, just think and it will happen." Minato said and requested as Naruto adopted a thinking pose. Soon enough the cage disappeared and fruit trees containing oranges, lemons, limes, apples and anything else appeared with Cyprus trees and white pine trees. Then a small two story house appeared in the center of the area with a lake near it and rivers running through the area also. Then Naruto saw the person his dad was talking to.

"So your Kyuubi?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**Hai Naruto-kun, and I was also supposed to be like a guardian angel but that plan got ruined. And I am so very sorry for what happened!"** Kyuubi said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's ok, but what is your real name Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked when he was freed from the hug.

"It is Yuka, Queen of the Kitsune. And the Uzumaki Clan Guardian." Yuka said proudly. Then the trio discusses random tidbits for a little while

"Well Yuka-chan, is there a way to get you out of here, without killing me?"

"**Yes, but you need to take my chakra, which can't happen until you get stronger. Also you will need to sign the Kitsune Contract and summon either my mate or one of my two kits, once you find it at a lost Namikaze Base. The Kitsune Contract was given to the Namikaze nomads from the Uzumaki sealers as a sign of peace."** Yuka explained while Minato nodded and formed a map of all the Namikaze bases he knows of and gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks Tou-san and Yuka-chan." Naruto said as he thought of a huge bookcase. The bookcase made the house look pathetic in size and the shelves already had many scrolls on there from all that Naruto has learned. The shelves were divided into Jutsu (nin and gen), Physical Jutsu (tai and ken), Kinjutsu, Places, People, Weapons, and then a category for other information. Naruto then places the map in places but he soon slowly starts to fade.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

"You are just waking up Naruto-kun." Minato said calmly as he hugged his son good bye and discreetly put all his knowledge on the book shelves for later.

-In the Real World-

"*Yawn* Ugh, man I am so stiff. Where am I?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Oi, you're finally up gaki!" Anko said as Naruto slowly sat up from her lap.

"What happened?"

"You went…umm…feral." Anko said.

"Oh, I used Yuka-chan's chakra. I meant what knocked me out." Naruto said as Anko looked confused.

"Whose this 'Yuka-chan' you speak of? And Jiraiya-sama knocked you out." Anko said and asked.

"Oh, okay. And Yuka-chan is the real name of Kyuubi, and she is really nice. My Tou-san was there also."

"Where were you?"

"In my mindscape."

"So you have reached that level already, eh Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya asked from the door with everyone else behind him.

"I guess so Jiji haha" Naruto said.

-half a week later-

Naruto got down the basics to the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style and even started making his own style for his staff which is actually very light for him. Naruto even got Ino to sign the Slug Contract that Tsunade has and his Seiuchi Contract. Ino didn't get a familiar from either but she is allowed to summon any of the summons and both provide many Suiton and Doton users for her to pair up with to make her attacks stronger and helped her in her healing and fighting. Naruto even got Hana to sign a contract, the Badger Contract, which made her a little more feral looking with longer nails and sharper teeth but they also provided a good way to help her with healing. The badgers also promised to let her sign the Wolf Contract if she finds it.

The group, with Sango and Kyuzo, were on their way to Suna to help train in wind manipulation and earth manipulation. Sango wasn't going to be a ninja but decided to train under Tsunade to learn how to heal along with being an expert craftswoman. Kyuzo decided he wanted to be a ninja so the whole group helped to train him on the basics along with being a novice craftsman.

Once the group reached Suna they were greeted by the Kazekage and his three children, one of whom Jiraiya already knows because he helped fix his seal.

"Gaara-kun, how ya doing you little squirt!" Jiraiya said like the big goofball he is.

"I'm doing good Jiraiya-sama." Gaara said in a calm voice.

"So Jiraiya-san, the blonde one is your apprentice?" asked the Yondiame Kazekage

"Yeah he is and the Inuzuka and Yamanaka are Tsunade-hime's students." Jiraiya told the man. The two start talking and soon all the younger people are gone and they still don't notice.

-With Naruto and the others-

"So, I am Naruto Uzumaki, this is Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka, and Anko Mitarashi. Then these two are Sango and Kyuzo." Naruto said smiling.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku and these are my siblings Temari and Kankurou. Nice to meet you."

"I am also the container of the Kyuubi, what about you Gaara?"

"Ichibi or Shukaku."

"Awesome! So does yours give you any cool powers? I get amazing stealth and stamina. I am also going to get some kind of Kitsune tricks when I am older."

"Yeah I get control of the sand." Gaara then makes sand puppets that dance around before they collapse back into the ground.

"Cool!"

-3 hours later-

Naruto was being given a tour by Temari with Hana and Ino while Sango was talking to Gaara and Kyuzo was being taught how to use puppetry by Kankurou as the craftsman duo decided to stay in Suna and were adopted into the Uzumaki Clan officially.

"So Temari-chan how is life here with all this sand?" Naruto asked.

"It is, rather dull in all honesty. I wish I could live somewhere cooler though, and with lots of water."

"Well we could go to a summon realm for a bit, if it is ok with your tou-san." Naruto said.

"REALLY!" Temari screamed with joy.

"Yeah, you know what, let's just go." Naruto said.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**! Kango-chan can you take the four of us to the Gama Realm?"

"**Sure thing Naruto-kun."** Kango said as all five of them disappeared and went to the Gama Realm.

-Split Second Later-

"Whoa, where are we? This place is beautiful!" Temari asked in astonishment.

"This is the Gama Realm, called Mount Myoboku, where the entire toad summons race lives. Come on we are gonna go to the Misty Falls to go swimming. Kango-chan, are you all at the swimming hole?" Naruto said and asked.

"**Yeah Naruto-kun, so let's get going!"** Kango called out as she sped away towards the falls. Naruto created two clones, one for Ino and one for Hana, while he personally carried Temari. All three had blushes but Ino's was less than Temari's and Hana's was less than Ino's.

Naruto leaped tree to tree at an alarming rate, even though more than half of his gravity and resistance seals were still active. In a matter of minutes the group of four reached the Misty Falls where Kango, Buke, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, and Gamamusha were swimming with a few other toads that the group hasn't met before.

-Time Skip 3 hours-

"Where the hell is my daughter?" The Kazekage worriedly thought aloud as he paced his office.

"Relax Aian-kun; Temari is probably just giving Naruto-kun, Hana-chan, and Ino-chan a tour while Anko is probably practice fighting a top jonin." Jiraiya said as Tsunade, Sango, and Kyuzo walked in with the other two Sand Siblings. Surprising everyone there, though, was that Sango was on the arm of Gaara and he was smiling. Suffice to say that Kankurou passed out from shock, Kyuzo was speechless, and the older ninja were shocked by how fast the relationship seemed to happen.

"So you and your brother are staying here Sango-chan?" Asked an obviously happy Gaara.

"Hai, Gaara-kun, also can we go to the hot springs later? I really want to go somewhere nice and relaxing."

"Sure thing my Tenshi no Kyushu." Gaara smiled, again which nearly gave his dad a heart attack.

Just then Naruto appeared with a tired Temari on his back, Ino in his arms and Hana with her arm looped around his.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Questioned a furious Aian.

"I took her swimming at Misty Falls in Mount Myoboku." Naruto said quietly as he laid Ino down on the tan sofa lining the wall before putting Temari down next to her.

"Why would you take her there without asking me, her tou and Kage?!" Aian questioned again, still pretty furious.

"Because she said she wanted to be somewhere knew where there wasn't as much sand. I was going to ask you but she got really excited so I just decided to not keep her waiting." Naruto said calmly.

"Okay, but if I find out you did anything to her, you will be dead meat."

"Whoa, hold on! Why the hell would I do anything bad to her?! Do you know what my life was like? NO! I would never harm an innocent person, a friend/comrade, or a beautiful ally kunoichi. I DESPISE all the people who harm innocents, children, women, and people who are just trying to help others." Naruto exploded; he just couldn't take the thought of someone thinking he would stoop so low. Tsunade quickly sent Naruto to dreamland, well more like his mindscape, and Naruto spent the rest of the night talking to Yuka and Minato.

"Sorry about that Aian-kun but Naruto has had the roughest life out of all the jinchuuriki, even with people there for him." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Oh…I am so sorry Jiraiya-sama." Said a truly sorry Kazekage.

"You should be tou-san, I got him to tell me his life story and instead of crying when he talked I cried and HE comforted ME. Then we played in the water for as long as we could until I passed out along with Ino." Temari explained with a harsh tone towards her father who couldn't help but grimace at how she talked to him.

-2 weeks later-

"Bye Naru-kun!" Exclaimed Temari as she hugged the blonde haired jinchuuriki tightly while both blushed. Soon enough Hana, Ino, and Anko joined in and it was a big group hug. Temari, working up the courage kissed Naruto on the lips quickly before turning beet red and running back to her family's house. Naruto stood there stunned as he couldn't contemplate her kissing him. Soon enough everyone was teasing him and Hana jokingly said something about Naruto finding vixens throughout the elementals, making him blush even more.

Naruto shook Gaara's, Kankurou's, Kyuzo's, and the Kazekage's hands while giving Sango a small hug good bye. Everyone else shook hands and soon left to go back to Konoha to get more missions and for Naruto to receive his bounty.

**AN: AHHH longest chapter so far, hope it was good. Kind of a bitch to write but I dint want to stop until I was able to set them up on a little training, and yeah the chunin exams are being moved back awhile to make it fit this story. Any flames can just go put themselves out but and helpful, constructive criticism will be accepted. Also the harem will not change at all anymore.** Hana, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Fuu, Yugito, Mei, and Temari **final**


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices For This Chapter:**

The beginning is going to be slightly dark as it deals with Mizuki and I thought he deserves this. Also Naruto is going to be a leader so he will have to be able to do this stuff and push aside his emotions at times. This chapter came up later because I decided to make it longer.

**I will do the wave mission but with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. **

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary)

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 5: Two Revolts and a Surprise**

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto and the group returned from their trip. Naruto and Ino worked with Hinata now as Hana went back to her chunin team so they could do missions together. Hana also became a field promoted jonin due to her killing of a high jonin level ninja on one of her team's missions. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata have been doing run of the mill D-ranks with Naruto and Ino doing some C-ranks. Currently they are doing something akin to an A-rank or S-rank; they were going to get Hinata to have her first kill, along with Anko's help of course. Now Hinata has no clue what they are planning so she is not nervous at the moment. They were currently walking to the T&I Headquarters where Anko was waiting with Ibiki.

"Come on Hinata-imoto!" Naruto said as he was slightly impatient.

"Calm down Naru-kun!" Ino scolded her boyfriend as she walked slowly with Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan are you and Kiba a couple yet?" Ino asked, trying to get some juicy gossip and some dirt on the two as they are almost always together.

"I-I don't know what you are talking ab-about." Hinata tried to say calmly but her nervousness showed through twice. _'I can't let anyone know yet, Kiba-kun and I decided we would announce it at the clearing after his mission he just got today.'_

"Fine then spoilsport I'll wait until he gets back and trick him into telling me."

"Alright you two we are here. Ibiki-nii, Anko-chan come on and let us in!" Naruto called through the speaker seals he placed in there, well in the safe areas.

Suddenly the doors opened by themselves, which freaked Hinata out.

"What are we d-doing h-here again?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Just wait Hina-imoto."

"What the hell are you going to do to me now you stupid fuckers?!" Came an eerily familiar voice from around the corner and the group could only see Ibiki and Anko.

"We aren't going to do anything, they are." Came the calm, gruff voice of Ibiki as Naruto, Ino, and Hinata walked forward.

"HAH, like the Kyuubi-gaki can do anything. I'll just be a martyr when the people find out it was him who killed me." Mizuki taunted when he saw them.

"Oh a Yamanaka and Hyuuga too? Maybe when I get free thanks to the civilian council and elders I will let you two live and be my slaves." Mizuki cackled.

"OVER **MY DEAD BODY MIZUKI-TEME!"**Naruto said as some of Yuka's chakra went through his body, and concentrated into his elongated nails which he then slashed across Mizuki's face, causing some bad bleeding which was then healed by a seal on his body.

"See they are even keeping me healed. All I have is a slight scar." Mizuki taunted again.

"Hinata this is a B-rank to A-rank mission for you. It is to kill Mizuki and it is only so high since it is your first kill. Now the question is, do you want to see the life leave his eyes or not." Naruto asked in a very serious manner as Anko and Ino blocked her escape route.

"I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-know, I-I d-don't think I can k-k-k-kill my ex-sensei." Hinata stuttered very fearfully.

"Hina-imoto you have to do this. This way you won't freeze up on the battle field and so you learn that yesterday's allies could be tomorrow's enemies."

"F-f-fine."Hinata said as she steeled her nerves, but not answering the question about his eyes.

"Wait one second though Hinata, you also have to torture him so you can gain some skills in that also."

"F-fine."

Naruto walked up and said he had a favor to return first and that he wanted to test something. Naruto elongated his claws and alerted Ino and Hinata to look away. Naruto then placed his claws around Mizuki's right eye, just on the edge of the socket.

"W-w-what ar-are y-you d-doing?" Mizuki asked fearfully.

"You'll see, partially."

*Squelch* Naruto's claws went into Mizuki's eye socket and tore out his right eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYE, YOU FUCKING DEMON! YOU REMOVED MY EYE!" Mizuki screamed in agony. It didn't help that his eye re-grew cause of the hidden seal on his body seals spread over his body and were healing him before retreating.

"Since that healed your eye I guess it heals every wound and would just take longer to heal your brain completely. Interesting, and that means we can use you to train new ninjas in how to torture and kill. That way we will have battle hardened ninja whenever we need and it will also give me more time to find the seal so I can apply it to other traitors so when you die of old age we will have more to take your place." Naruto said so low that only Mizuki and Ibiki could here, but only slightly. Mizuki shivered at that thought while Ibiki chuckled at his little brother's (in all but blood) thought.

Once Mizuki's eye was fully re-grown and operational he was able to fully witness Naruto squishing and shredding his eye.

"Anko-chan, Ino-chan I need you two to take Hinata-chan outside for right now. Ibiki and I need to have a…personal chat with Mizuki." Naruto said as he slowly dragged a sharp claw down Mizuki's face.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Anko said as she took the two female genin outside.

With them gone Naruto then pulled out a scroll labeled Torture & Interrogation which surprised Ibiki.

"Naru-ototo, why do you have that with you? I thought you were sending that you-know-where."

"I made a copy of everything, kind of helps when you sent four of everything. This only has one of everything though, but I put repair seals on them all."

Naruto then unsealed a curvy dagger. The dagger was coated in a poison that increases pain and makes the person delirious after an hour. Naruto then put the dagger into Mizuki's left pectoral and dragged it over to the right. Then Naruto dragged it down to the bottom of the ribcage, over to the other side and back to the left pectoral. Naruto then cut a '9' in the inside of the box and broke all four of his limbs. Mizuki then felt a searing pain in his groin and screamed at the top of his lungs for five minutes. The cause of the pain was a contraption Ibiki made that chews threw whatever it is attached to at a set speed. This one just so happened to be on the tip of his manhood and going at an agonizingly slow speed, soon enough, though, it reached his family jewels and ground them to dust before Ibiki ripped it off of him with a 2 foot long clamp, tearing off lots of skin. Naruto then took two more daggers that could be bought at any ninja store for like 1 Ryo and shoved one into Mizuki's ass with a four foot clamp and into his manhood with another four foot clamp. Mizuki promptly passed out but not before hearing Naruto and Ibiki say something together.

"Don't threaten or mess with those we care about. And that was also for beating me/Naru-ototo up on the Kyuubi Festival after you became a chunin."

-One hour later-

Mizuki was now awake with scars all over and a weird feeling of constantly being cut in his private regions whenever he moved the lower half of his body. However, there was no time for him to contemplate this as the group walked in. Hinata walked forward with a serrated knife and activated her Byakugan.

"Naruto-nii, the seal is on the heel of his left foot." Hinata told him so he could then study it. Hinata then raised the serrated knife to Mizuki's face and slashed him right above his eyes.

"I was old what you did to Naruto-nii so I no longer have a problem with torture and practice killing." Hinata said coldly as she was furious.

She then turned the stand Mizuki was strapped onto horizontally so it would act like a table.

"If your organs re-grow we could use you for organ harvesting also and save many lives, just not your heart right now." Hinata said in an emotionless, calculative, and scientific voice.

Hinata then pushed then knife into the skin at the base of the ribcage and cut him open slowly. Hinata then took out a special scroll that instantly absorbs any organs placed on it. Hinata then proceeded to remove the stomach, which re-grew in half a minute. Then she took out his intestines, gallbladder, kidneys, and pancreas which all grew back in a minute or so. Hinata then allowed the open area to seal itself shut as she cut open the area above the right lung open, which included removing ribs, and carefully took out both lungs which quickly grew back because of their necessity. Hinata also allowed that wound to heal and once it did she stabbed all four of his limbs multiple times and cut off all of his fingers and toes, which sadly grew back. Hinata then cut Mizuki's jugular and slightly nipped his heart which caused him to slowly bleed out. Then his heart was fixed in 3 seconds while she kept the jugular open until he bled out 98% and then let it heal. When it healed he lost 99% of his blood and looked deathly pale. Then he screamed in agony as his body sped up the blood making process 200 fold.

-3 minutes later at the clearing-

Hinata was on the ground mumbling and crying.

"I wou-would-would've k-ki-kill-killed h-him i-if i-it w-wa-wasn't for tha-that s-sea-seal." Hinata got out in-between sobs. She knew she had to do it but she still couldn't help but feel bad at the possibility of having killed someone. Naruto and Ino were both comforting her and brought her huge plates of cinnamon rolls that Naruto had sealed away for when this happened.

After 3 hours of crying and comforting the trio went to the Hokage to tell him their missions were done. He gave Hinata the week off to get herself over the fact about what she did and a card for as much cinnamon rolls an A-rank mission could buy, but he got the scroll before she left. To say he was amazed would be an understatement; he quickly had ANBU take them to the hospital with a note explaining what happened for Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto and Ino both got paid for a B-rank mission and Naruto received the last of his bounty from Iwa, which was actually 300,000 Ryo and a scroll containing 2,000,000 crystals (diamonds, pearls, garnets, sapphires, rubies, grandidierite, and benitoite), from the Chitan family mine in Iwa, which were promptly sent to the Namikaze Compound's hidden safe that only opens to Namikaze(-Senju)-Uzumaki blood. Naruto though, donated nine of every gem to the village to make a special ornament for the founding festival. The ornament would look like a glittering tree with flames around it. Naruto also sent some to Suna for Sango and Kyuzo who sent a letter back after 2 weeks saying they are going to make more with their absorption abilities to provide wealth for the Uzumaki Clan, Suna, and poor peasant everywhere. Naruto then opened a seal on one of their letters and was amazed to see 18 of each jewel and they were all the size of Jiraiya's hair.

-The day after Kiba left and Hinata practiced killing Mizuki-

"Jiji-sama what do you need us for?" Asked a sleepy blonde as he stood next to Hana and Ino.

"Well I need you three to go and help Kakashi-kun's team. They ran into the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gouzu. Thankfully they are still alive and are actually returned to Uzu by one of Kakashi's summon dogs."

"So they did join Uzu with Zabuza." Naruto said as he realized that they usually worked with the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama, Naru-kun?" Ino and Hana asked. Hiruzen then went through two sets of hand signs. After the second one a folder with the title Project: Uzu appeared and the two kunoichi quickly read it.

"Is this true? Naruto's kaa is rebuilding the destroyed village?" Asked Hana as she was the only one of the two that knew she was alive. Ino was just soaking up the information.

"Hai Hana-chan she is. Now you two must swear to never reveal this to anyone, let alone talk about it. If you do then the penalty is death, no matter what Naruto does to protect you." Hiruzen said in a calm, yet icy tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Replied the kunoichi.

"Hana you are in charge but when you team up with Kakashi it will be a joint leadership."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

-3 hours later-

Naruto, Hana, and Ino all arrived at the dock and spotted Kakashi and his team with and injured Kiba. They quickly ran over to the group where Hana handed Kakashi the scroll while Naruto and Ino healed Kiba.

"Ok, team this is now a joint mission with the Apprentices." Kakashi informed his team after reading the scroll.

"So what has happened and why is Kiba with you?" Hana asked.

"Well the Demon Brothers appeared and before I could talk to them Sasuke decides to fight them so I sign to them to attack me and I switch with a log so I can see what happens. My team only won because of Kiba releasing all the seals on him and that the Demon Brothers were not going all out on him. Kiba is here because the Hokage decided we could use a good tracker and Kurenai's team couldn't come since Kurenai had to stay back for Hinata." Kakashi whispered.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Came two yells as Supai and another walrus named Sukyua appeared. Sukyua's colors are the reverse of Supai's.

Once Kiba regained consciousness the group held a meeting.

"Ok, before anyone says anything Hana-san and I are in charge. First off, we are going to need one group to go ahead of the rest and the rest goes on a boat. Secondly, be ready because we will most likely run into some nuke-nin and common gang members." Kakashi told the group.

"Hmm, Dobe give me the walrus since we need the strongest to go ahead. Kakashi can take Ino's too. That way the strongest two are in the front and we will have a better chance."

"Yeah, you heard him Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, only to fall limp as Ino hit her in a pressure point.

"Well Teme, since you put it so very nicely, HELL FUCKING NO! They are not tools they are partners from my clan's personal summons. They will never accept you and I will never let you use them." Naruto said as he leaked some killer intent and let his canines grow and his claws extend slightly.

"If they're your clan's personal summons then your clan must have been lame! After all you are the last one and no one cares for the Uzumaki like they do Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly as he quickly pushed past Naruto and went to touch Supai. Supai then spat out an acidic water ball which enveloped the Uchiha's hand, causing him to scream in pain. Naruto and Ino walked over to the water's edge and hopped on the backs of their respective walrus and went ahead of the group.

Sai just watched everything unfold, not really caring what happens. Kiba on the other hand kicked Sasuke in the side as he walked to the boat with their client, Tazuna. Kakashi and Hana saw the whole thing but didn't care and Hana cast a genjutsu onto the Uchiha to knock him out and then drag him onto the boat.

-2 hours later-

Naruto and Ino arrived on the shore of Nami no Kuni and were slightly surprised when the Demon Brothers arrived before them and bowed to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama we are here to inform you of what is going on as Zabuza-sama and Haku-kun and Jade-chan are hiding up ahead. You see we are on a double cross mission. Kushina-sama sent us on a covert mission to kill Gato who basically took over while pretending to do a mission for him. He wants us to kill the bridge builder but we are instead going to hide him and make a fake to bring to him. Then we would kill Gato and bring the bridge builder back. But since Kakashi-san and you are here we need to fake fight you all. We won't appear since we were supposed to have been taken care of already." Meizu said.

"Okay, thanks for your report Meizu, now I want you both to make a **Suiton Bunshin** and have them give Zabuza this scroll while you two return to Uzu and help my kaa-chan fix it up some more, and give her this too." Naruto ordered while handing their clones the scroll for Zabuza and them the scroll for Kushina. Soon after the brothers left the boat arrived with the others. Sasuke and Sakura were furious and wanted to attack Naruto and Ino. However they were under orders not to do anything because their earlier interaction is already in the mission report, which Kakashi writes in every night so it is as exact as possible. They both scowled at the blonde duo while the walrus duo went back to their summon realm.

"So Tazuna-san, how far to your house?" Hana asked

"Not too far, maybe about another four to six hours if we take a break every hour." Tazuna said without a drunken slur. Team 7 was amazed by how polite he seems when he isn't drunk.

"You heard him so let's go!" Kiba yelled as Sakura walked towards hi and punched him.

"Shut up you baka! No one wants to hear your mutt voice." Sakura screeched. Sakura then pissed herself as Naruto's staff appeared by her neck and the edge was growing sharper. Naruto learned that he can manipulate his staff with his chakra after talking to Yuka and Minato and lots of training.

"Kami that's disgusting!" Naruto said.

-In heaven-

"**I know right?" **Kami said.

"**Yami, why the hell did you give that family life after I killed them off?! I mean now they are even worse, 2 personas and screeching! 'And**_** thank me that the family I blessed will live on with Shinigami-nee-chan and Susanoo-kun's family'.**_**"** Kami yelled at her brother and thought to herself.

"**I didn't know that would happen! I also didn't know the damn idiot would encourage inbreeding in his family! Damn I regret forming that damn family. Thankfully they should all die out in the next century, otherwise I have to go to Earth and live a mortal life…Fuck, the other family will still live with that damn C.R.A. and both the good and bad side will live. Shit, this will suck." **Yami said as he sat in the corner upset.

"**At least our heir is doing perfectly fine. Now if only we could tell him to kill that banshee." **Shinigami said to her spouse, Susanoo, who nodded in agreement.

-Back on Earth-

The Uchiha family, Haruno family, and Naruto all sneezed.

-Back to the mission-

Tazuna was walking towards his house with Sasuke to his right, Sakura and Sai to his left, Kiba and Naruto in the front, Ino beside him, and Kakashi and Hana behind him.

"How much longer Tazuna-san?" Ino asked.

"A few more minutes I believe." Tazuna said, perfectly sober from Ino destroying all his sake that he tries to drink.

"Okay good, I was getting bored from this and now Naruto-kun, Hana-chan, and I can help the people of Nami." Ino said with a small smile as she thought about helping lots of people.

"Yeah, I just hope my…GET DOWN NOW!" Naruto said, only to interrupt himself as a huge sword was sent flying at them.

Everyone dived for the ground and the sword slammed into a tree and imbedded itself extremely deep into the tree. It nearly cut it in half and soon after Zabuza appeared on the handle.

"Well Sharingan Kakashi, they sent you? Did Konoha know I would be here or something? And you have a genin squad and an experienced chunin almost jonin? Guess they didn't know and I got lucky." Zabuza said while on the blade with his arms crossed.

"Eh, who would have guessed the Demon Brothers' boss would actually be on a mission with them. Damn I don't want to reveal my Sharingan yet, but fine." Kakashi said in a bored tone, finally putting his book away.

"Okay you can stop playing now, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai are under a genjutsu and paralysis seals, same with Tazuna. Hana has already informed Kiba. Haku Yuki come out here and show yourself." Naruto said.

"Hai." Haku then appeared with his fake hunter-nin mask off and Jade appeared by his side also.

"Oh Jade-chan I didn't sense you. You must have superb chakra control." Naruto praised.

"W-well Naruto-sama I have been practicing a lot and Kushina-sama has also been helping me. She said after this mission I will be her apprentice and we will all get to wear our new Uzu headbands." Jade said with a calm, sweet voice.

"Well did you three get my scroll?" Naruto asked getting to the point.

"Hai Naruto-sama, we understand we will have to fake fight in a week's time and then we get to kill Gato and free this country. Jade and Haku inform Naruto-sama on your guys' side job." Zabuza ordered.

"Hai, well Jade-chan and I have been scouting out possible ninja's to join or kids to train. Nami has no good candidates due to their condition but we have found a few in Mizu no Kuni who we will collect when the time is right. For now they have scrolls to practice and most have joined a group called the Rebels who are fighting against, or were fighting, against the current Mizukage. They are also joining Uzu once it is rebuilt." Haku and Jade said, switching at every other sentence.

"Amazing! Now Jade, I don't want you showing yourself unless you have to, stay in the shadows and keep your chakra hidden. Haku I knew you would be here so you will need to show yourself when we fight in one week. Also, whoever deals the killing blow to Gato on the bridge, which this mission has to help finish, will get a reward. And stop calling me 'sama' damn it! I am not a leader and I am not special just call me 'san' or 'kun' or 'nii' just not 'sama'."

"Sure thing gaki," Zabuza said with a genuine smile that barely showed.

"Hai Naruto-nii/kun" Haku and Jade said respectively with a polite bow before they left with Zabuza, who had to be injured to make it look like they actually fought.

-10 minutes later-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Naruto, supporting a barely awake Tazuna, knocks on the door to Tazuna's house with Kakashi carrying Sai, Hana carrying Sakura, and Kiba dragging Sasuke. Tsunami quickly answered the door and gasps seeing her father like that.

"T-tou-san, wh-what hap-happened?"

"I kind of passed out, Tsunami-chan." Tazuna said meek fully.

"Excuse me Tsunami-chan but can we please come in? Also is there any room for our team members?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing ninja-san."

"Just call me Naruto. This is Kakashi-nii-sensei, Ino-chan, Hana-chan, Kiba-ototo, and the others."

"Well come on in Naruto-san."

As the group entered Naruto set Tazuna down on a chair and sat on the couch where Hana and Kiba joined him after they dropped off their packages to the specific rooms and Ino was already on his lap. Kakashi just set Sai down in the corner and pulled out his Icha-Icha which he changed into sexy notes and pictures from his girlfriend Suikazura Tsukiakari.

5 minutes later Tsunami comes in with a pot of tea and the incompetent ninjas upstairs reappear. Ino and Hana were both on Naruto's lap looking at a medical scroll Naruto got recently from Tsunade. Kiba was reading a scroll on using chakra to increase senses, improve natural weapons (like claw-nails or fangs), and how to store chakra in certain parts of the human body.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the hell touched me to bring me here?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Sadly I had to drag you here, Uchiha." Kiba replied in a disgusted tone with the smell of soap wafting off of his hands.

"How dare you fucking touch me mutt!" Sasuke roared as he charged at Kiba for somehow ruining his pride. Kiba dodges and places a chakra suppression seal on him, in the small of his back where he couldn't reach it. Sasuke tried to do a jutsu only for nothing to happen.

"Wh-why can't I do jutsu? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Sasuke asked/demanded.

"Sasuke shut the hell up! This is your final warning, anymore outbursts and I will temporarily paralyze and mute you until we get back to Konoha and I will report to the Hokage about your actions." Kakashi scolded, fed up with his arrogant student.

"Fine, just take these damn seals off me."

"Not unless we are training, which we will when Sakura wakes up."

"I'm up, let's go so Sasuke-kun can get stronger than Naruto-baka and Kiba-baka while I get stronger than Ino-pig-baka." Came a reply from the stairs courtesy of the pink-haired banshee.

"Ok fine. We will split into two groups for right now. Hana and Sai will be group one and will protect Tazuna-san while on the bridge. Group two, the training group, will be Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and me as the teacher."

"Hai" was the reply from the full group as Sai was apparently awake for the orders.

-3 minutes later-

Kakashi took the genin to a clearing not too far from Tazuna's house so they could still make it back after their training.

"Ok genin, you will be performing the tree climbing exercise to gain better control over your chakra and bigger reserves. If you master this quickly do it 10 more times after you make it to the top and then combine the leaf floating exercise." Kakashi said before he walked up the tree and back down and then grabbed some leaves and stuck them to himself as he walked up and down the tree.

"Th-that has got to be impossibly hard sensei." Sakura said in her quitting voice.

"Practice, I will be back in about four hours, it is noon now so get to it." Kakashi said as he left a kunai for Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba to use to mark how high they make it. Naruto walked to the edge of the clearing and discreetly made 30 clones, his new minimum training amount.

"Ok, 10 of you practice leaf floating and tree walking, 5 practice medical chakra control, 3 practice forging, 2 practice seals, another 2 meditate, 1 go to the bridge and summon more of you to help out, and the last 7 practice all of our jutsu. Dispel one by one when you get low on chakra, meditation will probably dispel last as they are just focusing on accessing more chakra while the jutsu practicing will dispel first. Fuinjutsu and forging dispel after the jutsu users and control dispel before the meditation group. Bridge builder group, dispel one member after every group dispels and then make more by calling on my chakra. I will entertain the teme and stay here to rub my awesomeness in his face." Naruto ordered his clones.

His clones promptly left while the ones practicing chakra control joined up with the smaller group of Ino's clones. Kiba could only make one as Hana put him through hell to get his reserves up. Kiba's one clone was also working with Naruto's and Ino's who were giving him tips so Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't hear the hints.

Naruto then grabs nine leaves and places them all over his body and makes them circle around his body while walking up and down the tree ten times and then adding more leaves. Ino walks up and down 10 times and then adds leaves. Kiba slowly walks up and down and slowly got the hang of it by the time the four hours were up. Sakura got it easily but never added any leaves; she just walked up and down and helped Sasuke. Sasuke slowly started to get the hang of it but only got three-fourths of the way up before the four hours were up.

Two hours into the training and Naruto doubled his amount of clones and stopped his tree walking. Ino stopped her tree walking as well and made two more clones to make up for it. Kiba however was stuck with Sakura and Sasuke as they continued to train.

Naruto and Ino decided to do physical training in the form of combat training. They each used one custom weapon each along with the normal kunai and shuriken but no jutsus. Naruto was using his staff, called Kurisutarukitsune, and Ino was using her new katana, called Hayabusa. They sparred for about an hour and were covered in bruises by the time it was over. Ino then spent the last hour doing physical workouts like pushups, crunches, and laps. Naruto increased his weights by 20lbs each and went through his self-created katas for his staff while also channeling his chakra through it to change its shape.

After the four hours Kakashi appeared in the clearing, shortly followed by Ino and Naruto who arrived via **shunshin**. Kakashi was not bothered by Naruto knowing the move but was surprised that he is able to perform a variation and take someone with him. Kakashi himself can only perform a variation by himself and it takes as much chakra as two people in a regular **shunshin**.

"So my little ototo is almost a man and making two young ladies women, huh?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile that reeked of perverseness. Ino just blushed while on the bridge Hana sneezed and felt a strange urge to kick a cyclops in the balls. Naruto, on the other hand, had a slightly different reaction.

"Sh-shut th-the hell up Kakashi-nii! Shouldn't you be more concerned with getting back to you girlfriend?" Naruto yelled and then asked with a knowing smirk, all the while he had some tissue in his nose from the thought of being with two women whom he loved.

"Yeah but hopefully she won't be my girlfriend much longer and will become something else." Kakashi said with a small smile showing how serious he was.

"*cough*aboutdamn*cough*time*cough*" Naruto faked cough, but only Kiba, Ino, and Kakashi understood it. Kakashi was flabbergasted while Ino and Kiba were on the ground laughing at his blown away facial features.

"Alright team lets go get Tazuna-san, Sai, and Hana-san and head back to where we are staying." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" Was the chorused response. Soon after all six of them left with the rest of Naruto's and Ino's clones training and giving Kiba's clones more pointers. Kiba was able to make a second clone after taking a Kiseki-kenko seed.

As they were traveling Ino, Kiba, and Naruto fell to the back as they needed to talk together.

"What is it Naruto-nii?" Kiba asked.

"Well Kiba-ototo, there are three things. First off, Hana-chan, Ino-chan, and I have to stay away from the bridge to do our mission. Secondly, I might have found away to make you more powerful. It is a special variation of the Kiseki-kenko bean which actually contains a special metal that will mold onto your bones (**AN: I DON"T OWN WOLVERINE OR MARVEL OR X-MEN; WISH I DID THOUGH**) thus making you taijutsu stronger and your earth affinity stronger as well. The bad thing though is that your claws will be metal claws that can only be retracted till the point is at the tip of your finger. This will also have a 50% chance of being passed down. You can decide if you want it or not, but if you don't decide by the time we get back to Konoha I am offering it to Neji. The reason Ino-chan is here is because she is the one who carries it and has actually grown a few more for frontline ninjas. The last thing is between you and me after Ino-chan leaves."

"Ok…well I accept the Metal Kiseki-kenko bean power-up! And I want to have access to it so my sons can be brave and effective frontline fighters and be heroes while my daughters take it to help with healing people!" Kiba declared. Ino quickly handed him the bean which had a silver tint to it and looked smoother than the regular seeds. Then she sped up to Kakashi and handed him a seed in a note saying 'just in case.'

"I'm gonna eat it tonight so I can adjust while asleep Nii-san. So what do ya want to talk about?"

"Well, ototo, I needed to tell you that…umm…well, Hana-chan and I are...umm…well…going to be married/mated."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN"T TALK TO ME?!" Kiba exclaimed while up ahead Kakashi and Ino shared a laugh while Hana giggled on the bridge.

"Shut it mutt-ototo!" Naruto scolded, which immediately got Kiba to be quiet.

"Hana-chan and I just found out that it happened at my party before you could talk or even walk. Tsume-kyo marked us and Kaa-san and her set up a contract the next day, we found out during our training and this was the only chance I had to tell you. Hana-chan is gonna talk to you too so be careful with what ya say." Naruto said before he jumped away.

-2 minutes later-

The training team arrived on the bridge to gather up the bridge builder and their comrades and is welcomed to the sight of a few workers and a group of five quitting.

"Sorry Tazuna but we can't let our families become targets. We truly are sorry." Said the leader of the small group, meanwhile Tazuna gives a small smile.

"It's ok gaki, you need to take care of your precious people. I understand, besides I am not a super bridge builder for nothing." Tazuna said sincerely.

"Hey Tazuna-jiji, I will help just give me a second!" Naruto yelled as he ate a Kiseki-kenko seed and made 300 clones that have enough chakra to last five hours, much to the shock of Tazuna.

"Ok make as many groups needed after Tazuna-jiji gives the instructions."

"Ok I want one-fifth of you guys to bring materials to the bridge, close to the workers. Three-fifths of you are to help build the bridge, learn from the ones currently building it. The last fifth I want to replace anyone that leaves and keep an eye out for any of Gato's men." Tazuna ordered when he got over his shock. Once the clones got into their groups the original left with the others to go back to Tazuna's house for lunch.

After lunch everyone trained while Kakashi, Hana, and Naruto left a **kage Bunshin** to keep an eye on the house.

-Time Skip Through rest of mission, follows canon but Zabuza and Haku live and go back to Uzu, revealing their Uzu headbands and said "The Guilty Will Pay" before disappearing-

"Alright bye Tazuna-jiji, Tsunami-chan, and Inari-ototo!" Naruto and Kiba called while the others waved good bye.

"So Jiji, what are we going to call the bridge?" Inari asked.

"How about the Great Uzumaki Bridge. The gate here in Nami will be called the Inuzuka Gate and the Konoha gate will be called the Hatake Gate while these flowers lining the rails will be called the Yamanaka Violet." Tazuna announced while the whole village accepted the ideas and had a festival to celebrate the new freedom and they also chose Tazuna as the real Daimyo of Nami no Kuni as long as his family, most importantly heirs, work with the people and work for peace.

-2 Days Later-

Naruto and the group arrive back home where they immediately go to the Hokage to report what has happened. When their meeting ended Sasuke and Sakura received one third pay and their extra money was sent to Nami no Kuni while Naruto sent all of his money to Nami no Kuni and so did Ino, Hana, and Kiba. Kakashi sent half to Nami and the other half to Uzu no Kuni.

**AN: I am stopping it here since I got some writers block from school work…damn 10 page essay and 4 pages of A.P. world homework. Next chapter is going to be important, with some more news on Uzu. Chapter 7 will be what happens right before the chunin exams start. Sorry this is late, sort of, I never promised set dates for writing.**


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Ok well last chapter was supposed to have a big change with something but I couldn't find a good way to write it. I'm also switching Yugito with Samui, and Yugito is going to still be around Naruto, just with someone else in a new clan for someone who deserves it. For all you Yugao fans, she won't be in this story but when I finish this and if I start a new one she will be in that one. Also, I am thinking of having Shino paired with my O.C. Jade Yuki, give me ideas. And don't forget this story is going to have some major changes going on later that separates it from the normal storyline of canon. Now then; I am going to be posting short summaries of my O.C.s that will be of importance.

Ryuketsu no Shaku – Kaguya Clan member, dictator of Crimson Island

Jade Yuki – Haku's sister

Maho-zai, Mesu Haruno, Kanso Haruno, Rokudenashi Hyuuga-Haruno, Gamamusha, Kango, Buke – check profile, also Rokudenashi = Bastard

Supai – Naruto's Walrus familiar, midnight blue with rusty orange designs, crimson red surrounding his green eyes, slight scars on flippers and body from adventures, sharp tusks (overly sharp even among walruses), mischievous

Sukyua – Supai's girlfriend, reverse coloring of Supai(main – rusty orange that is darker than Supai; designs – crimson red; black – surrounding teal eyes), same attitude/persona as Supai but more laid back and cunning, curved ornate tusks (that are almost as sharp as Supai's)

Muryo-Shinjun – Leader of the Walrus Clan, scars on face (just to the right of his right eye), broken left tusk, black (main)/gold (designs)/green (surrounding eyes, mouth, and trails to his flippers) coloring, wields a scythe

Daitan – Badger Clan Leader, midnight black with a white stripe, scar on jaw, gray eyes, obsidian-black claws

Hakko – Naruto's Badger Familiar, mischievous, dark tan with black designs and crimson red surrounding his eyes/mouth/paws & claw bases, 3 dark green skinny stripes along his back, obsidian claws with gold stripes down the middle

Suikazura Tsukiakari – Kakashi's girlfriend/wife, genjutsu user but isn't a ninja, Kurenai's older cousin

Shirudo – Aburame member uses kikaichu bugs and fuguai-hori (digging bugs); master of using bugs and is second only to Shibi Aburame, Shibi's nephew

Kitai – Shisui's girlfriend

Kumori – Itachi's girlfriend, knows about Uzu

Suiren – Sasuke's girlfriend

Kurisutarukitsune – Naruto's staff, will become sentient, iron-titanium mix with lines of garnet and sapphire twirling around it, fox head on top, it is hollow and could be used to store anything, Naruto can manipulate it to make a sharp edge, ax blade, or a trident (just about anything really but those are the three he can easily make right now)

Taiyo – Solar, one of the Hikari Taigas, or Light Tigers, and the bright side of the staff, Naruto's teacher in history, politics and how to rule in this story

Mokushi – Apocalypse, one of the Konton Kitsune, or Chaotic Foxes, and the dark side of the staff, teaches Naruto history and traps in this story

Kazan Uchiha – Volcano, the one who killed the Uchiha Clan

**I will do a new mission with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. 8 – 10 will be the first two chunin exams tests plus prelims. 11 -12 or 13 will be the month of training and finals.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary)

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 6: A New Reign and the Arrival of the Beetle**

"*YAWN * ugh I wish I could live in tou-san's estate instead of this shitty apartment. The only good thing is that it is close to Sarutobi-jiji's compound, the academy, the Yamanaka's, and the Inuzuka's. Well better go see Sarutobi-jiji for a solo mission since Jiji has a damn spy mission." Naruto grumbled to himself climbing out of his temporary bed to eat some leftover ramen from Ayame.

Naruto then leaves the apartment complex and heads toward Ichiraku Ramen to see his family (**AN: remember the blood transfusion**) but wasn't ready for what he saw.

"N-Neji! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Naruto exclaimed when he walked in on Neji and Ayame making out.

"EEP!" Came Ayame's reply as she didn't want anyone knowing that she and Neji were dating yet. Ayame then quickly ran to the back of the stand where they couldn't see or hear her.

"W-what? Me and Ayame-chan are d-dating. I-I w-was going to t-tell you and a-ask Teuchi-san for permission tonight. I swear!" Neji stated trying to keep calm even though he knew Naruto could pummel him without breaking a sweat.

"Really now Neji-kun?" Came a middle aged man's voice from behind the counter.

"I knew the whole time, my little girl has been more happy than usual, which is saying a lot since Naruto-kun adopted us into his family and that made her ecstatic. I give you my blessing and permission to date my daughter Neji Hyuuga. But if you ever harm her, you are dead. After all, I was on your uncle's team with Naruto's tou-san." Teuchi said, dead serious at the end as they then saw his old headband sowed into his apron.

"Well there goes my threat of what happens if you hurt her." Naruto said a bit dejectedly.

"Neji, you can date my sister, as long as she is treated right and protected at all costs, even if it means your life." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

"S-sure thing Naruto, thank you. And hai Teuchi-sama." Neji said as he bowed to both of them before leaving for his team's training field.

"Well Teuchi-jiji tell Ayame-nee that I am happy for her and Neji. But I got to go now, need to get a good mission." Naruto said. Right after that a weasel masked ANBU appeared and quickly used a **shunshin** to take Naruto to the Hokage's office.

"What the hell Hokage-jiji! I was already on my way here, what was with having Itachi come get me?" Naruto exclaimed and then asked.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I have an extremely important mission for you and a few others. Let's wait until the others get here." Hiruzen said to the blond-red headed ninja. Just then three more ANBU appear with three other people.

"Hokage-sama, what do you need?" Came the voice of a ninja Naruto instinctively knew.

"Maho-zai-nii! You are on this mission?"

"Hai, Naru-kun. So are Yamato and Ibiki." Maho-zai said with a small smile towards his little brother figure.

"Really?! Amazing, it's like an all but blood family mission!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the whole room to laugh at his excitement.

"Ok, Naruto-kun, Maho-zai-kun, Ibiki-kun, Yamato-kun, Itachi-kun, and Shirudo-kun I have a mission for you six. You are to assassinate the current daimyo of Benisu Shima, aka Ryuketsu no Shaku. He is a cruel tyrant and is believed to be one of the last Kaguya alive. Once you kill him bring him back, but if you can bring him back alive that would be even better. We could use information from him along with possibly having Inoichi make him stable and loyal to Konoha and set up a new clan of front line fighters. Naruto, you are here for your seals, healing, and kenjutsu. Itachi, you are here for your genjutsu, ninjutsu, and strategy. Yamato, you are here for defense and long distance attacks. Maho-zai, you are here for your genjutsu and invasion tactics. Ibiki, you are here for your interrogation. Shirudo, you are here for your defense, long range, mid range, strategies, and tracking. You leave tonight at ten. I suggest that you all have a special summoning seal and have Naruto and Maho-zai summon you into the city so it will be a quick attack. Also, no innocents are to be harmed and try to stay in the shadows as much as possible. Understood?"

"HAI!"

"Dismissed!"

-1 hour later-

Naruto finished sealing up all his equipment and making the special summoning seals.

"It's only 10am so I still have 12 hours before we leave. I wonder what Hana-chan is doing." Naruto then uses the **shunshin** and appears in the Inuzuka Compound, right next to Kuromaru, Tsume's familiar.

"Hey Naru-kun, are you here to see Hana-chan?"

"Hai, Kuro-kun. Do you know where she is?"

"I believe she is inside with Tsume-chan."

"Ok, thanks boy." Naruto said as he produced a steak for Kuromaru.

"Hana-chan! Tsume-kyo! You guys home?" Naruto called as he entered the house.

"Yeah Naru-_CHAN_!" Tsume called from the kitchen, which was followed by Hana's giggling.

"Tsume-kyo don't call me that!" Naruto whined as he entered the room.

"So what are you here for Naruto-kun?" Hana asked as she kissed him hello.

"Just to visit before I leave for who knows how long on an S-rank mission cause of my seals and summoning. And that is still only because Jiji isn't in the village." Naruto said, sounding a bit down towards the end.

"Cheer up Naruto-kun; you are the only genin to ever do an S-rank!" Hana exclaimed, while smothering Naruto in a hug, making him blush.

"I know, I know. Tsume-kyo when are Hana-chan and I supposed to get married anyway? You and Kaa-chan already set up the contract and marked me as Hana's mate. You both must have already set a date."

"Yeah Kaa-chan, when do Naruto-kun and I get married?"

"Hehe well…um…you two are getting married after Naruto makes chunin."

"So this year?" Both asked and blushed deep red.

"Yup!" Tsume exclaimed with a huge smile. Both Naruto and Hana walk to the living room and lie down on the couch and take a nap, mentally exhausted from the shock.

-2 hours later-

"Wake up love birds! We are going to lunch at the Akimichi Barbeque Bar." Tsume told them, waking them up from their little nap.

"*YAWN* Okay." Replied the two young ninja.

"Wonder if Chouza-san is working today." Naruto thought aloud.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto and Hana arrive at the restaurant from their scenic walk and go to where Tsume is already sitting, waiting for them.

"So you know what you all want? It's my treat." Tsume said as Chouza walked up with a bowl of all kinds of meats for them to grill.

"Heh, Tsume, here is all you guys will need. It is what Naruto usually orders to make dinner or lunch for picnics or dates." Chouza said with a cheesy grin.

"Ch-Chouza-san! You aren't supposed to tell anyone! It was supposed to be a secret so I would always have the best cuts!" Naruto exclaimed. Chouza chuckled at the boy's reaction followed by the Inuzukas' giggles.

"Let's just eat." Naruto grumbled while starting to grill some marinated duck, tuna, deer, and dove.

"MMMM okay Naruto-kun." Hana said as she sat on Naruto's lap with Tsume sitting across from them enjoying the view.

'_Ahh young love. I hope I don't get grandkids to soon though. I have another 3 months until the chunin exams begin and another month after the second event until the old monkey decides who is recommended for the promotion. Scary how Naruto is only 13 and Hana is 15 yet they could be starting a family soon. But then the damned CRA is going to take affect because of the Fire Daimyo wanting a stronger military force.'_ Tsume thought as she watched Hana and Naruto feeding one another and enjoying each other's company.

-2 Hours Later (**AN: DAMN LONG LUNCH**)-

Naruto and Hana are walking through the woods to the clearing to spend the last couple hours Naruto has left before his mission. Hana walks farther into the clearing while Naruto stops in the flowers.

"Hey Hana-chan!" Hana turns around and sees Naruto holding a ring with a gem of each type from his reward and down on one knee.

"Well Hana-hime, let's make it official. Will you marry me?" Naruto asked with a small smile. **(AN: I KNOW IT IS EARLY BUT THEY ARE NINJA AND IT WAS ALREADY PLANNED FOR WHEN NARUTO BECOMES A CHUNIN. MARRIAGE CAN WAIT FOR A WHILE AFTER PROPOSING.)**

"YES!YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Hana yelled as she ran to Naruto. Naruto got the ring on her finger as two cameras went off and they fell to the ground, surrounded by the kitsune family and the Haimaru triplets.

They just laid there for the next hour cuddling while Tsume passed the pictures to the Hokage and the clans that liked Naruto. When the two walked back home arm in arm the people who knew said congratulations and patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto and Hana spent the rest of their time in the hot springs and cuddling in the back yard of the Inuzuka Compound.

-30 minutes before mission-

Naruto slowly slips out from underneath Hana and goes to clean his self up. Naruto then walks back to Hana's room and kisses her goodnight and goodbye. Naruto gives Tsume a hug goodbye as she was still up.

"Bye Tsume-kyo, please tell Hana-hime I say good bye and I love her." Naruto said as he used a **shunshin**to get to his apartment. Naruto then slipped into his pitch black baggy pants that are wrapped at the end and stuffed into his black with red stripes shinobi boots. He then pulled on his sleeveless forest green shirt with his family's crests on the front (Dark Crimson; Uzumaki), the sides (Dark Blue; Senju), and the back (Dark Purple; Namikaze). Naruto then pulled on his long sleeve trench coat which is pitch black with deep, dark green stripes, and deep dark crimson flames on the hood. Then came the swords on his hips, Moeru no Gurifon (blazing griffin) on his left and Reito Rebiyatan (freezing leviathan) on his right (Naruto received these before Jiraiya left and are from Tetsu no Kuni). Then Naruto grabbed Kurisutarukitsune and shrunk its size do it fits in his pocket. Then came the combat gloves with small spikes on the knuckles that were a gift from both Hana and Ino. Naruto then used **shunshin** to get to the gate with all the supplies that he would need.

"Here you guys go, these are the special summoning seals, and my chakra is in them all so when I pump chakra into mine you all will appear." Naruto said as he handed them out.

"Good job Naruto-kun. Oh and good job on the seals and your look too." Ibiki teased, having seen the pictures of him and Hana. Naruto only blushed in response as he turned away from Ibiki.

"Ok group we can all tease Naruto-ototo when we get back. We can get back sooner if we hurry to get there and assassinate Ryuketsu no Shaku." Maho-zai said as he was the one in charge with all his experience.

-1 week later-

The group, minus Naruto and Maho-zai, is currently on a boat made by Yamato. Naruto and Maho-zai are on a tourist boat heading to Benisu Shima. Once the tourist boat touched down Naruto and Maho-zai headed straight to a hotel close to the palace that was built under the Kaguya man's rule.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Itachi, Ibiki, Yamato, Shirudo**" Naruto called while Maho-zai laid a genjutsu over the hotel to cover the burst of chakra. The group then appeared in the hotel room, which happened to be the penthouse suite. Maho-zai instantly went to work on setting up the plan.

"Alright let's set up the plan. Yamato and Itachi, I want you 2 to make distractions and subdue as many guards as possible to lower their defense. Try to just knock out the guards as they are working to support their families. Ibiki and Shirudo, you two are going to cause multiple break-ins and cause havoc internally. I also want you to capture and interrogate all high level and corrupt leaders in the castle that you can reach. Naruto and I will go directly for Ryuketsu no Shaku and take him down. We will only paralyze his legs and arms so he can be interrogated and tell us all the information we need. Naruto you will also make 600 clones total, 100 to help group 1 (Itachi and Yamato), 100 to help Ibiki and Shirudo. The final 400 will be learning **Supiritto Bunshin jutsu**, or Spirit Clone jutsu. It was just recently made by your mother and she gave the scroll to Jiraiya who had a toad bring it to me two days ago. It makes a self supplying clone by using half of your chakra reserves…err I mean half of a normal person's chakra reserves, you will only use about a fourth a max if you just let it flow. If you pump half in you could make a clone that is equal to your physical strength and half of your chakra strength. I recommend asking to borrow a tail's worth of power from Yuka to make a super powered clone that will stay here and rule in your place after taking out Ryuketsu no Shaku."

"Sure thing, can I have the scroll to let some clones start. We can attack in a few days so I can have time to set explosives in key areas and seals that will stop any enemies from entering while they can all leave." Naruto said as he made 40 clones to practice his new clone jutsu.

-2 hours later-

Naruto and Itachi were under a **Henge** to look like younger versions of Maho-zai and the group toured the castles, placing genjutsu covered traps along hallways, doorways, stairwells, and around the building as well. Yamato made some small explosive trees grow in the castle gardens as he snuck in unseen and not sensed. Shirudo had his bugs dig small tunnels into the walls and placed explosives in them along with ditches under the walls with explosives to collapse the walls of the castle. His bugs even destroyed or poisoned some of the food with sleeping medicine or paralyzing potions. Ibiki, well he placed containment seals on all of the important, and corrupted, councilors' beds.

-2 days later-

Today was the day, Naruto made 600 clones to practice in the morning while they all gathered their essential supplies.

'_**Naruto-kun, I just thought I would tell you that after you make chunin you should try to find the Namikaze Bases as well. In fact this castle isn't too far away from a Benisu Shima Namikaze Clan Base. Send 100 clones to check it out covertly.' **_Yuka told Naruto through a small gape in the seal that Naruto and Minato made.

'_Yeah son, it will be a great sight. I remember seeing that base one time when I was little. It will really help along with a great surprise.' _Minato said as he gained a brilliant smile.

'_Sure thing and thanks Yuka-chan and Tou-kun.'_ Naruto told them, hearing them both sigh at his lack of formality that even most kids would have. Naruto then telepathically commanded 100 clones to go check the base at the coordinates he received. Maho-zai soon appeared to take him to the suite. Then all of Naruto's clones that were training dispersed in groups of 10 every 4 seconds.

"Ahh…damn it…where the hell are my Kiseki-kenko seeds?!" Naruto exclaimed as he had a killer head ache.

"Here Naru-ototo." Itachi called as he threw the bag to Naruto who swiftly caught it and ate one without looking and attached it to his belt.

"Thanks Itachi-nii."

"Anytime."

"Alright so Naruto you said you had different versions of your seeds to provide more power? Can we all have a few?" Shirudo asked politely as he felt welcomed into a close group for once.

"Sure thing Shirudo." Naruto said as he pulled out multiple bags of the Kiseki-kenko seeds that also improved strength. He also gave them a smaller bag containing 2 more seeds, Kiseki-kenko Strain II and Kiseki-kenko Strain III, Naruto finally got those two to be able to work together.

"Also, I was wondering if any of you would like the new Metal Kiseki-kenko seed. It will permanently make your bones and muscles stronger. Essentially they become like metal but these are lowered down so they don't turn your bones into metal. But it also allows you to have a certain immunity to lightning based jutsus." Naruto said. Ibiki took one along with Yamato, Shirudo, and even Itachi. They all became heavier but soon found out that they could control their weight and mass by thought. Naruto also produced a tattoo seal that places a special locater seal on them. All 5 of the older people had ANBU ones but they accepted Naruto's as well. Naruto first did the seal to him, causing a flaming spiral with ice sickles on the bottom to appear. Naruto placed it over all their old ANBU tattoos and then gave an explanation.

"These are Uzu symbols which will allow the Head of my clan and the Uzukage and/or Emperor find you and call for you telepathically. No one will notice so our defense will be superb. Shirudo, you are to tell no one of this. Shibi Aburame knows as he is already building a compound in Uzu controlled territory, same with a few other clans. Kakashi-nii already has one as he was the one who wanted to test it out for me."

"Amazing job Naruto, and don't worry my lips are sealed. I will serve you and your clan to the best of my limits." Shirudo said.

"Shirudo-nii, don't worry about that. You are now family, the seal also makes you an honorary member. There are certain distinctions on the seals that only Jiraiya-jiji, Kaa-chan, Hiruzen-jiji, Tsunade-baa-chan, and I can notice. It took forever to show Baa-chan and Hiruzen-jiji so I will show you only after I become chunin. Kakashi's also makes him temporary clan head if my kaa or I are not around to take care of matters." Naruto said.

-2 hours after tattoos were placed-

The ANBU learned to hide their seals until they were ready to reveal them and the now metal ninja's have practiced with their new skills, quickly adapting their styles and making their jutsu even more unique. Itachi's and Ibiki's lightning based jutsus got stronger while Shirudo's and Yamato's earth based jutsus got stronger.

"Group 1, Itachi and Yamato plus 100 Naruto Clones, Start your outside distractions in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!" Naruto's one way force field seals activated as Yamato's explosive trees went off all around the castle and in the gardens. Itachi set fire to many parts of the castle and made his explosive notes go off. As this mayhem was going on the clones found guard towers, knocked out the guards, and took them away. More and more guards, samurai and missing-nin alike, appeared, but only the samurai ones were knocked out and removed from battle. The missing-nin had bounties that could be useful if they are killed.

Group 2, Shirudo and Ibiki plus 100 Naruto Clones, went in to cause massive panic and blew holes into the wall and under the walls and floors causing sinkholes to appear. Thankfully only the more corrupted where caught in the pitfalls that were made. Shirudo's kikaichu and fuguai-hori drained the chakra from all those who were caught. Ibiki used his raiton jutsu to paralyze many of the enemies as he continued towards the councilors' rooms. Ibiki entered the rooms and shocked many of them awake and put them into a prisoner seal that Kushina found in an old Uzumaki library.

Soon groups 1 and 2 cleared out many remaining enemies and had **Kage Bunshin **take them to safety. Only missing-nins were on the field, dead and paralyzed; the dead were taken for any bounties and the paralyzed were lined up to receive an opportunity that they only have one chance to make. For now though they sat and watched the destruction of the castle.

Naruto and Maho-zai activated their traps as they ran through the halls and stairwells making it impossible for anyone to follow or escape. They soon came to the throne room where Ryuketsu no Shaku was located.

"Anybody home?!" Naruto called out as he pulled out Kurisutarukitsune and turned its end into an ax with triple spikes and all edges were razor sharp like a masterly crafted sword.

"Yes, yes someone is home. But I don't want you here so leave NOW!" Came a dark, sinister voice from a reverse facing throne and echoed off all the walls.

"**Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Haki**" Naruto called after going through 5 hand signs and aimed the tornado of destruction at the throne. The throne was quickly destroyed but there sat Ryuketsu no Shaku with a cage of bones surrounding him.

"**Katon: Endan**" was the reply from Ryuketsu no Shaku as he also shot out small bone missiles at Naruto and Maho-zai.

"**Suiton: Diakoudan**" Maho-zai called out, putting out the fire, stopping the bone missiles and leaving a trail to a slightly wet dictator. Then Naruto and Maho-zai were faced with a barrage of punches and kicks. The Kaguya clansman then pulled out a spine sword, prompting Naruto to pull out Moeru no Gurifon and Reito Rebiyatan and cross blocked the slash. Naruto then channeled normal chakra into the swords and linked them together at the base of the hilts forming a dual sided sword. Naruto then did a double slash launching chakra from both ends at the 'last' Kaguya. Ryuketsu no Shaku was thrown back and his sword was broken. He was bleeding heavily and slightly dizzy but tried to charge at them again.

"**Magen: Jigoku Gouka**" Maho-zai called out causing Ryuketsu no Shaku to be caught in flames, mentally. _'What the hell, it seems he wants to die or something.'_

"Ahh! IT BURNS! Just kill me already! I am already the last of my clan so kill me!" called out the dictator.

"**Raiton: Gain**" Naruto called out but only put enough chakra in it to knock him out.

"Nii-san, I think he wanted us to actually kill him. I think we should let him live back in Uzu and rebuild his clan. We would have a powerhouse clan of frontline fighters along with great bodyguards. Jiraiya-jiji and Kaa-chan can also make a seal to help with the disease."

"Naruto-kun, we will discuss this in a bit, let us regroup with the others first."

"Hai."

-20 minutes later-

Naruto and Maho-zai were walking out of the rubble of the tower with a tied up Ryuketsu no Shaku being carried by Naruto's **Kage Bunshin**.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called to Itachi, Ibiki, Shirudo, and Yamato. They all greeted Naruto with a wave.

"Is he alive Naruto-kun?" Asked Itachi.

"Yes, and he seemed like he wanted to die actually. I suggest we let him live to help Uzu. I can make a seal to negate the disease temporarily and my Kiseki-kenko seeds can, after a few generations of use, remove the disease and they would utilize the first metal variation the best." Naruto said in his calm, authority filled voice.

"I agree, plus it is your call as you are the Heir to Uzu. You have final say in most things." Ibiki stated as he was one of the more experienced members besides Maho-zai.

"Okay we will stay here and set up Uzu rule for awhile. Now I need to do something, I will be back tomorrow afternoon. Yamato can you come with me please, I need to check some family things on my tou's side and you are the best one to follow while staying hidden."

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, plus I swore to protect you. So, where are we going?" Yamato asked.

"To a Namikaze Clan Base on this island. This is the most secretive one and it is the biggest stronghold in this area. Now let me see what my clones found out." Naruto said as he concentrated on his clones' memories and Minato's memories.

"WHAO! That is insane I can't believe that one base has all that!" Naruto exclaimed after 10 minutes of meditating.

"Let's go Yamato-nii!" Naruto exclaimed in joy and amazement and took off extremely fast.

-2 hours later, 10 miles away-

"*pant* Naruto*pant*-kun, let's take a *pant* break." Yamato suggested.

"No need to, we are already here. Yamato-nii I need you to guard the entrance so I can study everything in here. Also, don't bother the kitsune or taiga (tiger). They are the natural guards of the compound and live here." Naruto said as he walked into the cave. After a few minutes of walking Naruto entered the main lobby and saw spirit infusion seals off in the corner which are supposed to be a myth.

"**Kage Bunshin**" Naruto called as 1000 copies of him popped into existence.

"Okay guys divide into groups of 100. Group 1 will study and copy all Fuuton Jutsu. Group 2 will study and copy all Raiton Jutsu. Group 3 will study and copy all Doton Jutsu. Group 4 will study half and copy all Katon Jutsu. Group 5 will study half and copy all Suiton Jutsu. Group 6 will study and copy all Fuinjutsu. Group 6 will study and copy all taijutsu katas. Group 7 will study and copy all kenjutsu katas. Group 8 will study and copy all genjutsu. Group 9 will plant some Kiseki-kenko seeds in the green room. Group 10 will study and copy all kinjutsu and non-elemental jutsu. Dismissed!" Naruto ordered his clones who promptly left. Naruto himself went to look at the mythical Spirit Infusion Seals and had a strange feeling come upon him as got closer. As Naruto approached the seals he spotted a black and red kitsune that was injured and looked upset while a white taiga with gold stripes laid on another set of seals with a look of loneliness set upon its regal features. Then Naruto noticed a third spot combining the two together.

"_**Naruto-kun, Minato-kun says to place your staff,**__**Kurisutarukitsune, in the middle and then channel your chakra through it."**_

'_Okay thanks Yuka-chan and Tou-kun.'_

Naruto then placed Kurisutarukitsune in the middle and ran his chakra through it. The seals glowed a bright blue, blocking Naruto's sight temporarily. When the light died down Naruto didn't see either of the animals. Naruto walks outside to see that it is 3 hours till sunrise.

"Yamato-nii let's get some sleep, I am pretty exhausted so you must be too."

"*LONG YAWN* Alright Naruto-kun." Yamato said before succumbing to sweet, sweet sleep.

-7 Hours later-

Naruto and Yamato wake up around 11a.m. Naruto took the 9 large scrolls, each marked with their respective emblem, and sealed them into one large scroll on his back.

"*yawn* Well let's get going before the others freak out about us not being back at noon."

"Alright."

-2 Hours later-

Naruto and Yamato arrive back in town near the crumpled castle.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Naruto yelled as he and Yamato appeared in the group's camp.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Yamato! Back already? We weren't expecting you until the evening." Itachi said from a tree.

"So did the Kaguya talk?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, turns out Ryuketsu will join us and will move to Uzu and be Kushina-sama's bodyguard. We also gave him a metal strain version 1 Kiseki-kenko seed. We sent a hawk to Kushina-sama and she replied extremely fast, Zabuza-san should be here in a couple of hours." Itachi informed Naruto and Yamato.

"Ok that is excellent news! Well I am going to go meditate for a bit." Naruto then walked off and pulled out Kurisutarukitsune and meditated with it in hand.

-Mindscape-

Naruto appeared in the grassy field with the giant bookshelf, otherwise known as his mindscape. Naruto saw Yuka and Minato talking and deciding on how to free her without harming Naruto. As Naruto approached them he saw the back and red kitsune and the white and gold taiga from the base.

"Tou-kun, Yuka-chan! How are you guys?" Naruto called as he approached.

"Hey my boy!" Minato called with a proud smile.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Yuka called to her container.

"*sigh* well do you two know who the kitsune and taiga are? I only saw them once while at the Namikaze Base." Naruto asked.

"They are the spirits of Kurisutarukitsune, which the taiga represents the first half and the kitsune represents the kitsune half." Yuka explained.

"Their spirits were embedded into the staff and they have gained a sense of immortality and are now able to shift to human forms and are actually quite intelligent already and will only grow smarter. In fact they imbued some of my spirit into the staff already and decided to make the staff a special heirloom that only the spirits that inhabit it can choose who wields them."

"Amazing, I can't wait to make the staff famous haha. Also I grant you freedom to add onto my mindscape for whatever you want. Besides from this little clearing and now this planning room, everything else can be changed to suit you individual needs while not being too extreme. I think you all need some more freedom here while you plan a way to free Yuka-chan and send her back to her family. Also Tou-kun I need you to help teach me politics and law when I sleep so I can do what I need to do." Naruto stated in a mature voice.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun, and after we get the boring stuff out I can also help you with my **Hiraishin**."

"Thanks Tou-kun. Well I got to go get acquainted with the new spirits that are with me." Naruto said as he gave Minato and Yuka a hug before walking over to the sleeping kitsune and sunning taiga.

"Hello guys, I am Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki and the wielder of the staff Kurisutarukitsune. So what are your guys' names?" Naruto introduced himself and asked the two new spirits.

"*Roaring Yawn* I, Naruto-kun, am the eldest taiga, or tiger, to have ever existed. My name is Taiyo, meaning Solar. I am one of the last taigas that are of this coloration. My descendent have white fur or gold stripes and have access to my clan's super strengthened Katon, Raiton, and Hikari if they live long enough. Now my species will always live on in this staff, and for that I thank you, young one."

"Amazing Taiyo-Choro-Osama (Elder King Solar), maybe you teach me more about history when I sleep and meditate. You can also store all your knowledge on this bookshelf." Naruto said as he made a grand oak bookshelf appear with a symbol of Taiyo on it.

"*YAWN* I, young Whirlpool, am one of the few Konton Kitsune, or Chaotic Kitsune. My name is Mokushi, or Apocalypse, due to my imaginable talent in Daku, Doton, and Raiton. I was a master in them and even was known as the first student of the Katon Master Taiyo no Doragun, even though he is all but myth now. My descendent are more mischievous than normal kitsune and are also bigger. They can have any affinity; I myself had Doton and Raiton. They might also have my Daku, or Darkness ability. Even though we are considered chaotic we are good, just more devious than usual. We aren't as old as Taiyo and his kind but we are still old, we appear in your legends. In fact, Yuka-chan, aka Kyuubi, is a descendent of mine and among the strongest to have ever existed. In just 2,000 more human years I would have been able to start teaching her how to control Daku and not just have it strengthen her other attacks. She is a prodigy though among my descendents."

"Wow, that's amazing Mokushi-Choro-Itazura (Elder Prankster Apocalypse), also could you teach me any moves and history you can later on? Also here is a bookshelf for you as well." Naruto said to the old kitsune as a grand pine bookshelf appeared with a symbol of Mokushi on it.

"Certainly little one, now I want to visit my great-great-granddaughter. I will see you later little whirlpool." Mokushi said as he shifted into an old but ripped man with long black and red hair with gray streaks on the side and walked over to Yuka with a small smile.

"And I am going to sleep some and integrate my knowledge into you. You also have two guests waiting for you. I will also teach you how to rule like a true king later on young one." Taiyo said as he turned into a light-skinned man with golden striped tattoos and gray hair. He also had deep green eyes and a strong, lithe build.

"Ok, see ya guys later." Naruto said as he slowly faded back to reality.

-Back in Camp-

Zabuza and Utakata appeared in the campsite and were greeted by Itachi and Ibiki. Immediately afterward Yamato, Maho-zai, and Shirudo came out to meet them and brought Ryuketsu no Shaku, who walked calmly forward.

"So, you're the Kaguya we are picking up, the infamous Ryuketsu no Shaku? Well you are not what I was expecting." Zabuza said with an air of indifference but slightly gripped his sword.

"Hai, I am Ryuketsu no Shaku, the last Kaguya, aka Zoge (Ivory) Kaguya. You are the only people to know my true name besides my deceased clan. I hope to be of service and truly help Uzu no Kuni. Naruto-sama's kindness granted me the ability of metal bones and overall made me immensely stronger. My clan will now serve as body guards for his clan and his empire until the end of time." Zoge said as he showed his Uzu Tattoo but with bones surrounding it meaning Kaguya Head.

"So where is the gaki?" Zabuza asked.

"I'm right here Zabuza. I was meditating on some things, like a cure for the Kaguya clan, **Hiraishin**, and a way to free Yuka-chan." Came the blonde's voice from the edge of the clearing.

"Really now gaki? That is an amazing feat, well all three are. So do you have the Kaguya Cure?" Zabuza asked with a smirk.

"Yes, half is already applied, the Metal Kiseki-kenko, the other half will be done tonight and you all will leave tomorrow. The final half is a genetic seal which will lock away the disease into the hair virtually making the people bald or have white hair. The disease needs to be sealed somewhere and the hair is the only plausible, non-life threatening place."

"Thank you, thank you so very much Naruto-sama." Zoge said as tears leaked from his eyes as he dropped to a knee with his head down.

"If you can, can you please apply it now?" He asked Naruto.

"Sure, but you will pass out. 1…2…3…FUIN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed an intricate seal onto Zoge's head and channeled chakra into it. Zoge then fell down and was caught by Naruto who carried him off to his tent. Naruto then reappeared and told the group to sit down and relax.

"So, you are Utakata, container of the Six Tailed Slug, Rokubi?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I am also the head of Uzushio's Barrier Team and I am currently aided by the Slug Summons who have accepted me under Tsunade-sama's and Kushina-sama's suggestions." Utakata said in a calm tone with a slight happy undertone.

-The Next Day-

Zoge, Zabuza, and Utakata wake up and meet the Konoha team for breakfast. They have a rabbit stew with orange juice before Naruto breaks the silence.

"Zabuza, I want you to train Haku and Jade with Utakata helping. Ask Kaa-chan to help also, tell her it is my idea. I want them to enter the Chunin Exams under a Kumo guise. The Raikage should be fine with it as long as his lone student C becomes a part of the group. C is to be fetched by you and Zoge 2 days after you get back and trained to be the best possible. C is being told of his family's distant relation to the Namikaze. He comes from a branch that specialized in Lightning Style so he will be amazingly good at it and will only be surpassed by me and Black Lightning users once he reaches his full potential." Naruto said, eyes never leaving his stew.

"Hai Gaki/Naruto-sama." Came the two replies.

"Okay, both groups back up your belongings, my **Supiritto Bunshin** will take charge of this nation while under a henge until Kaa-chan comes to claim it."

The next half an hour was filled with moving around and sealing goods getting ready to leave.

"Ok Utakata I also want you to train some of those Mizu Rebels who joined Uzu and have them ready to enter. You will be their sensei and Zabuza will be the sensei of Haku, Jade, and C. I suggest the top 3 of their kids while supplying them with these." Naruto said and threw the Rokubi Container a scroll of all basic elemental jutsus and non-elemental jutsus along with instructions for training. Naruto then disappeared with his group in a **shunshin** and headed back to Konoha.

-1 and half weeks later-

Naruto, Maho-zai, Itachi, Ibiki, Shirudo, and Yamato arrived back at the village gates where they meet Kotetsu and Izumo who were playing cards.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo we are back so sign us back in!" Naruto yelled after sneaking up on them, causing cards to be flung everywhere.

"What the hell Naruto! We were almost done with the game and would have signed you in afterwards!" Kotetsu all but yelled in agony as his chance of winning was gone.

"Whatever Kotetsu, just be ready to be the same rank as me in three months." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kotetsu just signed the papers and told them to enter. The group then walked to the Hokage's Tower with the stares of many on them as they still had their full body gear on. Naruto only had a mask covering the bottom of his face as he didn't want to be glared at right now.

20 minutes later are 6 ninja are standing in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi with Itachi finishing the mission debriefing.

"…and that, Hokage-sama is how the mission ended. Naruto-kun is a true leader and is definitely more than worthy of being chunin."

"Hokage-jiji I want to take the exams with Ino-chan and Hinata-imoto as my team. I also have Wind and Lightning unlocked and I think Earth might unlock in a bit. Once that happens I can start trying for Crystal or another basic element."

"Wow Naru-kun, you sure are doing great. You would make Minato proud."

"I know, he has told me himself. Guess I forgot to tell everyone he actually sealed his spirit into me and I know a way to bring him back, but he won't be able to be a ninja, just a teacher and Seal Master." Naruto went on.

"Really, how?!" Asked Hiruzen.

"Like this *poof out came a crystal with the initials M.N.* with this crystal and some of Tou's chakra I can make a spiritual body which allows him to do everything he used to be able to do physically and mentally." Naruto said and then channeled Minato's chakra like he was taught during his mindscape trip.

"Ugh, man this is weird being back here on Earth. And with my body no less, man you did great Naruto-kun. Now let me see the seal I am going to give Yuka a bit more freedom." Minato said as he then proceeded to loosen Naruto's seal to the bare minimum which allowed Yuka to pop out but she couldn't leave her kitsune form or get farther than a mile away from Naruto.

"**AHHH! Finally free from that damn seal! Thanks Minato and Naruto, but I can't wait until I am fully free."** Yuka said.

"**Why do I smell a big beetle coming close to the village?"** Yuka thought out loud.

"Well we do have the container for the seven tails, the Shichibi, coming as she was just exiled from Takigakure, her home village. Go meet her Naruto, and Yuka, please return to the seal, I only want you out in private." Hiruzen said nonchalantly.

"SWEET!" Naruto yelled before jumping out the window and waiting at the gates. About 20 minutes later Naruto sees Kakashi and Kurenai with Teams 7 and 8 walking back to the village with a mint-green haired, caramel eyed, tanned skin and around his height and age.

"Naruto-nii!" Kiba yelled as he then raced forward to Naruto who gave the boy a brotherly hug.

"Hey Kiba-ototo, so you had a C-ranked escort mission with Team 7?"

"Yup, and Kurenai-sensei never stopped talking about how Hana was lucky to have you. Then she remembered the C.R.A. and got excited thinking she can be with you. Hana even offered when we saw her on a b-rank tracking mission and she crossed our path." Kiba said and then whispered the last few parts.

"Really, wow! Well I am here for Miss 7 and take her to the Hokage with Kakashi and Kurenai. You other genin can go, Shino and Kiba go rest in the hot spring on me." Naruto said and threw a few Ryo to Shino and Kiba.

"Yeah I am Miss 7. Are you Mister 9?" Asked the new comer.

"Yes I am." Naruto said before locking arms with her and Kurenai and taking them with him to the Tower with a **shunshin**.

"Damn it Naruto! Now I have to use my chakra to get there." Kakashi deadpanned in laziness. Kakashi then pulled out his book and hopped along the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

"How the fuck does a lame-ass Dobe from some two-bit clan have that move down already." Sasuke seethed while Suiren agreed and the two then walked back to the Uchiha Compound to train and practice their Katon Jutsus with each other.

-Hokage Tower-

"Okay Jiji I brought Kure-chan and Miss 7." Naruto said getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Oh by the way, what is your name? I can't go around calling you Miss 7 cause the village might figure it out. I am Naruto Namikaze Senju Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Yuka the Kyuubi."

"Hi Naruto-kun, I'm Fuu, Jinchuuriki of Choumei the Shichibi. And I see we are both on great terms with our Bijuu. And you are from three clans?!" Fuu said and then asked.

"Yup, my grandparents are the last full-blood Namikaze and the last full-blood Senju, besides me of course, and my mother is the last full-blood Uzumaki."

"That's so cool!" Fuu exclaimed.

"So Hokage-jiji-sama where am I gonna stay and what rank will I be?" Fuu asked the Hokage, trying her best to stay calm.

"You will be staying in the same building as Naruto-kun here as he owns the whole building. And for rank, I will have to decide that later, for now you are just a citizen and not a ninja. No one will know of your jinchuuriki status and the council will have no leverage on you here. I made sure of that a few years ago for Naruto-kun."

"Ok, thanks Hokage-jiji."

"Hokage-sama, may I ask a question?" Kurenai asked, receiving a nod from Hiruzen.

"Ok, well Fuu-san, your Bijuu is a beetle so does he give you any special powers?" Kurenai asked.

"Actually, yes he does. I have an ability to communicate and utilize insects, like the Aburame clan." Fuu said as she explained her power.

"That's amazing Fuu-chan! Yuka gives me more in-depth knowledge in seals, chakra manipulation, and speeds up my already fast regeneration ability." Naruto said.

"Now let's get you settled in a room before I take Kure-chan out to eat." Naruto then grabbed both girls again and quickly used a shunshin to appear back at his apartment. But right after they left Hiruzen remembered he didn't get a mission debrief and was about to have Yugao go bring Kurenai back but Kakashi appeared at the window just then.

"Did they get here and leave already?"

"Yes Kakashi-kun they did."

"Did they give a mission debrief?"

"Nope."

"Fuck, there go my plans for the next half an hour."

-With Naruto-

"Well Fuu-chan, this is the apartment building I own. I am currently repairing it with some **Kage Bunshin** and it should be done in a couple more days. The top two floors are mine and the below basement levels are off limits. Choose whatever room you want. Take half a floor if you want, just ask my clones to remove the walls and make it a single room." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Fuu excitedly chirped.

"Anytime!" Naruto called as he walked with Kurenai towards the Dango Shop.

"Ready for lunch on me Kure-chan?"

"Sure thing Naru-kun and I am so glad that Hana is okay with you having multiple wives and agreed that I am worthy." Kurenai said softly, holding onto Naruto's arm (**AN: he is taller and she is slightly shorter**).

"Yeah, but the thing is that the village has the C.R.A. set up for anyone who is the last of the clan. Thankfully I can't be forced to take anyone I don't love."

"Yeah." Kurenai said slightly dreamily.

-4 hour later after date end and they kissed goodbye-

Naruto is in the bottom most floor of his building working at a forge and was slowly molding a dagger made from steel with garnet gems already embedded into the hilt with a sapphire Uzu Swirl on the bottom.

'_Almost done with this sweet dagger and I will have a nearly unbreakable weapon that also channels my chakra and stores my chakra. I have to thank Tenten-chan later for the scroll on forging weapons.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto then plunged the dagger into the water to cool it off and inspect it for any damages or mistakes. There were none so Naruto made a clone to sharpen the blade and then place a repairing seal on it to keep the blade sharp. Naruto himself placed a partial anti-gravity seal to make the dagger weightless so it could literally fly forever and constantly gain speed.

-1 month later-

Naruto is in the hot springs by himself until he is joined by Hana and Anko who have no problem with him seeing them undressed. Naruto, however, was blushing up a storm and started getting a nosebleed. Hana and Anko just sat on both sides of the young Uzumaki. Naruto, Hana, and Anko just sat there relaxing, and Naruto blushing do to Anko holding his arm between her assets. Naruto and the girls then leave to get some lunch at Ichiraku Ramen until Naruto is called to the Hokage's office.

"Yes Hiruzen-jiji?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed that he had to leave his girlfriend and possible future girlfriend.

"I need you to join me in the council room for three things." Hiruzen said calmly.

"Okay fine jiji." Naruto said and walked with the elder Sarutobi to the council chambers.

-In the Council Chambers-

"Council settle down it is time for the meeting!" Hiruzen announced.

"Sure thing Hokage-sama!" the council members said in unison.

"Just one thing Hiruzen-sama, why is Naruto-kun here?" asked Tsume.

"Young Naruto-kun is here because…"

**AN: Well that is chapter 6. I'm just making it up as I go so it will be constantly shifting. So yeah Samui and not Yugito since Yugito will be Samui's, Karui's, and Omoi's sensei. Killer Bee won't be seen until the finals when he arrives with Ai the Raikage. I need to separate his name from the sentence so the Raikage will be Ai. Kurisutarukitsune will be a dual sentient weapon with a dark mischievous half and a bright intelligent side. The dark mischievous side will be represented by a black and red kitsune and the bright and intelligent side will be represented by a white and gold tiger, I will switch it between tiger and taiga every once in awhile. All jutsus I don't explain are either already explained, or from canon and found online.**

**New Jutsu List:**

**Supiritto Bunshin jutsu** – Spirit Clone Jutsu – Makes a clone half as strong or more based on the amount of chakra put into it; clone can only be killed by decapitation and immediately burning the head otherwise it will reattach or grow back; this clone is equally as strong as the user physically as well; will know every jutsu the user knows or learns and can telepathically communicate with the caster; basically a separate entity with its own chakra coils; also this is my take on the blood clone jutsu as I wanted to make it original

**Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Haki** – Tornado Destruction – makes a miniature tornado with winds as sharp as blades that will decimate anything in front of it, B-rank jutsu, made by Asuma when he was practicing, Naruto learned it when he stayed in the Sarutobi Compound


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. Also the invasion will not happen, but Orochimaru will still do his pedophile thing to Sasuke's neck.

**I will do a new mission with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. 8 – 10 will be the first two chunin exams tests plus prelims. 11 -12 or 13 will be the month of training and finals.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 7: The Warning of Hell to Come**

"Gaki! Get your ass back here!" Came the yells from a pissed off Jiraiya as his back was coated in super glue with signs saying 'Super Pervert.'

"Not in your life Jiji!" Naruto called back as he released his weight seals and took off in a flash of pure speed. Jiraiya released his seals and slowly gained on Naruto and used a minor type of Doton manipulation to cause the soil under Naruto's feet to stop him from moving.

"Damn it!" Naruto whined as Jiraiya caught up and punched him in his gut for the prank. Naruto proceeded to pass out from having the wind knocked out of him and instead of flying with the punch he had to take it full force.

"Great now I got to carry my little airheaded grandson to the training field to meet his Chunin Exam team." Jiraiya sighed as he threw Naruto over his shoulder and took off.

-5 minutes later-

Jiraiya appeared at the training ground with Naruto starting to wake back up.

"Naru-kun, what did you do to Jiraiya-jiji-sama now?" Ino asked which was accompanied by a few giggles from the others who were there, aka Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"Ugh what the he…ck hit me?" Naruto asked, changing his choice of words as he saw the ladies there.

"Jiraiya-kun did Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, slightly annoyed by their antics.

"OHHH, well that's fine, guess I slightly earned that with my awesome prank." Naruto said causing the ladies to giggle and Jiraiya to chuckle at his simplicity.

"Ok, now on to business!" Tsunade ordered, getting all of the genins' attention.

"So, what are we here for Tsunade-baa-sensei?" Ino asked, showing how comfortable she is with Naruto's family.

"Well, Ino-chan, we are here to give you three the forms for the Chunin Exams as you three will be a three man squad and we expect you three to win the whole damn thing!" Tsunade said with excitement.

"Yeah, whatever, nothing bad will happen." Was all Naruto said.

"Hai!" Came the kunoichi response. All three of them then signed the forms and gave them to Jiraiya who disappeared to give them to the Hokage. Naruto then used the shunshin to get back to his apartment as he is still slightly shocked by what Hiruzen told the council 2 weeks ago.

-Flashback-

"_Naruto-kun is here because there are 3 things that need to come to light about him and he only knows 2. These are being projected across the village at the moment, is that fine with all of you?"_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama."_

"_Hai, Hiruzen-jiji."_

"_Okay, now no interruptions at all. First off, Naruto's mother was Kushina 'The Red Maelstrom of Mayhem' Uzumaki, Princess of Uzu and his father was Minato 'The Yellow Flash' Namikaze, Yondiame Hokage. Making Naruto the heir of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uzu no Kuni. Secondly, Naruto Uzumaki is the grandchild to the two Sannin, Jiraiya Namikaze and Tsunade Senju. Thirdly, Naruto has access to his father's clan's advanced jutsus, his mother's clan fuinjutsu, and what he doesn't know is that with _'Kyuubi and'_ the special Uzumaki Chakra any possible bloodlines are able to be activated if the circumstances are met. Now that is said, no one from the village is going to be allowed to try to marry him unless he so chooses. He will also have a seat on the council when the Civilian Council returns in 3 months, or two months after the exam finals. They have to return do to the Daimyo demanding that there be one with most of the power they had before but there will be elections held by all non-shinobi citizens of the village the month before they return so they have ample time to get ready. Oh yeah, there are seals on every building that stop people from talking about Naruto's heritage and seals from the Uzumaki and Yamanaka Scrolls that lock that information away permanently when you leave the village or try talking about it 3 times so no one will find out unless I want them to." Hiruzen said in a slow regal tone with a furious undertone at the end. The news shocked the whole village and of course the blind fools who hate Naruto now have another excuse saying that the 'demon' is mocking their great Yondiame. Naruto and his friends of course already knew his heritage but were flabbergasted by the part of the bloodlines._

_Naruto then went to the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound and found the crystal sentient Minato creating seals to sell for profit._

"_Hey Tou, can you help me with Shouton? I can't seem to get it down even with having accessed my Futon, Raiton, and Doton. I can get small yellow crystals to form but it takes me and 39 clones to get it started."_

"_Sure, all you need to know is…"_

-Flashback end-

"Let's see, what did Tou say again? Oh yeah! Focus on the wind making veins and materializing in them with lightning coursing through it heating the earth into crystal. He said to start with a rock though as they already have crystals so, **Kage Bunshin**!" Naruto made 200 clones to do some training which they already know. 100 would practice Shouton, 50 would practice chakra control, 10 would work on seals, 20 would read as many books from the compound's library as they could, 5 would work on mastering the **Rasengan** so he won't need to have a clone help or focus on it for so long, 3 would work on politics with Hiruzen, and the last two would work on making the Uzumaki Chakra Chains.

"Ahh, now time to go to the clearing for a swim!" Naruto cheered until Hana **shunshin** into the room and took him back to the Inuzuka Compound for a dip in their hot spring.

-Meanwhile Somewhere Else-

A man with dark black hair covering both his eyes and ending just before his mouth, white and black nails on his hands and feet, and an overly large robe covering his body appeared in the middle of the black empty space, well besides the dim lantern in the center.

"Ahh, now it's time to start the fun, I am finally free from that damn jail and my powers are still as strong as ever. Let's see how much power I can access right now, but first **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Chi Abisu no Ma Kobun**!" Then, in front of the man, 50 different creatures appeared. They were divided into 5 groups of 10 similar creatures and had an aura of murder, destruction, and sin around them.

"**My liege, you are free! Finally we may destroy those infernal pieces of shit!" **Yelled the apparent leader of group 1, the creatures of which resembled minotaurs with long serpent tails with sword blades on the end and carried large axes that were as tall as a 10 year old oak tree and as wide as a light pole. The leader had 4 extremely large horns that curled up and looked to be made of metal and a dagger made from a dragon's tooth and filled with a komodo dragon's saliva.

"**Yeah, now my men can feast on their tasty flesh and my people can once again live in our territory!" **Yelled the leader of group 2, the apparent powerhouses in the little army. The beasts had the body and legs of a bear, the arms of a gorilla, the head of a wolf, and the talons of a falcon. All carried short swords and had numerous scars from past battles. The leader also had a spear as big as the axes of group 1 but made from pure obsidian and diamond.

"**Let my brothers and sisters take back our sky and tree tops!" **Yelled the leader of group 3 in a raspy voice. The beings had the aerodynamic bodies and wings of a hawk, the legs of a wolf (all 4), arms of a spider-monkey, the head of a bat, and the fangs of a rattlesnake. They all utilized gauntlets on their feet and spiked clubs with their arms while sharp metal braces were on their wings. The leader carried a bow made from an ancient oak with the string from a centaur's tail and all the arrow heads were made from an obsidian and sapphire combination.

"**Let's burn their cities to ash and melt their weapons down into a tub to hold lava for me and my kin!" **Yelled the leader of group 4 in a deep, guttural, and vile voice. These monstrosities had the body and tail of a boa-constrictor, the legs of an alligator (4 legs), arms of a human (but with scales), the head of a wolverine, and the claws of a tiger. All utilized war hammers the size of a Great Dane (the shaft of the hammer) and a large snapper turtle (3 feet wide and4' 6" long as the head of the hammer). The leader carried a trident made of diamond and ruby mixed together and 7 ft long, 2 ft shorter than itself (all leaders are around 9 ft tall/long to make this simpler and the cronies are anywhere from 1 – 4 ft shorter).

"**RHAGH, let's go and kill them off and let them repopulate and do it again so we can kill and slaughter. Let my kind gather slaves for our homes and whatever we want!"** Bellowed the largest the leaders, being 10 ft tall, and the leader of group 5. These monsters had the body of dragons, wings of dragons and hawks ( 2 pairs of wings), the arms of a gorilla on steroids, the four legs of a tiger on steroids, the neck of a serpent, the head of a shark/bear/wolf/dragon mix, poison so deadly it kills (almost) instantly (takes 0.0009 seconds), claws bigger and longer than a bears, teeth as sharp and plentiful as a shark/crocodile mix, fire breathing of a dragon, spines of a stegosaurus/perch mix, and the tusks of an elephant. They carried diamond/obsidian/sapphire/ruby/emerald scythes that were as long as the wielder and could cut with only one little touch. The leader carried a long curved katana that was made from pure diamond and had a platinum sheathe and grip with silver designs.

"Relax my children! We will take what is ours in due time, first we need to find a place to make our base. We shall take over the country above us and decide later. Now, how much power can I access?" The man stated.

"R**H**A**GH, I** fe**el my POWER! I can access it ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NONE SHALL LIVE OR SURPASS ME AGAIN!" **Roared the monstrous man, wings sprouting from his back along with him making spikes shoot out and return to his body.

"**SO much better!"** The demonic man sighed.

"**Surota (group 5), Hiretsu (group 4), Hokai (group 3), Kyoki (group 2), and Shutai (group 1), go now and kill anyone who is in charge of the country above us and enslave the people! NOW!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

The beasts then emerged from the ground, and rose in the center of Amegakure and sent scouts to find the ones in charge and kill them.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto and Hana were just getting out of the Inuzuka hot springs, each sporting a hickey from their make out session, and were drying off to meet Anko, Kurenai, and Ino at a barbeque restaurant.

"Naru-kun, come on we gotta go!" Hana yelled as she was slipping on her sandals with beige shorts and blue top, in other words her civilian clothes.

"Coming Hana-chan!" Naruto called as he jumped down the steps pulling on his black sleeveless jacket over his crimson shirt with brown camouflage shorts and sandals.

-1 week later-

Naruto was officially going out with the four girls and was getting along well with Fuu. Naruto was currently sprinting on roof tops to get to the clearing as he and all of his friends have the day off with the Chunin Exams starting the next day. As Naruto was speeding along he saw 6 familiar people in the street and he didn't like what was about to happen.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-sorry Suna-san. L-let m-me g-go, p-p-please?!" pleaded a scared little kid with brown hair and a crimson scarf as his two friends are staring and begging for the guy to let their friend go.

"I should teach you where to look you little brat." Growled out the sand ninja as he raised a fist to punch the little boy.

"Kankurou put the boy down right now damn it!" Demanded a blonde kunoichi.

"In a second Temari! I just need to educate this brat." The now pointed out Kankurou said to Temari.

"Damn it Kankurou! Put down my ototo right now! Konohamaru is the legit grandson of the Sandiame and you don't want your pops to be more pissed at you. I mean you already stole Tem-chan's make-up for your so-called war paint." Naruto said as he walked up.

"Naruto-nii/Boss!" Came the calls of surprise from Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Naru-kun!" Temari called as she ran up and pecked him on the cheek.

"O-oh, h-hey Naruto, and what the fuck do you mean make-up?!" Kankurou said in a slightly furious tone.

"Don't worry about it anymore or else your puppet panties will get all bunched up Kan-chan." Naruto said as everyone started laughing.

"Gaara you can show yourself now, you can't sneak around me ototo!" Naruto called as Gaara used a sand **shunshin** to appear by him with a smile.

"Well guys I was going to a clearing that belongs to me to hang out with some of my friends, want to join? Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon go there and tell Ino-chan and Hana-chan that there will be 3 surprise guests.

The Konohamaru Corps sprints ahead to the clearing to tell Ino and Hana while Naruto and the Sand Siblings leisurely walked there while catching up on what has been going on.

-That Night-

"**Kai**" Naruto yelled as he released 14 beds, which were extremely comfy and molded to the sleeper, for all the genin there as they laid down and looked up at the night sky. Ino, Hana, and Temari connected their beds so they could gossip as they relaxed and Hinata soon joined them while the guys formed a circle to tell ghost stories and just occasionally chat. They all ate Naruto's cooking and partied up until the moon and stars were out. They soon fell asleep, but all were excited for the Chunin exams the next day.

**AN: Another Chapter done! Woohoo, this was mainly filler but it had its reasons. I will also need suggestions on what to name the 5 groups' species. So what do y'all think so far? The next chapter will be better with more action. Hanzo, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko are alive.**

**Jutsu List: **

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Chi Abisu no Ma Kobun** – Summoning Jutsu: Demonic Minions of the Bloody Abyss; summons a mini-army of beasts that one has proven itself to from the Bloody Abyss where the most evil live at the very bottom and are very destructive and vile; 5 different types maximum; only user is *classified*


	9. Chapter 8

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. Also the invasion will not happen, but Orochimaru will still do his pedophile thing to Sasuke's neck. So this is gonna through everyone for a loop Chapters 8 -10 are only being published once I get all three done along with a few extra chapters. I also need to have the four Ame leaders alive for this story so no bitching to anyone who just wants to flame. So I am going to keep making up jutsus like my own personal summoning which I honestly think is slightly bad ass.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**I will do a new mission with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. 8 – 10 will be the first two chunin exams tests plus prelims. 11 -12 or 13 will be the month of training and finals.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 8: It Begins**

*BRRRING*

*BRRRING*

*BRRRING*

*BRRRING*

"Damn it who set a timer!" Growled out Naruto.

"Troublesome, I was sleeping peacefully." Sighed Shikamaru.

"*RHAGH* Damn that was a good dream to." Yawned Kankurou while the other males all just sighed or fell onto the ground when they all got woken up.

"Shut up you lazy asses!" Shouted all the girls except Hana who just sighed and got the little fire pit ready for cooking breakfast.

"Well since I am up and we still have 3 hours until the First Exams I am going to go swimming!" Naruto declared as he ran to the water with Sabita & Tomei, Hokori & Nezu, Safaiya & Suripi, Kyureki & Sutomu, Taiyoko & Reiza, and Daiya & Kometto (mother and father kitsune, their son and daughter with their mates, the Haimaru Triplets (mentioned second) with their mates). Kiba and Akamaru were quick to follow their older brother with Neji right behind them. Soon enough everyone (Sand Siblings and the Rookie 11 (Team 7 and Suiren not a part, with them it is Rookie 15) plus Hana) was swimming and enjoying for an hour and a half. Naruto was the first to leave and dry off to prepare their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, noodles, and pastries.

"Choji come here and help me with this please!" Naruto called to his friend as he prepared everything for cooking.

"Sure thing Naruto!" Choji yelled as he ran up to help out the knucklehead.

-30 minutes Later-

"Everyone come and get it!" Naruto and Choji called out as they had the table set for all 15 people and dishes set for all 12 animals.

"W-well how is it?" Choji asked as this was the first meal he played a large part on with Naruto only doing a few small things here and there.

"It's delicious Choji!" Lee yelled out as everyone nodded in agreement and all the animals gave barks and yips of approval. Everyone was hungry so the spent their time eating in relative silence for 15 minutes.

"Ahh that hit the spot." Sighed Gaara in his slightly monotone voice with everyone saying the same or just nodding.

"Well we have to get ready and be at the Academy in 45 minutes. Good thing my clones know how to clean clothes cause they washed everyone's stuff, but not the undergarments cause that is your responsibility." Naruto said as every told him 'thank you.'

"Everyone do what you gotta do and meet your teams at the Academy in 30 minutes or less." Hana said as she was the oldest and already a chunin so she could just lounge around with her dogs and Naruto's kitsune.

"Sabita-kun, would you like to work with me during the exams?" Naruto asked the eldest male kitsune.

"Yip yip" Sabita answered while nodding and slightly wagging his tail.

"_**I should try to make it so Naruto-kun can understand them maybe it will be an ability to understand animals when one wields Kurisutarukitsune with help from Taiyo and Mokushi-jiji."**_

-30 Minutes Later-

Ino and Hinata were waiting with everyone else for Naruto, Kiba, and Neji. Ino and Hinata were wearing purple and blue trench coats with black body suit that had mesh sewn into it along with dark green skirts and black fingerless gloves, outfits courtesy of Tsunade and Shizune, while the others there wore canon clothing except Temari who had a deep dark orange scarf with a blue Uzumaki Swirl and Senju Trident and a White Namikaze Wave she received from Naruto on his training trip.

"Where are those three, they better not do anything stupid, we only have 15 minutes." Stated an annoyed Ino with everyone agreeing as they all decided to enter together under an illusion from Yakumo so no one would notice. The only bad part was that Team 7 had to join or Suiren threatened to reveal everyone.

"H-hey sorry I am late, I was getting a special weapon from my Kaa-san that she said belonged to my Great Great-Grandfather who brought the Inuzuka Clan to Konoha before he died. She also said he was the one who started the nin-kin idea and was one of the most deadly warriors ever." Kiba said with a hint of pride. Kiba was wearing a camouflage armored full body suit with a pair of baggy pants and an armor hoody-like top. He also had brass knuckle gloves and spiked boots.

"Hah, like the Inuzuka were ever good, they are only good for meat shields and tracking a slow moving and bleeding target." Sasuke sneered.

"I would watch your tongue Sasuke-san or Naruto might just remove your tongue and precious eyes." Shino said as a few Kikaichu stuck onto everyone in the group, mainly to help, but to hurt the Uchiha if needed.

"Hey there's Naruto-nii and Neji-nii!" Hinata called.

Neji was wearing a white hooded trench coat with black boots and black pants and shirt with mesh armor over the clothes. Neji also had silver gloves with small little spike on key locations and retractable chakra conducting spikes on the fingers. Then there was also a belt under the coat that held his weapon pouches, dagger, and food and medical pouches. Everyone was amazed to see the Hyuuga Prodigy dressed in non-Hyuuga clothes.

"Heh, hey everyone! What do you guys think of the Original Hyuuga Assassin outfit? They belonged to mine and Hina-chan's Great Great-Grandfather and were kept safe in a special seal." Neji said getting nods of approval from the stunned group.

Naruto also shocked everyone around as they were used to him having everything in a scroll and not being too dressed up. Naruto was wearing black baggy pants that were tapped at the end and tucked into his steel-toed black with red stripes shinobi boots. He also had a sleeveless dark forest green shirt with his family's crests on the front (Dark Crimson; Uzumaki), the sides (Dark Blue; Senju), and the back (Dark Purple; Namikaze). Naruto's clothes all had mesh sewn into them along with having seals that keep the clothes repaired and adjusted to his needs along with keeping away the heat and cold. Then there was his hooded trench coat; long sleeves, pitch black (main color), deep dark green and blue stripes down the middle, deep dark crimson flames around the hood's edges, armor built in to model Hashirama Senju's, repair and resize seals, and a seal to keep the wearer comfortable in any weather. Naruto was also wearing his crimson red fingerless combat gloves with spiked knuckles and a hidden blade in each (both spikes and blades are chakra conducting and repair themselves due to the seals on all his clothes). Then there was his belt that held 2 of his food scrolls, 2 of his medic scrolls, 2 weapons pouches, and 3 trap accessory pouches with the rest in his seal pockets. Naruto had his two swords Moeru no Gurifon (blazing griffin) and Reito Rebiyatan (freezing leviathan) sealed in the special storage seals on the hips of his pants (M.G. on the left always and R.R. on his right always) and Kurisutarukitsune in a sheathe hidden in his sleeve.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long I just needed to get my actual shinobi uniform on. It is modeled after my heritage from the three of the greatest clans ever. Also how does Sabita look? He is going to be my familiar for the exams." Naruto stated calmly.

Sabita was wearing special mesh armor made by Hana for the medium sized nin-kin (half of Kuromaru's height). He also had special braces on his limbs to help improve strength and speed, but they were hardly noticeable. Sabita also had a seal pocket that contains a month's worth of food and medicine and can access it himself.

"You look amazing Naruto! And so does Sabita-kun!" Was the reply from Naruto's friends while the Uchiha duo and Team 7 ignored him, unable to find a way to upset him.

"Whatever Dobe, like you could match the Uchiha. We are the greatest clan and the elites of the world." Sasuke sneered while Suiren glared.

"Yeah Naruto-Baka, stop trying to act cool." Cried the pink banshee.

"Well nice to meet you Naruto-sama." Sai said in a monotone voice.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura, both of you shut up. Suiren stop glaring I did nothing to you. And…Sai, right? Don't call me 'sama' but nice to meet you to, I guess." Naruto said as he walked towards the door with Yakumo quickly casting her superb genjutsu.

-Inside the Building-

Kotetsu and Izumo were under a **henge** and were casting a genjutsu to trick all of the Chunin wannabes who were not worthy of being promoted. The Rookie 15 and Sand Siblings just walked on by and couldn't believe how stupid some ninja were. They all met their own sensei in front of the testing room and were congratulated for getting there.

"Thanks Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baa-chan, and Shizune-nee-chan! Well it is time we go kick some butt and show who the best is!" Naruto exclaimed as Ino, Hinata, him walked into the room, shortly followed by the Sand Siblings, then Team 8, Team Guy, Team 7, and lastly Team 10.

"Why did you all come in at the same time? Now you are a bigger target you fools." Came a voice from a silver haired genin.

"Like we care, now who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, fellow Konoha genin. This is my 7th time taking the Exams as they happen twice a year. I also have information on just about every contestant."

'_No one is supposed to have that kind of info. Looks like I better leave a note for Ibiki-nii since he told me he would be the proctor for the First Exam.'_

'_**Naruto-kun you don't need to but still can. I, along with Taiyo and Mokushi-jiji, have made it possible for you to communicate with animals since you wield Kurisutarukitsune. That means write a note and hand it to Sabita and tell him what to do then he can take the note to the Hokage.'**_

'_Really? Thanks Yuka-chan!"_

"…ruto! Naruto! Are you in there bro?" Neji asked, noticing Naruto having spaced out.

"Yeah, what happened?" Naruto asked as he wrote a quick note and handed it to Sabita, who then promptly left in a **Daku Shunshin** (a pitch black version that Naruto taught the kitsune as he was a descendant of Mokushi).

"Well Kabuto-san mentioned the villages here and that Otogakure was the newest village around. He just offered to share stats on any shinobi in the room." Neji informed Naruto, which just irritated the ninja even more.

"I want information on Gaara no Sabaku, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuuga."

"Ok, well let's see:

-Gaara no Sabaku

Rank: Genin

Mission History: 0 A-Ranks, 1 B-Rank, 5 C-ranks, and 0 D-Ranks

Note: Never got a scratch…What the fuck? That's insane, and a real danger.

Sensei: Baki

Team: Temari and Kankurou no Sabaku his brother and sister.

Family: The 4th Kazekage and his Teammates are the last alive.

-Rock Lee

Rank: Genin

Mission History: 0 A-Ranks, 0 B-Ranks, 7 C-Ranks, and 90 D-Ranks

Note: Born without chakra but is considered the second coming of the Taijutsu expert Might Gai, self proclaimed Green Beast of Konoha

Sensei: Might Gai

Team: Tenten Amaya (Heavenly Arrow) and Neji Hyuuga

Family: None to speak of

-Neji Hyuuga

Rank: Genin

Mission History: 0 A-Ranks, 0 B-Ranks, 7 C-Ranks, and 90 D-Ranks

Note: Prodigy of the Hyuuga and very protective of family and friends, most likely to inherit the Clan as he is the only male child related to current head Hiashi Hyuuga

Sensei: Might Gai

Team: Tenten Amaya and Rock Lee

Family: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki who is considered his brother

-Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: Genin

Mission History: *Most Classified* 1 A-Rank, 2 B-Ranks, 15 C-Ranks, 30 D-Ranks

Note: Over protective of friends and family, **Kage Bunshin** extraordinaire, and a dangerous foe who has already killed before

Sensei: Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin and *Classified*

Team: Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga

Family: *Classified* Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku who were adopted into his family by blood transfusion

Well there you have it." Kabuto said. When he finished everyone was staring at Naruto and Gaara like they grew 200 times their current size and turned into dangerous animals (**AN: How ironic…)**.

"Get back to whatever you were doing!" Gaara growled out as he and Naruto released a tsunami of KI.

"Now tell me about Otogakure." Demanded Sasuke, again.

"Let's see…well they are the newest village and most likely the weakest around." Kabuto said, only to jump back to avoid a strong arm from an Oto shinobi with a metal bracer that had holes in it.

"The hell are you doing?" Kiba growled out. Just then Kabuto's glasses broke and he coughed up blood.

"Teaching this asshole a lesson. Don't' mess with Oto!" Said the mummy with the metal bracer.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS! STOP OR YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!" Shouted an infuriated Ibiki. Everyone just stopped and looked at him for orders.

"Line up, you all are going to pick numbers for where you sit." Ibiki commanded.

-10 minutes later-

Ibiki is passing out the tests when Sabita appears back under Naruto's desk and climbs into his trench coat.

"Alright, a couple things before you start. There are 10 questions, 1 is saved for later and considered the final part of this test. You start with 10 points and every time you get caught cheating you lose 2 points. If you lose all 10 you and your team are removed and sent home as failures. The last thing, will be said when you maggots reach the very last question. Now…BEGIN!" Ibiki stated and then ordered. The chunin hopefuls instantly started writing answers and some were cheating.

-Everything goes as it does in Canon except Hinata isn't sitting near Naruto and Naruto doesn't try to answer the questions. He and Shikamaru both take a nap.-

"Alright time is up now for the tenth question. Pencils down and listen to my instructions, NOW!" Ibiki Morino yelled, virtually scaring the crap out of some people. He was quickly followed by the sounds of pencils hitting desks for about a minute.

"Alright, now that I have your undivided attention let's get down to the orders. This is the last question and if you can choose to take it or not. If you choose not to you fail immediately and can return next year when you don't have to deal with us psycho instructors, we are all a bit…insane or overly scary."

"Why the hell would we not want to take it?" Yelled out some random Kusa-nin.

"There's the million dollar question, folks!" Naruto comically said, causing the instructors and some other genin to chuckle/giggle.

"Quiet Naruto! And if you choose to take the question and fail, you will NEVER be allowed to take the chunin exams in Konoha or an allied village again!" Ibiki yelled out, causing random nameless cannon fodder genin teams to leave.

"Now that the weakest are gone, let's get further into business. Most of you can probably already tell that this exam is about information gathering and protection while doing it stealthily. But failure to be stealthy enough can lead to interrogation, torture, death, and any form of punishment." Ibiki explained as he removed his bandana to show his scar covered head, consisting of burns, nail holes, cuts, and even acid use on his scalp tissue. Many more genin dropped out from the sight.

"This is the consequence of failure, along with the memory of your comrades' deaths and torture which includes rape." Ibiki said in a hollow depressed voice.

"How many of you are willing to risk this after the chunin exams? How many of you want to watch your comrades get tortured and killed? The women you love tortured, raped, and beaten? Your family slaughtered? Or even the loss of innocents for your mistakes? The memories, regrets, and guilt will never leave and will never be easy to bear. Not even a mind walking clan like Konoha's Yamanaka can block off the memories completely and they are the best. I have seen many shinobi, comrades and enemies, commit seppuku for failing or just kill themselves to escape with no real excuse. Others drown themselves in missions hoping that one enemy will kill them somehow. Meanwhile, some go crazy and become a threat, leading to chakra being sealed and either being placed in an asylum or execution. And yet some seem perfectly fine, only to become a traitor and attack their home, killing their comrades and innocents. Is that what you all want to deal with as chunin and higher?" Ibiki lectured in his hollow, depressed, and guilt filled voice, speaking from lots of experience in his life, whether his own experiences or his closest friends' experiences. Many more chunin left the exams as they couldn't stand it. All that was left that seemed to be trouble were the Konoha Rookie 15, Kabuto's team, 2 Kumo teams, 1 Kiri team, the Sand Siblings, 2 Iwa teams, 1 Oto team, and 1 team from the mysterious Uzu. There were 14 more teams, 5 from Ame, 3 from Suna, 2 from Kiri, 1 from Taki, and 3 from Kusa who looked like they would be no trouble at all so no one paid them much attention.

Naruto looked at the Uzu teams and saw Haku, Jade, and a red head who he thought was kind of cute and looked like a good person. Then he looked at the two Kumo teams and saw a busty blonde, a dark-skinned red head girl, and a dark-skinned white haired boy. All three had a sword strapped to their back for easy reach. Naruto noticed the Kumo red head staring at Shikamaru, who was currently sleeping. The other Kumo team consisted of C, a young muscular red-orange head (Bando from the video games), and a brunette wearing a blue top with easily exposed mesh t-shirt and dark blue pants (Hisame) who was staring at C longingly. Naruto had a strange feeling about the Kusa team but didn't ponder it as a blur exploded into the room.

"Anko, you're early damn it!" Ibiki yelled as the dust cleared revealing a sign that said 'The Sexy but Taken Anko Mitarashi' with Uzumaki Swirls and Senju Tridents on the banner. Anko however wasn't by the banner; she was in Naruto's lap giving him a hello kiss as Ino walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Anko-chan. Now, why didn't you tell me you would be the proctor for the second exam?" Naruto asked.

"To surprise you of course my dear Naru-kun." Anko said as she kissed him again, only for Ino to join in for a few seconds.

**AN: End, now for the second Exam. Any negative non-constructive things to say? Well I don't give a damn so don't waste time typing anything to put me down, it won't work at all.**


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**I will do a new mission with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. 8 – 10 will be the first two chunin exams tests plus prelims. 11 -12 or 13 will be the month of training and finals.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 9: 5 Days in Hell, Get Done Early or Else**

"Alright now you maggots listen to me! And damn Ibiki-kun, are you getting soft?!" Anko ordered and the questioned.

"I didn't go all out plus they are a tough bunch." Ibiki replied as he and his administrators started collecting the tests.

"Alright now you all have 30 minutes to reach Training Ground 44 or you are disqualified." Anko then disappeared in a normal Konoha-styled **Shunshin**.

"Well let's go!" Naruto called as he used a **Shunshin** to get his team to the field ASAP.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata appeared next to Anko in front of the specified field, Training Ground 44. Anko told them what this exam would be about and already had them sign their waivers. They spent the 30 minutes talking as the other teams started to show up.

"Alright now that you all finally showed up I can announce the exam details. This is a survival exam, all three members of a team need to survive and make it to the center of the tower by 5 days time or else you are disqualified. In order to pass though, you need to have both a Heaven and an Earth scroll. Each team will get one or the other at random. You will need to fight and beat a team with the opposite scroll to get it as there are no extras. And feel free to stop any competitors that you can to make the rest easier." Anko explained as an assistant handed out waivers.

"Sounds easy enough Anko-chan!" Naruto yelled, prompting Anko to throw a slightly dulled kunai at him and cut his cheek. She then appeared right behind him.

"Don't you die on me Naru-kun, and damn your blood tastes good." Anko said freaking out some genin. She then felt a presence behind her and saw a Kusa-nin holding her kunai out towards her.

"Here Proctor-san, here is your kunai."

"Thanks…I think. But next time, don't come up behind me or I might just kill you." Anko hissed at the girl.

-10 minutes later-

"Alright, you all have your respective scrolls and are at your respective gates. These gates will open every 15 minutes 1 by 1 letting in 2 teams on opposite sides in at the same time." Anko announced through speaker seals.

"And the first gate opens…NOW!"

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were the first people in and set traps all along the gates of non-friendly shinobi, so the Kiri, Kusa, Taki, Ame, and Iwa teams all had traps waiting for them.

"Alright, let's have Sabita carry the Earth Scroll in his seal, no one will expect it." Naruto said as he sealed the scroll into Sabita's pouch.

"Alright, so who are we taking out first?" Ino asked.

"I think we should go for either Kiri or Ame since we laid network traps for them." Hinata suggested and Ino agreed with her.

"Alright, I will let you two take care of that with some **Kage Bunshin** while I…greet the Taki team." Naruto said as the kunoichi nodded in agreement.

"**Kage Bunshin**! Alright you each get thirty clones while I deal with Taki by myself. Keep one clone around as it will guide you to where I will be." Naruto said as he took off.

-With Ino and Hinata-

"Which one do you want Hina-chan?" Ino asked.

"I will take Kiri since I heard one of their ninja stole a Byakugan eye and even though he is with Uzu now I just want to get some revenge." Hinata said.

"Alright then I will take Ame. Good thing we had one from each on both sides of us." Ino said as she and Hinata set up a basic fuinjutsu barrier, that Naruto taught them, to make them virtually invisible.

-With Naruto-

'_Alright where were those bastards again?'_ Naruto wondered as he headed towards their gate.

'_Oh yeah right there.'_ Naruto deadpanned at himself.

"Alright Sabita-kun, I need you to bite their heels, preferably their Achilles' tendons. Those are located right here." Naruto told the fox while showing hime the general area of the tendon.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Sabita yipped to him.

Just then their gate opened and the traps went off. The Taki genin were cut up and knocked around by young sapling with kunai that were tied down as they sprung up. Then one, the apparent leader, got a sharp, jagged stone to the family jewels and collapsed. The two kunoichi on his team just sighed at him and were looking for an enemy. Neither noticed Sabita coming up behind them.

"Where's the enemy?"

"I don't know. I can't even sense anyone."

'_Well let's make this quick. Sabita should do his thing right about…NOW.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Sabita rose from the ground, and with Katon coated teeth, he chomped down on their Achilles' Tendons in 4 seconds flat and sank back down into the ground. The two girls collapsed as they couldn't walk and the only one who knew medical-ninjutsu was passed out with his hands between his legs.

"Shit, now we are dead!" Whined one of the girls.

"Well at least we got to do one thing before we die. We got to beat up that monster and send her away." The other girl said.

"So, you think Fu-chan is a monster huh?" Naruto asked as he walked into the clearing with his hood down.

"YOU BEAT HER UP AND ARE PROUD OF IT?! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW, BUT THAT IS TOO NICE. I WILL KILL YOU ALL NICE AND SLOW, MAYBE LET YOU BLEED OUT!" Naruto exclaimed, furious that they were proud of what they did.

The two kunoichi said nothing as their male teammate finally got up and saw what was happening.

"Yeah we are proud you Konoha bastard! That blemish on our village is finally gone!" The shinobi exclaimed as he charged at Naruto with a blade of water.

"**Gatsuga Rasengan"** Naruto called as he made a **Rasengan** and started spinning with Sabita. They then collided into the shinobi multiple times, leaving gashes across his body. Then on the last one Naruto completely shoved the **Rasengan** into the boy's stomach which sent him flying.

"Sabita, collaboration jutsu alpha!" Naruto ordered the fox who nodded his head in understanding.

"**Fuuton: Kami Oroshi"** Naruto called out his wind jutsu which combined with a fireball like jutsu from Sabita and became a big torrent of flame. The boy was completely roasted and turned to ash from the heat of the flames.

"Now where is your scroll?" Naruto asked.

"I-its i-in m-my sh-shirt's in-inside p-pocket." Said the first kunoichi.

"Alright, well I'm taking it now." Naruto said as he reached into her shirt and removed the scroll.

"Oh I almost forgot to take your supplies." Naruto said as he sealed up all their gear into a scroll and cut their arms and feet so they bled.

"Here, you each can have a kunai. I won't leave you without a small chance. Even though you are disqualified you might be able to escape and tell your village that they are now enemies to me, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he dropped a kunai in front of both of them and disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

Naruto then appeared in a small clearing and set up camp and a fuinjutsu barrier so only his team and allies could enter.

"Damn it, they had the same scroll as us." Naruto sighed as he hoped that Ino and Hinata got a scroll that they could use.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" Naruto summoned a messenger badger to take the scroll to Neji as he knew they needed the scroll.

-With the Girls-

"Hina-chan, did you set up your fuinjutsu traps?" Ino asked the young Hyuuga.

"Yeah, they are filled with the poisonous gas that Shizune-sensei taught me." Hinata said as she reappeared next to the young Yamanaka.

"Sweet, now it's a waiting game. I have mine filled with chakra draining needles with a coating of neurotoxin from the Dart Frogs of Uzu no Kuni that Naru-kun has in his compound."

-20 minutes later-

Both of the young kunoichi had their traps go off with nearly instantaneous effects. "Ahh I can't move."

"I-I c-can't b-breath."

"I-I-I am losing my chakra."

"I feel cold, I am losing all feeling."

"I feel sick, my chest hurts."

"."

Were the reactions from the six trapped nin; the last one only got a breath out before one of Ino's needles punctured his jugular vein, sending the neurotoxin to his brain and heart instantly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you would have thought experienced genin would know to be cautious." Ino sighed sarcastically.

"Well I think we used slightly too much poison in the attacks Ino-chan." Hinata spoke with an uncaring voice.

"Now tell us where your scrolls are and we might give you all the cures." Ino demanded. The Kiri genin who held the scroll quickly rolled it to them and begged for the cure.

"You might get it if the ones from Ame hand theirs over." Hinata said impatiently.

"I-i-it's in the dead boy's p-p-pocket." Stuttered out the lone Ame kunoichi.

"Well thanks sweetie now here you can have the cure but leave you are disqualified." Ino said, injecting the antibodies into the young kunoichi.  
"What a-about m-me?" Asked her teammate.

"Yeah no, you are a bastard. I heard you threaten to rape her earlier." Ino said as she threw a senbon with highly concentrated neurotoxin in the tip into his eye.

"You have a few minutes before you die, have fun." Ino said as she and Hinata walked away with only having cured the Ame kunoichi and letting the 4 males left die.

"Hey Hinata-chan what scroll did you get from them? The Ame group had the same as ours." Ino asked and told the blue-tinted brunette.

"They had the one we need, so let's have the clones dispel and meet up with Naruto-nii." Hinata said as they took off with one clone while the others dispelled.

-20 minutes later-

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata met up in a small clearing halfway to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death.

"Alright so we have both scrolls and an extra. Let's go and leave the scroll with traps around it so we can out other teams." Naruto said as he started making seals to place around the scroll.

"Okay Naru-kun, but what if one of our friends find it?" Ino asked.

"Well the traps won't go off, they are anti-friendly fire seals. But it will give them a slight shock because we are all enemies right now." Naruto said as he finished the seals.

"Alright, Hinata-imoto hand me the scroll so Sabita-kun can hold onto it." Naruto commanded.

"Hai Naru-nii." Hinata said as she did what she was told.

Naruto, with Sabita on his back, quickly took off with Ino on his left and Hinata on his right. They started sprinting full speed and kept it up until they saw a large snake which Naruto knows didn't belong in the forest.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Buke, Kango, Gamamusha****"** Naruto called out with a poof of smoke revealing a bigger Buke the samurai, Kango the medic, and Gamamusha the defender.

"Gamamusha and Kango, I need you to go with Ino and Hinata to make sure they get to the tower. Buke, I need you to help me with the snake."

"**Sure thing Naruto-kun/nii."** Was the reply of the toads.

Ino, Hinata, Gamamusha, and Kango took off speeding towards the tower leaving Naruto and Buke behind.

"Ok Buke, I am gonna make a **Rasengan**, you channel nature chakra into your sword and launch it, and Sabita-kun here will launch some fire into it to decimate the snake."

"**Sure thing Naruto, but I better be able to take some snakeskin for my sword sheathe and for Kango-chan to make a bag for her supplies."**

"So it's Kango-chan now? You two are finally together? Congrats!" Naruto said, embarrassing his longtime friend.

"Now let's go so we can take care of this fool."

"**Yeah!"**

Naruto formed a Rasengan with one hand and started sprinting towards the gigantic snake, Sabita's mouth had flicks of flame coming from it, and Buke's blade started vibrating and the wind picked up.

Buke raised his blade executioner style and launched the wind blades toward the snakes head. The wind was quickly lit on fire as Sabita launched his blast of fire and ignited the pure oxygen and hydrogen in the air. Naruto focused chakra to his feet and launched off the ground and his **Rasengan** dug into the snake's side, cutting it open. The snake then received the flaming wind swords on its head and 'neck' region causing it to hiss in pain and anger. The snake launched and swallowed Naruto whole, trying to crush him with its gut. Sabita snuck up and clawed the snake's eyes while Buke sliced the snake open at the neck, right above Naruto's head.

"What the fuck Buke! Couldn't you have been more careful?"

"**Heh heh, sorry Naruto."** Buke apologized slightly ashamed and slightly amused.

"Fine, let's just take the snake in a scroll and catch up to the others." Naruto sighed as he pulled out a storage seal and walked over to the snake.

-30 minutes later-

"Ino-chan, Hina-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called as he saw them and their toads in the distance.

"That was fast Naru-kun!" Ino exclaimed.

"I think it was just a distraction, although it did give us a lot of snakeskin and meat which I will have the Badgers make sheathes and bags along with nice sized steaks."

"EEW! Snake steak, that sounds disgusting!" Whined both kunoichi.

"**Heh heh, it's not that bad really. Well Naruto-kun I wish we could stay but we need to go back to Mount Myoboku. See you later little one."** Gamamusha said to Naruto, who is considered by all of the Gama as family.

"Bye Gamamusha-jiji, Buke-nii, Kango-chan." Naruto said as he hugged each of them.

"Tell Gamabunta and his tadpoles I say hello and will visit them after I win these exams." Naruto said, causing everyone there to chuckle.

"**Sure thing gaki."** Gamamusha said as the three toads reverse summoned back to their home.

"Alright now let's get to the tower, we have to make up for lost time and I want to be the first team there!" Naruto declared, much to the delight of the kunoichi at seeing their hyperactive friend ready to go.

The team trained by the Sannin and one Sannin disciple pushed chakra to their feet and took off at break neck speeds and even lowered their weight and resistance seals so they moved even faster. In a matter of two hours and a couple minutes the team made it to the tower, just before the Sand Siblings did.

"Hey Tem-chan, Gaara-ototo, Kankurou-nii!" Naruto and Ino called out.

"Naru-kun, Ino-chan!" Temari called as she ran up to them.

"How did you get her so fast?" Ino and Temari asked at the same time.

"Well we have Gaara to take out strong opponents, Kankurou to sneakily attack and me to send them away." Temari said.

"Well we have me and my super strength and mind techniques, Hinata with her poison, Juuken, and Byakugan, and Naruto with his fuinjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and everything else." Ino said.

"So let's go in to the tower everybody!" Naruto said as he and Kankurou unrolled their scrolls and appeared Baki and Iruka to congratulate them.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you are here first, with a Suna team. Congrats, did you two work together?"

"No Iruka-nii. We got here right before Tem-chan and her brothers got here." Naruto said, earning a joking whine from Temari.

"Hey Baki-san! You finally mastered the wind element?"

"Hai Naruto-san I did, but little Temari is catching up exponentially with me already."

"Really Tem-chan? That's great!" Naruto said as he hugged Temari and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well how bout we take you to your team rooms now?" Iruka and Baki suggested.

"Since you all are first you can choose which ones you want to live in until the Prelims."

"Alright, Ino-chan, Hina-imoto you two can decide on which room we take." Naruto said tiredly.

"Alright we will take one of the master rooms." Ino said as she knew the history of the tower being a Senju Headquarters in the Warring Clans Era.

"And the Sand Siblings will take the other one next to ours. Anko-nee has the first one right?"

"Hai Ino-chan." Iruka said, amused at how she was taking charge and proud that she actually learned extra from what he taught.

-Summary of Next 4 Days-

Day 2: Iwa Team Arrive

Day 3: ANBU show up

Day 4: Team 8, Uzu Team Haku Arrive

Day 5: Team 7, 9, 10, Kabuto, Kumo Teams C and Samui, and Oto Arrive

-Summary End-

"Attention, all genin come to arena right now or you will be disqualified and kicked out of my home!" Anko's voice rang out through the tower.

"Alright you heard Anko-chan, let's go to the arena." Naruto said as they started walking off.

-In the Arena-

"Alright maggots listen up!" Anko called out getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks for that Anko-chan." Came the voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Listen up young ones, these exams are one of the true challenges you will ever face. We live in a time of relative peace with only minor battles. These exams are a replacement for war, to show our own nation's strength. These exams replace the unnecessary bloodshed and slaughter. They keep the fights restrained so no innocents die. But, this is only delaying the inevitable of more war so we use these to strengthen ourselves and hopefully delay the wars for long enough so that someone may find a way to bring true peace or we are all united against a common enemy. Due your nations and Kage proud and fight with all your might, prove your worth and show you should become chunin. Show both physical and mental strength and compensate for your weaknesses. May the Will of Fire guide you all down the righteous path to peace. Now Hayate Gekkou, your third exam proctor will speak to you." The Hokage lectured and then let Hayate take the stand.

"*cough*Thanks Hokage-sama.*cough* All right, as of now *cough* there are too many of you *cough* so we will need to hold a preliminary session to shrink the amount down. *cough* Names will be randomly chosen fo battles. *cough*" Hayate announced and a large flat screen appeared and flashed through names.

"*cough* Will…

**AN: Another chapter done. And for those of you watching the show on Hulu (which I do not own but recommend using if you don't) like me, can you believe the newest episode of when the war truly starts. Anko is killed off, what the hell?! And it is just plain cheap how Kabuto can revive everyone, even people that have been long dead and rotten or completely obliterated. The jutsu needs real DNA preferably a corpse, but Dan was brutally killed in the second or third war. Hizashi was beheaded and sent to Kumo. But I am really irritated about him abusing the Jinchuuriki, Anko, Zabuza, and Haku. I mean really, why not give them nuclear weapons if you do all that. -_-**

**Rant over, thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. And screw it, if I mention the Raikage it will be by A and not Ai.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**I will do a new mission with a twist that I hope will be good. Then 5 – 7 will be Pre-chunin exams. 8 – 10 will be the first two chunin exams tests plus prelims. 11 -12 or 13 will be the month of training and finals.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 10: Let's Fight, You Feeling Lucky?**

"*cough* Will Haku Yuki Momochi and Omoi come down here to fight. *cough*"

'_Oh Kami, what if I get seriously hurt and can't become a ninja, Karui would kill me and Samui would scold me. And what if me not becoming a ninja and of higher rank leads to Yugito-sensei, Bee-sama, or even Raikage-sama's death?!' _ Omoi thought worriedly.

'_Zabuza-sensei and Kushina-sama told me not to use my Ice-style and just stick to water while Jade-imoto sticks to wind. Ugh, such a pain.'_ Haku sighed to himself.

"Alright, Hajime!" Hayate said as he jumped away.

"Omoi-san, what do you say to a match of kenjutsu?" Haku asked, pulling his sword from his kimono.

"Sure thing Haku-san. Just kenjutsu and nothing else, deal?"

"Deal."

Haku and Omoi ran towards each other, their swords shining in the light (Haku's white and Omoi's dark blue). Omoi's blade started to glow and vibrate like it was containing lightning and illuminating fire while Haku's blade started to glow like it contained liquid ice.

"So you have a personalized chakra blade too?" Haku observed.

"Yup, fire and lightning. Yours?" Omoi said and asked.

"Water with some wind. So let's go all out." Haku said.

Omoi jumped in the air and pumped chakra into his blade, causing it to glow brightly. Then he dived down towards Haku, aiming for his dominant shoulder to force the young ice-user to quit. Haku however dodged to the left and sliced Omoi's right bicep, causing the arm to be painful and a challenge to use.

"Ugh, damn it. Thank Kami I am ambidextrous." Omoi sighed in pain.

"Well looks like I will have to take care of the other arm then." Haku said and then disappeared into thin air. Omoi then pushed raiton chakra into his blade, causing blue lightning to shoot off of the blade. One streak of lightning struck Haku's leg, causing it to go limp.

"Kami damn it, let's see how you like water then." Haku then concentrated suiton chakra into his sword and made it extend 6 extra feet and to surround his body.

"Now, while the water helps me move and heal me, it also increases my range. Omoi-san you should quit now, I can control the water and thus lightning going through it if you attack me. I can also make this water below freezing or above boiling with one thought." Haku said and then formed a second blade in his left hand.

"Fat chance Haku-san, I need to prove myself so I can take my uncle's spot as head of Kumo ANBU." Omoi declared in a moment of seriousness. Omoi then pumped his sword full of raiton and Katon chakra and slashed at Haku with full force.

"GAHHH that stung. Now try this!" Haku yelled and did an X-slash which caused Omoi to cry out in pain from searing heat and freezing cold.

"Ugh that hurts. Well Haku-san, let's finish this. One last all out slash, winner takes all?" Omoi asked, getting tired of the back and forth blows.

"Sure thing, let's do it." Haku said as he and Omoi landed on each side. Haku focused as much suiton chakra as he can into his blade with some futon rippling around it. Omoi's blade had Katon chakra to the max with raiton rippling around it. After about a minute of charging both ran forward and slashed, Omoi vertically and Haku horizontally. The fire & lightning and water & wind met in the middle making a cross causing a huge explosion, sending both Haku and Omoi into the walls behind them.

"Damn I can't continue." Haku and Omoi both said quietly to themselves before both passing out.

"Uh *cough* draw no victor." Hayate declared as the medics took the two away. The television then started having names spin again.

"Alright *cough* next match is between *cough* Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou. *cough*" Hayate said.

-Match goes as canon-

-Summary of unimportant matches to describe-

Canon matches except Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Lee, and Hinata (Ino tied on purpose)

Jade v Karui; Victor – Karui

Mei Terumi v Kurotsuchi Victor – Mei

Bando v Sai; Victor – Bando

Hisame v Kabuto; Draw

C v Lee; Victor – C

Suzumebachi Kamizuru v Neji Hyuuga; Victor – Neji

Taiseki v Gaara; Victor – Gaara

Suiren Uchiha v Kiba Inuzuka; Victor – Kiba

Hinata Hyuuga v Sai; Draw

-Now to Naruto's Match-

"*cough**cough* Naruto Uzumaki v Samui Nii *cough* Hajime!" Hayate called for the final time as he jumped away.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki?" Samui asked as she and Naruto circled each other, seeing who would strike first.

"Yeah, the one and only. I guess A-jiji or C-kun told you about me." Naruto stated.

"Hai, and Uzu-sama showed me pictures of you, but they were slightly old. You are bigger now and I can't see your yellow and crimson hair and can barely see your blue and purple eyes."

"You know that much? Dang, well let's fight with kenjutsu hime. Do you want me to use my swords or staff?" Naruto asked, getting Samui to blush at the hime part.

"Use your swords, I heard that staff of yours is unimaginable." Samui said.

"Alright, be ready for fire and ice from two legends. Behold! Moeru no Gurifon and Reito Rebiyatan! The legendary swords of the mythical titans!" Naruto called out, surprising the crowd, except for Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hiruzen.

"I-I thought those swords were just a myth! One sensei of mine spent a decade searching all possible areas for them!" Samui said, astonished.

"Heh clan secret." Naruto said causing Samui to pout.

"Please tell me Naruto-kun-sama." Samui said coyly, but only Naruto could hear the '–kun–sama' part.

"If you beat me or we tie then I might."

"Deal."

"**Kage Bunshin Jutsu**" Naruto called, making about 101 clones, so there were 102 Naruto's running around, 50 of which were making **Rasengan** in pairs. Naruto however made a **Rasengan** in his left hand and a **Chidori** in his right.

-In the Stands-

'_That's my grandson!'_ Hiruzen and Jiraiya smirked.

"Yeah Naru-chan!" Tsunade openly cheered for her grandson.

'_That's my ototo!' _Kakashi mentally cheered as he saw Naruto do both his and Minato's signature moves.

'_That's my Naru-kun!'_ Thought Anko, Ino, and Temari.

'_How the fuck does that low class piece of shit Dobe have all that power, it should be mine! I should demand that I be taught fuinjutsu so I can negate his fuinjutsu so I can take those jutsu as they should belong to me! Then Suiren-chan and I will make the Uchiha even more powerful and destroy anyone who goes against us!'_ Sasuke seethed. Just then Sasuke fell to the floor, clutching his neck, in pain and agony. Anko and Kakashi grabbed him and used **shunshin** to go place a seal around his hidden curse mark.

-Back in the field-

"Alright Samui we will just use kenjutsu." Naruto said before shoving his swords into the ground and lowering his resistance and weight seals to 0 and activated the weightless seals completely on his swords.

"Be ready hime, I am going to go all out now." Naruto said as he disappeared into thin air. Samui quickly pulled out her katana and tanto (katana in a normal one handed attack hold and the tanto was in a reverse defensive grip).

"Where are you Naruto-san?" Samui asked out loud as she looked around.

"Behind you." Naruto whispered as he did a cross slash which Samui barely blocked.

"Ahh, damn that stung. Chakra conductive?"

"Yup. The best metal available was put into these swords along with gems representing each element when these two are together with the Futon and Doton being shared by both. Katon, Raiton, are exclusive to Moeru no Gurifon while Suiton is exclusive to Reito Rebiyatan with Fuuton being more on this side also. Doton is 50-50." Naruto explained as he and Samui traded blow after blow, slash after slash, and stab after stab.

"Amazing, you have to let me see them sometime." Samui said, genuinely intrigued.

"Sure thing. Now see how they work when combined." Naruto said mischievously.

"What do you –" Samui started to ask what Naruto meant until it happened. Naruto slammed the blades together at the hilt, causing them to join together and make a two sided long sword with white and brown stripes over both, blue on the bottom, and red and yellow on the top. A huge surge of pure, raw energy exploded out, causing a huge dust cloud to form and then harden around the two blonde ninja.

"W-what is this?" Samui asked in astonishment.

"This is an easy effect from these two blades coming together, usually it turns the dust to lava but I didn't want anyone to see this except you cause you know a ninja needs their secrets." Naruto said as he readied his blades.

"Alright then Naruto-san, I will keep your secret if you win. If I win you come with me to Kumo for a month to help me train and forge my own blade. Deal?"

"Sure thing hime." Naruto replied as he started twirling his blade around in his hand. The wind in the enclosed space started spinning rapidly in conjunction with the twirling blade, sparks were spotted jumping across the currents, and flames were traveling along the enclosure and Naruto's blade.

"Samui-hime, welcome to my Maelstrom Globe!" Naruto yelled as he and Samui were lifted up and thrown towards each other.

-On the Outside-

"Damn it, that brat is showing off for the girl." Jiraiya sweat-dropped at his grandson's slight idiocy.

"Come on ototo; finish this up so we can go home." Yamato grumbled from his spot next to Hiruzen.

"Chill out Yamato-kun, Naruto-kun is just having fun." Hiruzen replied with a chuckle. Just then the orb lit up from the streaks of lightning inside and the small fire circling the inside. Naruto and Samui could be seen as shadows colliding and repelling each other. Some lightning passed through the shell and entered the stadium and shot in every direction. One even struck the 'Demon of the Mist's side, causing his Uzu genin to giggle and chuckle at him.

-Back Inside-

"Hime, I suggest you give up now. This one move will be the end of the match and I rather not use it on such a beautiful young lady." Naruto said sincerely.

"Well Naruto-san, you are convincing but I wouldn't be able to become the best if I turn down this match." Samui said as she got in a defensive stance.

"Suit yourself hime. I just hope A-jiji-sama doesn't get to mad for you being injured for close to a month." Naruto said as he started charging his blade full of chakra.

"Get ready to feel the full power of the Legendary Uzu Scrac no Hakai (Legendary Maelstrom Scrac of Destruction ***Scracs are two legged draganoids from American Indian folklore/mythology that constantly plot the downfall of all opposing sentient life***). Legend says this blade caused the destruction of the Ancients before the warring clans and the Rikudo Sennin himself wielded then hid the parts of this blade." Naruto said as he charged his blade full of chakra and launched chakra blades at Samui.

"Oh shit, so not cool." Samui said as she narrowly dodged a few slashes while receiving a few cuts on her arms and legs.

"**Fuin**!" Naruto called out as seals appeared in the air, on paper slips, around Samui, locking her in a prison where she can't escape unless Naruto dies or loses all his chakra.

"Please give in now Samui-hime." Naruto asked softly.

"Fine, I give Naruto…kun." Samui said, sighing at the end with a soft smile at finally finding a possible companion.

"Ok Samui-hime, I am going to let you out and carry you as the cuts weaken the muscles and will power to move as well. Sorry about that, and don't worry I will help you forge your own blade and improve your kenjutsu 1000 fold." Naruto said as he caught her and the orb fell to dust and disappeared like it was never there, Naruto's blade back in two and sealed as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki *cough* wins!" Hayate called out. Naruto then jumped up to the stands next to Omoi and Karui and carefully set Samui down while placing a Med-seal, made by Jiraiya and Tsunade, full of nature chakra on her right bicep so she has faster, natural healing.

"Will all the winners step down now please?!" Hayate ordered and then coughed a few times. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Karui, Shikamaru, Dosu, Shino, C, Bando, Mei, Kankurou, and Temari went down to the field. Sasuke was unconscious from the sealing of his Curse Seal.

"Alright you will *cough* each draw a number and then *cough* the matches will be declared for the finals. *cough*"

"1" C

"12" Shikamaru

"8" Kiba

"3" Temari

"4" Dosu

"6" Shino

"10" Kankurou

"2" Naruto

"9" Bando

"5" Neji

"14" Gaara

"7" Mei

"13" Karui

"Alright *cough* Sasuke Uchiha is now number *cough* 11."

"Hayate, I will take the reins now!" Called out a ninja from the stands. Hayate leapt back up to the Hokage while a new ninja hopped down.

"I hope you all were paying attention to your opponents as you will need to prepare for everything now." The new proctor said.

"My name is Genma Shiranui and I am your proctor for the third exam. Now the matches will be till one or both ninjas are unable to fight. The matches will be as follow:

Match 1 – C v Gaara

Match 2 – Naruto v Karui

Match 3 – Temari v Shikamaru

Match 4 – Dosu v Sasuke

Match 5 – Neji v Kankurou

Match 6 – Shino v Bando

Match 7 – Mei v Kiba

That is the first round. Second is the winners of their respective rounds verse the one above them, 1 v 2, 3 v 4, 5 v 6, 7 gets a rest and so on and so forth. You all have a month to prepare starting tomorrow so don't waste a single millisecond. Dismissed!" Genma ordered and the chunin hopefuls quickly and silently left the arena to go to their senseis.

**AN: Another chapter done for me, but for you all this is all at once. Oh and for those of you bitching about too many O.C.s, this is my damn story so top your shit. Don't read it if you don't want to, but they are essential for my story later on. To those of you still reading, y'all are awesome and thanks for reading.**

**P.S. I might put a legit rant in the beginning of the next chapter so skip that intro if you don't want to read it, it is for dumbasses who don't try to write and criticize authors for making stories the way they want. **

**Peace, Hooked Reader**


	12. Chapter 11

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. This might be the shortest chapter, it's just gonna be his training, or samples of it, with looks at Uzu and Ame to see what is going on in those two places. Surprised no one has asked about my mysterious villain that seems like the devil himself.

I was gonna rant about assholes who criticize authors about stupid things when they don't write but I decided not to so I can use that to write some more.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**11 -12 will be the month of training and finals. 13-15 will be Naruto and Jiraiya going out to do a special, personal mission. 16 – 19/20 will be the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, it needs to be done.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 11: Time to get ready. On your mark, get set, GO!**

"So Jiraiya-jiji, Tsunade-baa-chan what are we gonna be doing for the month?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Well we are gonna divide the schedule into 4 sections as you have exactly 4 weeks and 2 days before the exams. The last two days will be days for you to rest, relax, and plan." Tsunade said.

"Yeah now here is the schedule for all four weeks." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"Ok let's see what this says.

Week 1:

5:00am – wake up and get ready (includes reattaching weights and eating breakfast)

6:00am – morning stretches

6:30am – Start physical exercises, 4 laps then 20 pushups and curl ups then 10 pull ups, repeat until time is up

8:00am – chakra control, jutsu theory, fuinjutsu study (utilize **Kage Bunshin**, 25 in each group, you personally attend fuinjutsu study)

9:30am – Practice known and used jutsu with Itachi and Hizashi

10:30am – Practice 2 new jutsus with Jiraiya

11:30am – Senjutsu theory with Fukasaku (Toads), Daitan (Badger), and Muryo-Shinjun (Walrus)

12:30pm – Lunch

2:00pm – Practice all jutsu practiced that day (with **Kage Bunshin**)

5:00pm – Taijutsu Practice with Kumori

7:00pm – Self-practice with Kurisutarukitsune

9:00pm – Spa to relax with resistance seals and weights seals active but normal weights off

10:00pm – Sleep

Note: increase weights every time you get used to them

Holy Shit! That's a lot to do for the first week!" Naruto read and then complained from seeing all the work.

"Watch your language Gaki! And you are not a Nara so laziness is not allowed plus you have super healing from your family genes and Yoko and eventually Senjutsu." Tsunade scolded while she smacked Naruto's head for using such foul language and sucker punched Jiraiya for laughing and using that language around Naruto.

"S-sorry Tsunade-baa-chan/hime." Naruto and Jiraiya grunted out.

"Now read the rest Naru-chan." Tsunade ordered her grandson.

"Alright…let me see.

Week 2:

5:00am – wake up and get ready (includes reattaching weights and eating breakfast)

6:00am – morning stretches

6:30am – Start physical exercises, 10 laps then 30 pushups and curl ups then 20 pull ups, repeat until time is up

8:00am – chakra control, jutsu theory, fuinjutsu study (utilize **Kage Bunshin**, 50 in each group, you personally attend fuinjutsu study)

9:30am – Practice known and used jutsu with Itachi and Hizashi and Jiraiya

11:30am – Senjutsu theory with Fukasaku (Toads), Daitan (Badger), and Muryo-Shinjun (Walrus)

12:30pm – Lunch

2:00pm – Practice all jutsu practiced that day (with **Kage Bunshin**)

5:00pm – Taijutsu Practice with Kumori

7:00pm – Practice **Rasengan**, **Chidori**, and try to make some variations (with 100 **Kage Bunshin** each)

9:00pm – Spa to relax with resistance seals and weights seals active but normal weights off

10:00pm – Sleep

Note: increase weights every time you get used to them

Wow that's a whole lot. *sigh*

Week 3:

5:00am – wake up and get ready (includes reattaching weights and eating breakfast)

6:00am – morning stretches

6:30am – Start physical exercises, 15 laps then 40 pushups and curl ups then 30 pull ups, repeat until time is up

8:00am – chakra control, jutsu theory, fuinjutsu study (utilize **Kage Bunshin**, 50 in each group, you personally attend fuinjutsu study)

9:30am – Practice known and used jutsu with Itachi and Hizashi and Jiraiya

11:30am – Senjutsu theory with Fukasaku (Toads), Daitan (Badger), and Muryo-Shinjun (Walrus)

12:30pm – Lunch

2:00pm – Practice all jutsu practiced that day (with **Kage Bunshin**)

5:00pm – Taijutsu Practice with Kumori

7:00pm – Practice **Chidori** and try to make some variations (with 100 **Kage Bunshin** each)

9:00pm – Spa to relax with resistance seals and weights seals active but normal weights off

10:00pm – Sleep

Note: increase weights every time you get used to them

Gee thanks, you all suck. *sigh*

Week 4:

5:00am – wake up and get ready (includes reattaching weights and eating breakfast)

6:00am – morning stretches

6:30am – Start physical exercises, 20 laps then 50 pushups and curl ups then 40 pull ups, repeat until time is up

8:00am – chakra control, jutsu theory, fuinjutsu study (utilize **Kage Bunshin**, 50 in each group, you personally attend fuinjutsu study)

9:30am – Practice known and used jutsu with Itachi and Hizashi and Jiraiya

11:30am – Senjutsu theory with Fukasaku (Toads), Daitan (Badger), and Muryo-Shinjun (Walrus)

12:30pm – Lunch

2:00pm – Practice all jutsu practiced that day (with **Kage Bunshin**)

5:00pm – Taijutsu Practice with Kumori

7:00pm – Practice Elemental Manipulation (with 100 **Kage Bunshin** for each element and you personally practice Shouton)

9:00pm – Spa to relax with resistance seals and weights seals active but normal weights off

10:00pm – Sleep

Note: increase weights every time you get used to them

Really all this? It seems like overkill to me." Naruto sighed as he finished reading it all.

"You will need all the training you can get Naruto-kun, remember that. Plus you need to carry on my, Tsunade's, Minato's, Kushina's, and your senseis' legacies. Why else would Kakashi teach you **Chidori**? He knows you will be his legacy in all but blood and will guide his kids. Hell, even Hiruzen-sensei knows you will take care of Konohamaru when Asuma is busy or as his sensei." Jiraiya said with a small smile.

"R-r-really? Y-y-you all have that much faith in me?" Naruto stuttered out in shock, a new flame lighting in his soul to truly be the best.

"Yes Naruto-kun we do." Came an elderly voice behind the group, promptly spooking the young shinobi but not the two Sanin.

"Hiruzen-jiji, don't sneak up on me!" Naruto jokingly whined as he gave the man a hug.

"What, and not show you what it's like?" Hiruzen chuckled as he hugged Naruto back.

"Haha fine, you got me there Jiji. So before my training starts tomorrow can we all go out for Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto said and asked.

"Sure thing Naru-chan." Tsunade said as she, Jiraiya, the Sandiame, and the Heir to Uzu walked to their favorite ramen stand.

-In the Ramen Stand-

"Jiji and Ero-jiji, is anyone gonna be joining me at all?"

"Hey don't call me that! Or at least not in public!" Jiraiya whined.

"Yes, Konohamaru is gonna join you during the theory studies and fuinjutsu studies. I also want him joining you for the Senjutsu studies and some kenjutsu, specifically with the staffs, practice." Hiruzen Sarutobi answered between bites.

"Sweet! So does that mean Asuma-nii-sensei will be joining occasionally too?" Naruto asked after his third bowl.

"Yes, he will also help with some futon manipulation." Hiruzen said while Tsunade and Jiraiya snuck away to send some money and **Supiritto Bunshin** to Uzu no Kuni and help Kushina some more.

-Overview of Naruto's month of training-

Naruto followed his schedule to the dot, with Konohamaru and Asuma popping up occasionally. Naruto got one break a week, about 10-15 minutes, which he spent playing Shogi with Shikamaru or Asuma to help his tactical thinking. He and Shikamaru shared their training regiment as they weren't that bothered by sharing their plans with each other; they were close friends and practically brothers. Naruto would occasionally join Neji and Team Gai for taijutsu if no one could teach at the time or wanted to see his progress. Suffice to say, Naruto was worked into the ground and improved by leaps and bounds.

-With Kushina in Uzu during the Month-

"Damn I can't wait till this is done! Not much more, just need to have Naruto reclaim the land from the Daimyo, by force if necessary. Naruto will lead the country completely while little Neji can be his eyes, ears, and voice inside the village. I can't wait to have my little Naru-chan back home." Kushina said to herself as she, the clones, and some adult refugees from Kiri were finishing up the outer wall with the inner wall halfway done (takes up a majority of the island which the lava users helped rebuild a bit; it is kind of like Ba Sing Se from Avatar, which I don't own either, but a lot nicer, country/farmland, one with nature, and decorated with Uzu, Senju, and Namikaze crests with a few other clan crests like the Terumi, Kaguya, and Yuki).

"Wow, finally have the first wall of defense done, the second halfway done, the city buildings are being raised and so are the country buildings." Said a random refugee.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful and will become a great home." Said another refugee.

"Well Kushina-chan, all that's left is the inner wall, a few buildings, more plants, and the division of the fields here. What do you think should be done next?" Asked a clone of Jiraiya.

"Well let's divide the land into eighths. Two-eights from the east and west will be used for fruit and vegetable growing. One-eighth from the north for livestock/cattle (pigs, cows, rabbits, bison, antelope etc) and one-eighth from the south for birds, crustaceans, and fish (chicken, dove, quail, duck, goose, tilapia, sea bass, flounder, halibut, snapper, crabs, oyster, etc). The extra two-eighths will become a place to hold exotic animals and stay wild, like The Forest of Death in Konoha." Kushina said as she was visualizing ways to make her new home great and self sufficient.

"Alright, we will get right on it! Setting up barriers and fences on the border of each section and small little irrigation canals for the fields." The clone replied before jumping off with the other clones and a few refugees to complete their tasks.

"Kushina-sama, the scout team consisting of two members of the Terumi Clan is back with the seeds you asked them to find!" Reported Zoge as he appeared in a **Shunshin**.

"Really? Perfect timing too! **Kage Bunshin!**" Kushina called and had her clone show the two returning people where to put the seeds they retrieved.

Over the month Kushina and her followers got the buildings up in the village so now everyone had a home. The largest building of all was the Uzu Mansion, where Naruto and his family would live and rule. The second tallest was of course the new Hyuuga Mansion which allowed their most proficient clan members to see more of the village and act as guards. Every building though had small berry bearing shrubs, grasses, vines, and some even had trees growing on them, The village was literally alive, the roots of the plants would help the rock, wood, and metal keep out the weather while the soil and clay kept the houses at the perfect temperatures year round. In the center of the village was the Uzu Swirl filled with water surrounded by symbols of all the clans that helped build it filled with special plants pertaining to each clan (Yuki – mint, Terumi – pepper, Kaguya – almonds, etc).

The village was slowly but surely getting back on its feet, they even set up their own ninja academy. Unlike the one in Konoha though, this academy starts at the young age of four and ends at 14. The first 3 years are filled with the unimportant history lessons and teachings along that line. The other 7 are focused on the real ninja arts, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and some basic Fuinjutsu. They even had it set so when the children are 8 and up they do D-rank missions so that way they learn teamwork better and with everyone there, not just with a genin team.

-In Ame-

"**HAHAHAHA this is the best these pathetic power wielding mortals can do?! I could do more while dead or unconscious!" **Roared the mysterious being as he calmly walked, while killing off random civilians and shinobi, towards the building which housed the leader of Ame, Hanzo, and his advisors Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. The three advisors were young adults who lead the training of the normal ninja division of Ame while Hanzo leads the Black Ops training.

"Hanzo we need to evacuate now!" Yahiko yelled as he ran into the room.

"What do you mean?!" Hanzo asked wondering if this had something to do with the ruckus he heard outside.

"Some demonic being and his army is laying waste to Ame, we got most of the people evacuated so for now they should be fine. But we need to leave now! Nagato has his bodies patrolling the area and fighting enemies left and right, hell he is reviving everyone he can. He also learned that the group plans on killing everyone here to make way for the beginning of a castle to rule from." Yahiko said, getting Hanzo to stand up and follow him out of the building through the basement.

Just then the sounds of bombs came from every corner of the minor village, utterly destroying everything but the central tower.

"**AHH perfect, my tower is still up minus these damned changes."**

"**Master, my scouts have finished putting up the mental enslavement seals on all our new slaves and Shutai's scouts have finished setting up the labor sites for different ages. Surota had his sages create breeding sites where the stronger and more unique slaves can make even stronger generations of soldiers." **Hokai said, bowing to his master.

"**Excellent Hokai, you and your brethren never cease to please me. Makes me glad I created you and your 4 brothers and allowed you to breed."**

"**Th-thank you my liege. But, if I may ask, what is with the praise, **_**tou-sama**_**?" **Hokai was utterly shocked.

"**Because, you were always the smartest so I am going to allow you to be in command while I do some…searching."**

"**Really? Thank you, I shall not fail!" **Hokai saluted and quickly left to meet with his brothers and tell them what is going on.

"**Now why don't you two come out of the wall? What do ya say, my descendant and his fucked up experiment?" **After the demonic overlord said that, out stepped two people, a living plant and a man with a mask.

"Who are you? **And how could you sense us?"** Asked the living plant.

"And what do you mean descendant?" Asked the masked figure.

"**Who I am is of no concern for you all right now. If you live long enough then I might let you know. And I can sense anyone or anything around me in a 30 foot radius at any given point without even trying. Hell my powers aren't even re-mastered yet. And I mean you are related to me, but very faintly."**

"**Really **now?" The plant being asked again

"Zetsu, we shouldn't test this guy, let's just leave." The masked man said.

"Fine Madara, **let's go."** Zetsu replied. The two quickly left in a swirly vortex from Madara's eye.

"**Heh, pansies. Now time to get this portal open and train while some clones search for what I need." **The overlord thought out loud as he grew 5 bulges on his back that kept growing. The bulges fell off and grew to nearly perfect replicas of him; their only flaw is a slight difference in attitude.

Then a portal of black liquid reeking of death, evil, and malice opened up and the original demonic being jumped through.

"**Damn, now we have to search for the treasures and goody-goodies**." Sighed the clones. Each clone disappeared in a **shunshin** of darkness and one of the major elements (Katon – fiery, Raiton – hyper/energetic, Suiton – calm and soothing, Doton – stubborn, Fuuton – bi-polar from calm to devastating).

**Well that is chapter 11**

**I was not gonna right a full chapter on his training so I threw this together, short chapter but oh well.**


	13. Chapter 12

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. Don't remember if I said anything about the Invasion but if I said I will do it, I am sorry but I am not going to.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**11 -12 will be the month of training and finals. 13-15 will be Naruto and Jiraiya going out to do a special, personal mission. 16 – 19/20 will be the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, it needs to be done. After 20 I will add my twists more.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 12: Get Ready To Rumble, Time for the Finals**

"AHEM! Alright, listen up! This is the finals, if your opponent is not here then it is a forfeit and you win. The only rule is that you stop when your opponent surrenders or I tell you to. I will try to call a match before anyone dies but I can't promise anything. If you do kill it better be by kunai or shuriken in a dust cloud and not your first time. Now onto the matches, will C and Gaara step forward?" Genma called.

Gaara appeared in a **shunshin** of sand, C was slowly walking down the steps as he read a note in his hand.

'_C Namikaze,_

_ Do your damn best but don't be stupid. Our clan is not famous for brashness but swift calmness. We may only be distant cousins but we are still family, and family beats all other restraints and alignments._

_Good luck cousin, Naruto Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki'_

C just smiled as he burnt the note with some Raiton chakra and jumped off the stairs to land in front of Gaara.

"Well Gaara, may the best man win. But please don't kill me." C said as he held out his hand to Gaara.

"Yeah, may the best win. And I won't kill you; after all we are allies and possibly could be family through Naruto." Gaara said in a monotone voice with a slight smirk as he shook C's hand.

"The match between Gaara no Sabaku and C, HAJIME!" Genma called as he left the field.

Gaara and C both leaped backwards, away from each other and landed standing straight up; Gaara had some sand start to spin around him while C had lightning start to spin around him. Both pointed their right arms at each other and their respective elements flew towards the center of the field. The corresponding explosion launched a sand and dust cloud out over the stadium. Thankfully there were seals placed to stop anything from entering the stands due to Jiraiya and an 'unknown' provider.

The dust and sand settled after a few minutes, the results were breathtaking. There, in the middle of the field was a glass sculpture of the explosion, it looked like a fountain or something along that line. All one piece without a single scratch on it, the few expert glass makers were calling for a time out so they could see it up close. It even started to glow bright yellow, white, and slightly orange, but that isn't natural for any glass unless you put lights on it and this was solid. People looked and saw that C was launching Raiton attacks to get through it, Gaara was using his sand to cut the other side as well, turns out they were cut off from one another by the glass.

"**Raiton: Jigokuzuki**!" Yelled C, more lightning shot out and was cutting through agonizingly slow. The red lightning fist launched off and slowly shattered another few inches of the glass.

'_Damn it, this will take forever and most likely drain me of chakra.'_ C thought dejectedly.

"**Doton: Gansetsukon**!" Gaara called, making a rock spear which he then picked up and pumped chakra into (his and Shukaku's). Gaara hurled the spear and it penetrated a good 3 feet before it exploded from the bijuu chakra in it clearing a nice 5 foot long and 4 foot diameter hole. Gaara then used his sand to repeatedly pound the glass, wearing it down inch by inch.

'_Shit, I am not going to have a fight, this glass is too strong and C is not a Jinchuuriki like me and Naruto. This sucks.'_ Gaara thought to himself.

"Proctor, I…quit!" C called out, boos rained down from the stands as they didn't see a fight.

"I understand C-san; you would have had no chakra or energy left for the fight. Well let's get some Doton users to lift this up!" Genma called and 10 Doton specialists appeared and created a huge pillar to lift the glass up and then formed a diagonal wall to slowly slide it down in one piece. Konoha would now have a new attraction in the village.

"Naruto and Karui, step onto the field now!" Genma called in a nonchalant attitude, Hayate and Yugao already told him Naruto would win hands down if he used his blade or staff. Who was he to question two of the best kenjutsu users who were trained under Kushina Uzumaki herself?

"So Karui-chan, I saw you seem to like Shikamaru. If you impress me I will help you get his attention." Naruto said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sh-shut up." Karui mumbled with a blush.

"Let's just start this damn fight and get this over with." Karui said in a more determined voice.

"As you wish Karui-chan." Naruto said as he withdrew Kurisutarukitsune.

-Up in the Stands-

"Damn, he is already using the staff, he must be serious." Anko whistled to the group she was with, namely Hana, Kurenai, Kakashi, Suikazura, Ibiki, Itachi, Kumori, and Gai. Everyone but Gai, Suikazura, and Kumori agreed with Anko.

"Anko-chan, what do you mean that he must be serious? It's just a staff isn't it?" Kumori asked.

"Nope, it is pure crystal made from his own chakra when he pumped an earth spear full of it when he was being attacked. He can control its shape at will; it is virtually the best weapon he will ever come across for him. It is called Kurisutarukitsune, I bet that will be one big warning in his future Bingo Book Entry." Anko answered.

-With Ino-

"Poor Karui, she has lost already." Ino stated.

"Don't fool yourself Ino-pig, Naruto-baka couldn't beat anyone and he probably cheated his last match." Sakura shrieked.

"You wish Billboard Brow…why am I sitting with you anyways?" Ino said then asked herself.

"Cause you…just are." Sakura replied dumbly.

"I'm gonna join Hina-chan, Kiba, and the others, have fun by yourself." Ino said as she got up and left, not wanting to argue with Sakura anymore.

-Back on the Field-

"So Karui-chan, are you ready to fight?" Naruto asked as he dropped into a stance that was from an old Uzu scroll.

"Yeah, just be ready for when I wipe the floor with you." Karui called back, trying to be intimidating. Naruto just chuckled lightly at the thought, irritating Karui further.

"I have let you speak enough so…HAJIME!" Genma called as he jumped away.

"**Fuuton: Atsugai"** Naruto called, causing a sphere of pressurized air to shoot towards Karui and then expand. Karui didn't escape in time and took damage, as in her right leg went numb and she coughed up blood while trying to get her breathe back.

'_Wh-what the fuck! That attack was so fast!' _Karui thought in shock.

"Well this sucks." Karui mumbled as she threw 10 kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

"Is that all Karui-chan?" Naruto called as he deflected all the shuriken and caught the kunai before throwing them back.

"_Gotta thank Kakashi-nii and Anko-chan for training me extra hard.'_ Naruto thought.

"Nope, **Raiton: Jibashiri****Katon: Hibarashi"** Karui called out. Lightning traversed the ground and the air one foot above it, forcing Naruto to jump up with a little bit of fuuton chakra. Naruto didn't notice the flames rushing towards him from Karui spinning in a circle giving them more speed and rotation. The fuuton chakra was lit by the katon chakra, causing Naruto to receive slight burns and to fall, getting shocked by the lightning.

"D-damn it, can't believe I fell for that." Naruto berated himself, slowly getting up on numb limbs while Karui drew her blade and charged Naruto.

-In the Stands-

Sakura moved over to sit with the rest of the rookies wondering how Sasuke is gonna do.

"I can't believe Naru-kun fell for that!" Ino complained while Yakumo, Hinata, Choji, Lee, and all the others who knew Naruto agreed.

"I can, Naruto is just a freaking baka who has stuff handed to him!" Sakura screeched and Suiren just brooded for not being in the finals.

"Please Naruto-kun is so much stronger than anyone else here." Came a voice from behind everyone. It was Hana with Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Yugao, Hayate, Iruka, and Shizune.

"Naruto could end his matches with one strike from his med-nin knowledge but swore to never take a life like that unless it was war. Kurisutarukitsune is the strongest weapon there is and Naruto can control its shape. Then there are his gravity, weight, and resistance seals which haven't been removed yet and his summons he hasn't used yet. I heard he unlocked the third Uzu contract, which means he has all 3 Uzu contracts of Sea, Air, and Land." Shizune said as she and the other kunoichi giggled at the genins' flabbergasted faces.

"Tou-san also said he is a possible candidate for the Sarutobi Clan Contract." Asuma states with a smirk.

"Though he said he would only guard it and keep it safe until Konohamaru signs it." Asuma went on.

"Sakura, you never look beyond the beyond, underneath the underneath, the hidden in the hidden. If you want to remain a kunoichi you better step up your training." Kakashi said.

"*humph* Why are you all even here?" Sakura screeched, very annoyed.

"We are here for Ino but the others are staying." Anko says as she, Ino, Hana, and Kurenai start walking to their own seats where Fuu is seated.

"Asuma-sensei, is Naruto-san really that strong?" Suiren asked.

"Pretty much yeah, he trains his ass off and adapts everything to his own style so no one can understand it. Not even an Uchiha using their Sharingan, Kakashi and Itachi both proved that."Asuma stated.

-In the Kage Booth-

"Hokage-sama!" called Izumo.

"Yes Izumo-kun?" Hiruzen replied calmly.

"The Jiraiya-sama's and Naruto-kun's seals and Gama summons alerted us to approaching Hebi (snake) summons and a small contingent of missing-nin wearing Oto headbands." Izumo said, slightly shocking the Hokage, Raikage, and Kazekage.

"Well…let my old student come then. We three Kage can handle him and our ninja here can take out their forces." Hiruzen said as A and Aian nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Izumo said as he went back to his post. The three Kage made **Kage Bunshin** and sent them out to start fighting the invaders.

-Back on the Field-

Naruto swung Kurisutarukitsune and knocked Karui's sword out of her hands. Then he channeled chakra into his staff and changed it into a kind of vice and wrapped it around Karui's head, lifting her up.

"Karui-chan I suggest you give up now."

"No way Naruto!"

"I could kill you multiple ways right now and you would look worse than shredded cheese."

"F-fine. I F-FORFEIT!"

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner!" Genma called. The crowd roared in applause and hate.

"Next match, Temari v. Shikamaru!"

-Same as cannon-

"Next match Dosu v Sasuke!" Genma called after Temari won her match. Neither Dosu nor Sasuke appeared.

"Dosu of Oto and Sasuke of Konoha appear on the field, NOW!" Genma called again; still no one appears on the field.

"Fine then…SASUKE UCHIHA AND DOSU ARE DEEMED TIED IN A FORFEIT." Genma called out, much to the annoyance of the civilians.

"Next match… Neji v. Kankurou!" Genma called out, Neji appeared in his Hyuuga Assassin outfit and Kankurou appeared with a bundle on his back and two scrolls on his sides.

"Kankurou-san, good luck!" Neji said.

"You too Neji-san!" Kankurou replied with a smirk.

"Hajime!" Genma called.

Neji, in a burst of pure speed, shot forward to attack the puppet user's chakra points. Neji's right index and middle fingers are pointing straight out as he gets up to Kankurou and hits him in his knee.

"Fuck!" Kankurou said through grit teeth as he lost the use of his leg. Kankurou pulls out 2 scrolls and a cloud of smoke appears. When the smoke settles Kankurou is gone and there is a huge salamander puppet and a dragon-human looking puppet.

"Well Neji-san, let's see how you can handle Black Salamander and Gekido!" Kankurou shouts from inside Black Salamander, which then grows spikes along its shell.

"_Hmmm…if I Juuken the dragon-human puppet in the head quickly then that should hopefully take care of it then I can work my way through the salamander.' _Neji thought to himself as he charged forward to strike the puppet. As Neji neared the puppet he realized he played into Kankurou's trap as the puppet's chest opened up, releasing a cloud of paralyzing gas. Neji couldn't escape; his body fell to the ground with a solid thud, unable to move at all.

"Ha, looks like I have won Neji-san." Kankurou said as he climbed out of Black Salamander, his leg now with supports tied to the sides.

"Here, I will gi-" Kankurou was cut off and fell to the ground.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Kankurou questioned out loud, just then the Neji in front of him poof-ed out of existence revealing it to be a **Kage Bunshin**. Neji shows up behind Kankurou panting heavily, the clone took a lot out of him just for that one.

"Well Kankurou-san, I won this time." Neji stated as Genma declared him the winner, before passing out right next to Kankurou.

-Back in the Stands and Competitor Box-

Naruto looked up and saw a large force field grow out of where the Kage Booth was located. Naruto then jumped up to the stands.

"Kakashi-nii I need you to organize those who want to leave, its time!" Naruto said as he went to go help out Hiruzen.

"Hana, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Fuu, everybody come on we gotta go, NOW!" Kakashi called out to the group.

"Everybody go get your scrolls of belongings. We meet by the Forest of Death!" Hana ordered.

-With Hana and Kiba-

"Kaa-chan, it's time to go!" Hana called out while she ran to her room to grab her necessary scrolls. Kiba ran to his room and grabbed his scrolls before going to seal the food in the kitchen and as much water as possible.

"Alright pups, I already have my stuff ready, help me get the dogs." Tsume called from the back, Hana and Kiba quickly joined her and put the special collars on the dogs and pocketed the locators that connected to each dog's tracker collar.

"Kaa-chan, Hana-nee I will meet you guys at the Forest of Death I am going to help Hinata-chan and Neji." Kiba called as he sprinted to the Hyuuga Compound.

-With Hinata and Neji-

"Hinata-chan! Neji!"

Hinata and a healing Neji turned to see Kiba running to their compound.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kiba asked, slightly out of breath.

"N-not re-" Hinata was replying before Kiba grabbed hers and Neji's scrolls and sealed them into a small traveling scroll that Naruto prepared.

Hinata and Kiba helped Neji with getting to the Forest of Death as fast as possible.

-With Anko, Kurenai, Fuu, and Ino-

The group of four stopped at Ino's house to alert her parents and grab her scrolls before running to Naruto's apartment complex where a majority of supplies were stashed, along with the other three's scrolls.

"Alright, Naruto said that there was a seal on the front side of the house, let's find it," Kurenai said.

"It's not over here!" Ino called.

"Not here either!" Fuu called.

"I found it!" Anko called.

"Let me see it," Kurenai said. She then looked it over and it looked like the one Naruto described.

"Alright all four of us need to channel our chakra into it at the same time. 1...2...3...Now!" Kurenai said and they all channeled their chakra into the seal. Then the house shrank, folded up, and was sealed inside the seal which floated down to land on Kurenai's hand.

**KABOOOOM**

A massive explosion was heard from the Chunin Exams stadium…

**HEY GUYS! Long time no see, I had a serious writers block and was moving into a new house and I was lazy. Well I am no longer Hooked Reader, cause I am no longer reading fan fiction, I started reading too much and it took up a lot of time, plus I need to focus on school. Anyways, I will still read from authors who ask, and I will favorite any I think are good. I have had a serious writers and creativity block; hopefully it is cleared up now. It's great to be back folks; chapters 10, 11, and 12 are posted, sorry for the long wait. Seriously, to anyone that reads my story, I am sorry for being a fool.**

p.s. how's the new name? haha


	14. Chapter 13

Naruto: The Emperor of Justice

**AN- this is my first story so be patient with me, also any constructive criticism will be helpful. This story does have a harem which I have already decided on but is subject to change. There will also be some on the spot O.C.s that will show up. Jutsus and titles are going to be as Japanese as I can make it. **

**Notices for This Chapter:**

Thanks for the reviews, especially my constant or semi-constant reviewers! Now if anyone has any suggestions for things send me a PM and I will review it and let you know if I will incorporate it. Another chapter to start, 13, 14, and 15 will be kinda short, just saying. Sorry for the wait! By the way, I am switching to English for the jutsu, I don't feel like having to constantly find translations, but I will keep the titles.

Jutsu ideas are welcome through PM.

**11 -12 will be the month of training and finals. 13-15 will be Naruto and Jiraiya going out to do a special, personal mission. 16 – 19/20 will be the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, it needs to be done. After 20 I will add my twists more.**

**To all who think Naruto is over powered all of a sudden just freaking wait, my story has its plot and it will be good damn it. Flame all you want because I will just use them as a joke for a good laugh.**

**Now onto the story!(Right after the freaking disclaimers****)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto or any possible crossovers I might include. Naruto is owned by Massashi Kishimoto and any possible crossovers are owned by their respective owners. So don't even think of suing me or being a bitch!**

**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons talking**

_**Hi – bijuu, gods/demon lords, summons thinking**_

Hi – people and nin-kin talking and animals making noise (which is put only when necessary) along with normal demons or disguised demons

_Hi – people and nin-kin thinking along with normal and disguised demons_

_Hi – sentient weapons and flashbacks (they won't be paired together)_

**Bam** – jutsu

- Scene break

**Chapter 13: Good Bye, Snake Eyes**

-At the Stadium-

"Orochimaru, why have you returned?" Hiruzen questioned as Jiraiya appeared next to him and a barrier appeared around them.

"Kukuku why not? I feel like killing you, killing Jiraiya, and destroying this Kami damned village!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Damn it Orochimaru! I will end this today!" Jiraiya shouts as he starts to make a **Rasengan** in both hands. Jiraiya jumps forward to slam them into Orochimaru but a huge anaconda springs from the ground and Jiraiya has to use them on the snake.

"Kukuku no you won't Jiraiya, but I will!" Orochimaru declared as he regurgitated his Kusanagi and charged. Orochimaru slashed at Jiraiya and cut his left shoulder down to his elbow.

"Son of a bitch!" Jiraiya yelled out, before using his blood to summon, not a toad but a sword, the sword was in a case, only the elaborate Fox handle was seen. While most of the handle was obsidian black the fox was sea blue. It was the upper half of a fox with its forelimbs holding a clear diamond in each hand, over its chest, in its back was a ruby, and in its mouth was the most dazzling lavender opal, ending with a razor sharp point.

"Wha- What is that?" Both Orochimaru and Hiruzen, who was summoning Monkey Elder Enma to the field to help, asked.

"This, this is a blade-" Jiraiya was cut off by Orochimaru.

"We know that Baka! Even now you are a complete fool!" Orochimaru taunted, Jiraiya wasn't fazed though.

"As I was saying, this is a blade, but no ordinary blade. This blade was crafted from solid Meteor ore, stronger than any metal used today and chakra conductive. It is a family heirloom passed down through the Namikaze Clan. From leader to leader, father to son, brother to brother, leader to hero, hero to hero, previous leader to the next worthy leader. The blade was made from the sacrificed life of the mythical Fox of Life, the ancestor of all foxes even the Kyuubi and the protector of the Ancient Namikaze Clan. Only the rightful heir can utilize it to its fullest potential, which I cannot do. But I can still use it to destroy you, my fallen old friend." Jiraiya said as the case slowly started to split in half with steam pouring from the cracks. The steam started billowing out faster, and all around the steam caused grass and flowers to bloom. Orochimaru and Hiruzen went slack jawed, this power was unheard of, and Hashirama Senju's fabled power wasn't even able to make plants grow out of thin air.

"Jiraiya-kun, that's amazing! So that is the fabled treasure of the Namikaze Clan?"

"Hai, but don't tell Naruto-kun yet, he is not ready for it and the tests of the blade."

"Wh-what, but I can't do that to Naruto-kun he is like my grandson, or great-grandson!"

"And he IS my grandson!"

"Fine," Sarutobi grumbled as Enma transformed into his staff form and stretched to Orochimaru, flattening him against the roof.

"*ghack* Kukuku, sensei this won't stop me." Orochimaru wheezed as he was being crushed before he dissolved into hundreds of snakes that squirmed away from his previous position and reformed at a safer distance.

"But this will stop you, kukuku!" Orochimaru yelled as dozens of clones appeared around Jiraiya and Hiruzen, before cutting them off from each other.

"**Doton: Mud Wall**!" Orochimaru and one of his other clones called out, cutting off Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**!" Orochimaru called out, 2 caskets rose from the ground in front of Hiruzen and 1 in front of Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru, how dare you disrespect and dishonor the dead this way!" Jiraiya and Hiruzen both yelled.

Orochimaru then threw kunai into each casket (**AN: I know he put it in their heads but I feel like doing it my way.**) which melded into the casket. The caskets opened up and out stepped three people, Tobirama Senju and Sasuke Sarutobi (on Hiruzen's side) and Nawaki Senju (on Jiraiya's side).

"Na-Nawaki-kun." Jiraiya mumbled, shocked to the core.

"Tobirama-sensei, Tou-san." Hiruzen addressed sadly.

-With Jiraiya-

"Kukuku, Jiraiya. Now, you have to fight against your late brother-in-law. How traumatizing." Orochimaru said, before he commanded Nawaki to go all out.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei! What's going on? I-I can't control my body! And you are old! And I thought I died, I was with tou-san and kaa-san and jiji-san and baa-san. I asked where nee-chan was but they said it wasn't her time yet." Nawaki said, while Jiraiya's eyes were watering.

"N-Nawaki-kun, your sister is fine, she is safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to her; after all, she is my wife now. And I am sorry but Orochimaru-teme has forced you to come back from the dead to fight me against you will. Forgive me Nawaki-kun." Jiraiya explained and requested in a sad depressed voice.

"I understand sensei. And congrats for finally earning her love." Nawaki said as he unwillingly pulled out 3 kunai with explosive notes and threw them at Jiraiya before going through hand signs.

"**Doton: Granite Spikes**" Nawaki called out and granite spikes grew out of the ground stretching toward Jiraiya in rows.

"Well shit," Jiraiya mumbled as he jumped back and swung his blade at the spikes. The spikes crumbled into dirt and grew grass or became oak and pine tree lings. Jiraiya then charged at Nawaki and swung at him, cutting off his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt a little." Nawaki said before his arm started to reform.

"Wh-what? Your arm is re-growing!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he created 3 shadow clones to all attack at once while Nawaki was distracted with his arm.

"**Doton: Swamp of the Underworld**!" Jiraiya clone one yelled out, trapping Nawaki in the swap.

"**Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**!" Jiraiya clone two yelled out, aiming to destroy Nawaki so he could rest in peace again.

"**Twin Rasengan**!" Jiraiya clone 3 yelled out as he followed the fire dragon.

The original Jiraiya was busy creating a suppression seal because he had a gut feeling the chakra attacks wouldn't return Nawaki to the land of the dead. So he proceeded to create the most advanced Namikaze suppression seal he knew, second only to the Uzumaki's **Shinigami Death Seal**. Jiraiya finished right as Nawaki was mostly reformed, his gut and chest reforming from two **Rasengan** holes and his body being reformed from scorch marks.

"Forgive me Nawaki, **Fuinjutsu: Kami Harvesting**!" Jiraiya called out, the seal shined bright white and wrapped around Nawaki enveloping him in a bright light. Jiraiya saw Niwaki's spirit rise out of the body towards the heavens.

The body crumpled to dust and in the pile of dust was a white snake, one of Orochimaru's personalized pets.

Jiraiya resealed the blade and started to pant, until he ate a chakra pill, then he heard someone call out.

"Jiraiya-jiji!" Naruto called as he caused an opening in the barrier with some demonic chakra.

"Ero-jiji, need some help?" Naruto asked after he landed with a fox-like smirk.

"Sure gaki, sure." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto got prepared to fight Orochimaru's clones.

-With Hiruzen-

"Tobirama-sensei, tou-san…HOW COULD YOU OROCHIMARU!" Hiruzen yelled out.

"Hiruzen-kun, it's so great to see you again my student. But you are so old!" Tobirama said with a smile.

"Yeah sensei, I am haha. But I have been alive longer than you have now, and I have led Konohagakure to victory among the last 2 Great Shinobi World Wars into the strongest of all hidden villages and into peace time." Hiruzen said warmly.

"Hiruzen-kun, you have succeeded all my expectations my son. You are truly great, I am so proud of you and I know your mother is too. You do the Sarutobi name proud, and I know you will continue on to greatness." Sasuke Sarutobi said.

"Th-thanks tou-san-" Hiruzen started to say before his father and sensei yelled out in pain.

"Hiruzen-kun, k-kill us now!" Sasuke Sarutobi and Tobirama Senju yelled out as their eyes became blank and they were forced to attack Hiruzen.

Their minds were wiped, their jutsu were lost, and they became chakra enhanced brutes only capable of taijutsu.

"Enma, my old friend, it's time to fight again…but this time we perform the kinjutsu."

"**You don't mean THAT kinjutsu Hiruzen?**" Enma asked shocked.

"Yes I mean that one!" Hiruzen said.

Enma and Hiruzen leapt back to dodge a chakra enhanced punch from the elder Sarutobi and a chakra enhanced kick from Tobirama.

"**Kinjutsu: Bodily Combination**!" Hiruzen and Enma called out, a bright light surrounded them. As the light faded there was a 7' 6" man with large bulking muscles, an angular face, and black/gray hair on his head arms and legs.

"Well, let's go!" Shouted the combined Hiruzen and Enma, aka Saru. Saru launched forward and slashed at Sasuke Sarutobi and Tobirama Senju, causing both to fly back with gashes across their chests. Saru then ripped Tobirama's arms off and threw him into the air to drive his head into the ground. As Sasuke Sarutobi ran towards him, Saru straightened all his fingers on his right hand and drove them through the Sarutobi's chest and out his back. As Saru retracted his arm he was kicked in the back by a reforming Tobirama. Saru got up from the kick and pulled out a large katana and sliced Tobirama in half and used a basic katon jutsu to burn both halves. Then Saru impaled Sasuke Sarutobi's head with the katana and channeled katon chakra through the blade. Then Saru split back into a panting Hiruzen and Enma, Enma went poof and back to the Monkey Realm. Hiruzen created two **Shadow Clones**, each to perform the **Shinigami Death Seal** while the original fought Orochimaru (the clones on this side were destroyed by the fighting or just melted away.

"Orochimaru, it's time to pay for your sins! Your payment shall be your life extinguished from this planet." Hiruzen yelled with unbridled furry.

"Kukuku try to stop me, sensei!"

"**Doton: Earth Dragon Projectile! Katon: Inferno Dragon Projectile!**" Sarutobi shouts out in repeated succession.

"**Fuuton: Wind Cutter! Suiton: Water Pistol!**" Orochimaru successfully fired back.

Sarutobi then launched into the air throwing 10 kunai and shuriken, Orochimaru pulls out the sword Kusanagi from his mouth snake.

"**Shadow Shuriken Jutsu! Shadow Kunai Jutsu!**"

"Kukukuku!" Orochimaru chuckled as he blocked the shuriken and kunai.

"**Sarutobi Clan Kinjutsu: Monkey Palm Obliteration!"** Sarutobi shouted as he appeared behind Orochimaru, his left arm covered in a blue haze of chakra and his left fist covered in a raging, swirling, and violent haze of brown chakra.

"OH SHI-" Orochimaru started to scream until Sarutobi landed the punch in the center of his chest. All the chakra on Hiruzen's arm and hand shot forward and went through Orochimaru. An explosion of force shot Orochimaru back and into a pile of mud and debris. Orochimaru's chest was basically gone, his heart and right lung were visible and his life was fading away. Hiruzen's arm was now in terrible condition, it was bruised and shredded and bleeding.

Just then Jiraiya and Naruto appeared.

"Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Sarutobi-jiji!"

The two Namikazes rushed to the side of the eldest Sarutobi who just collapsed.

"Quick Naruto-Kun, summon Kango!" Jiraiya ordered.

"**Kuchiyose: Kango"** Naruto called.

"Kango, I need you to heal Sarutobi-jiji, please!" Naruto asked and begged of one of his familiars

"**Sure thing Naru-kun." Kango said**. Kango went to work trying to heal the Sandiame Hokage until actual medics arrived as the Sound Four fled after seeing Orochimaru taken down.

**DONE! Short chapter….had a serious writers block.**


End file.
